A Kataang Thing
by KataangDieHard
Summary: Right after Aang defeats Firelord Ozai, he and Katara experience their new life as a couple.
1. New Found Love

Come on guys i need these reviews. If you just take a few seconds and told me what you think that would help alot._

* * *

___

Italics = thought

"Quotes" = speaking

A Kataang Thing

Shortly after the defeat of the fire lord Aang stands outside Iroh's tea shop and stares into the sunset with only one thing on his mind. The beautiful water tribe girl who freed him from that iceberg over a year ago, who stuck with him through the good the bad and the ugly. His mind only thought of Katara and how he loved her so.

_I've never stopped thinking about her ever since the day she released me from my frozen prison. We've been through so much over these long months and I could barely tell her how I felt back on Ember Island._

Coming out of his thought he heard the light footsteps of his dream girl coming behind him. As she stood next to him her ocean blue eyes met his storm grey eyes. The two lovers began to blush a light crimson and embraced in a long and tender hug. Continuing to watch the sunset they turned to each other and found themselves looking deep into the others eyes. Katara initiates a long and romantic kiss which Aang had been waiting for a very long time. They stop as they hear some louder yelling coming from inside. They look at each other once more.

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang?"

"This isn't exactly easy to say…but I"

"What is it Aang?" Katara says in a soothing tone. Realizing that she is there for him he continues speaking.

"I've always loved you since the first time I saw you at the southern water tribe. It's only until now that I could say it. I love you Katara."

"I love you to Aang and I have always known I loved you. I just never said anything because I thought you didn't love me."

"What? That's crazy Katara. I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

As Katara gets a bright smile they kiss once more and head back inside. They return to find Sokka and Suki missing and Toph stating their conjoined relationship.

"Well well well it's about time you to love birds got together."

As the couple blush and look at each other and the rest of the group congratulates the new couple then return to their previous actions. Katara soon notices a worried look on Aang's face.

"Aang? What's wrong?"

"Oh...ugh…nothing I'll tell you later."

"It's Sokka isn't it?"

"No…well yeah I'm just a little nervous of his reaction to us. I fear he might try to keep you away from me and hate me."

"Aang there's nothing in this world that can keep us separated. As for Sokka he would probably just throw a tantrum and tell me I'm still too young for this, but eventually he would approve. Also I don't see Sokka hating you, there's only one thing in this world that he hates and that's not getting food."Aang laughs and nods his head in agreement.

"So should we tell him now?"

"I think we have three options at this Aang. We can go tell him now and let him sleep on it, we can avoid telling him the truth and just wait until he figures it out by himself or we just break up now and no harm done."

"What! Why would you say that I thou-"

"Aang calm down I would never leave you, but I might teach you a thing or two about sarcasm." Katara interrupted him realizing he took what she said seriously.

"Oh…well…ugh...yeah ok" The avatar said as his face turned A bright red.

"So what do you think?"

Aang thought about what Katara said for a bit.

_If we tell him now he might be ok with it. However he might also freak out and try attacking me. No no no he won't do that…would he?_

"Ok let's go find him"

Katara nodded with acceptance and grabbed his hand and hurried up the stairs to Sokka's room. As Katara was about to head up the stairs Aang grabbed her wrist and whipped her around for a much more passionate kiss. Shocked was Kataras first response which quickly faded to acceptance as she felt Aang's tongue on her lips then in her mouth. Aang could only think of how she tasted sweeter than a scorpion bees honey. At first on defense, Katara changed the fight around by going on offense and pushing his tongue back in his mouth and taking over. Katara pulled away only for the need of air and looked into Aang's eyes.

"I love you Aang"

"I love you Katara. Do you think we should still tell Sokka?"

"I don't know. I want to but I am starting to doubt what I said about him earlier."

"I have an idea. I want to tell him alone then I'll get you and see if his reaction changes by seeing us together"

"Are you sure? We can do this together you know."

"Yeah but I feel like this is something I have to do alone."

"OK"

Convinced he proved himself brave in some way, Aang watched as his new girlfriend returned to the group and thought to himself _I wonder how I'm going to tell him_. He started thinking of Katara and how he missed her already only barely remembering that he was supposed to talk with Sokka. As Aang continued up the stairs he wondered how to tell Sokka about him and Katara. _Maybe I can ask him about Katara? Get him to talk first. No I can't manipulate him like that. What should I say?_ The Avatar came out of thought just as he made it to Sokkas room; he could only hear a few giggles, from who he thought was Suki, Aang knocked quietly.

"Come on in beautiful?" he said in his best masculine and romantic voice

"Sokka? What are you doing?" Aang said as seeing a rose petal covered room with a few candles lit around Sokka.

Sokka jumped. "Oh Aang it's you." He said in a surprised voice. "What's going on?"

"I have to talk with you, it's important"

"Well take your time if you have to"

Sensing Sokka's calm state of well being Aang inhaled a deep breath. "You see I like this girl and she likes me and we want to tell you now but are cautious of your reaction and I just think that if I te-

"Aang! Its Katara isn't it." Sokka interrupted calmly

Surprised at this statement Aang lowered his head and nodded.

Aang sat in silence just waiting to see what Sokka would say.

"I can't believe this. My baby sister is in love with the avatar." Sokka glared at Aang until he finally met his gaze. "I don't know what to say."

"So does this mean you approve of us?" Aang asked in a cautious voice.

"I just said I don't know!" exclaimed Sokka. "I want to talk to Katara about this first, stay here."

As Sokka left Aang let out a deep breath that he had been holding in since their conversation had started.

_I really hope that he says yes. Also that he doesn't say or do anything irrational, a fight with Sokka isn't on my list of things to do. _Aang sat patiently for a minute then started pacing. _What's taking him so long? He should be back by now._ The second Aang thought this he heard the door open and saw Katara and Sokka walk in the room. Katara walked over to Aang and gave him a hug. Soon after Katara and Aang both sat on the bed. They held hands and began watching Sokka pace in front of them back and forth. They both eagerly awaited his response.


	2. A Brother's Acceptance

They both eagerly awaited his response.

Aang and Katara both sat in silence just watching Sokka pace back and forth. He was deciding what to do about their new found relationship.

"I don't really know what to say. I am very happy that you to are together, but I ju-"

"Just what Sokka? If you haven't realized I'm not that little girl that was helpless back when the fire nation invaded our village."

"I know that I Just wanted to s-"

"Just what? If only you accepted the fact that me and Aang are in love." Katara said looking at Aang as his face turned a dark crimson. "I also think that we have had these feelings for a very long time…we just never knew how to express them well to each other until after the war." Katara said after interrupting Sokka a second time.

"Katara! Please listen. I understand that you two are in love and together. I just can't believe how much you've grown since this has all started. I have to accept the fact that you aren't my little baby sister anymore. But as for your love I do approve and am happy for the both of you."

At that very moment both Aang and Katara both gained a rather bright smile on their faces and hugged each other. Right as they started to kiss Sokka called out to them.

"Ok I approve of your relationship, but that doesn't mean I want to see any of that."

"Sorry Sokka." Aang apologized with a slight chuckle. "I thought that you would disapprove of us at first. So I was pretty nervous to tell you."

"Aang I completely understand, and I could never do anything to hurt Katara. Or you I suppose." Sokka said with a grin on his face. "You know a lot of people misread me. I am actually a very soothing guy. I love poetry and as bad as I am at it I still love to paint. I'm not just some angry guy that just wants to fight all the time."

At this moment Aang stood off the bed and went to give Sokka a hug. As they released Sokka gave Katara a look saying _can I be alone with him_? The second Katara got the message she nodded and kissed Aang on the cheek and started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked with a puzzled tone, after all it was a special moment.

"I get the feeling that you two want to talk so ill be downstairs."

"Talk? I thought that we just fini" Aang's voice trailed off as he knew she was right. "Ok we will meet you downstairs when were done." He said with a small smile.

As Katara began to leave Aang started to sit back down and watched his beloved leave. Aang didn't even realize that Sokka was staring at him with a deep look on his face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" as Aang continued to be puzzled Sokka turned his back to Aang.

"I'm just going to say this once Aang." Sokka said with a deep almost empty tone. "I see you're happy with Katara and I'm happy about you two believe me. But…if you ever break her heart." Sokka stopped and turned back to Aang. "I will break you in half."

Aang began to wonder if he was actually being serious thinking to himself. _What break me in half! What happened to the guy that's not angry and doesn't want to fight all the time?_ Aang stared back with a timid look upon his face and finally responded.

"Don't worry Sokka, I love Katara and couldn't dream of being with anyone else."

Sokkas look of seriousness left as he put on the biggest smile Aang ever saw on Sokka. "I wouldn't have it any other way, now, let's go get something to eat." As the two friends walked downstairs they found everyone had gone to bed except Katara who sat outside watching the moon waiting for Aang and Sokka to finish.

"You go ahead and get something to eat Sokka I need to speak with my girlfriend in private if you don't mind."

"Not at all, just keep it appropriate." He said to Aang with a humorous look on his face.

As Aang began walking out to Katara She heard his light footsteps and rushed over to him and embraced him.

"That was a fast talk"

"Yeah, we said what needed to be said and moved on."

"That's good I'm glad you two worked whatever out. Which reminds me where is Sokka?"

"He went to the kitchen for something to eat."

A silence bestowed upon them and neither spoke for a long time but for the first time they both enjoyed the silence between each other and just watched as the moons light reflected on the great earth kingdom city of Ba Sing Se.

Aang finally decided to break the silence that surprised Katara.

"Katara? Will you love me until we die and beyond?"

"What? Of course Aang what made that question come into your head?"

"Oh…um…no reason I just had to hear it for myself." Aang said with a blushed face and looked away.

Katara grinned mischievously and pulled Aang's head to hers for one more kiss before they turned in for the night. Aang was nearly swept off his feat as Katara landed this perfect kiss right on him. It was romantic at first but then Aang decided to take over and put his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues wrestled in her mouth and they both loved it. As Aang pulled away for a breath they looked at each other and Katara caught Aang completely off guard with a question.

"You seem to be pretty good at that. You sure you never had any practice?" She said in a sexy tone that even she didn't know she had.

"What no! I would never do that with anyone but you." His reaction to the question made both of them feel a little more awkward.

"Ok well I guess we'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight Aang. I love you."

"Goodnight Katara I love you too."

As Katara left to go to bed Aang thought to himself.

_Wow I guess I shouldn't be as good at kissing. She said I was good but how did I get good?_ Aang's head pondered on these meaningless thoughts for some time. As Aang finally decided to go to sleep he only thought of one thing: Katara. His thoughts all froze except one as he stopped in front of her room. _Should I knock? Or just leave her in peace until tomorrow?_

Aang's head spun as he thought this decisive decision over.

* * *

Ok Guys I finished my second chapter I feel pretty good about it but I don't rate my stories you guys do so if you ever read this story please write a review so I can improve. Also as my bio says I'm going to Germany so ill work on a chapter or two while there. I will give a whole month before the next chapter comes out because I want everyone's response if I should change this romantic story to a romantic Lemon story.


	3. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or take credit for it in any if my stories.

Well here you go guys the winner of this little response/vote for lemon or not is: YES Lemon will now be in my story. I say this now it's a romantic lemon story I will NOT have any lustful lemon in my story.

* * *

The thought went in, around and through Aang's head.

_Should I ask to go in or not? This could either strengthen or destroy our relationship if I do. Oh what should I do?_ After a long thought Aang decided. _Ok ill go in_

Aang knocks on the door and hears Kataras voice on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It's Aang can I come in?" He hears the small lock on the door turn and sees Katara in the doorway wearing only a towel around her signifying that she just finished taking a bath.

"Yeah of course is something wrong?"

"No but I do need to talk to you about something." Aang said as he entered Kataras room and instantly noticed the small differences. Her bed was light lavender with matching pillows, the lighting in the room was a bit darker and her room was slightly larger than his.

"So what's up? Are you alright?" Katara asked as she invited Aang to sit on the bed with her.

"I don't really know an easy way to explain this Katara."

"It's ok; I have all the time in the world for you Aang."

"Well I know we love each other but I feel something more, something different. Every time I think about you I get these." Aang paused searching for the right word. "These "feelings" and they grow stronger and stronger each time. Like right now I see you in that towel and I just cannot stop thinking about you."

"What do you mean Aang? Would it make you feel better if I changed?"

"Oh…um no you're fine in that it's just that…well I can't explain it that easily Katara, sorry."

They both sat in silence: Aang wondering how to tell Katara his "feelings" and Katara trying to figure out what "feelings" Aang's trying to tell her. Just at that moment Katara understood what Aang was trying to tell her. Kataras eyes widened in confusion and curiosity.

_How does he know about that? He was raised by the monks. They did teach him that all life is sacred…maybe they taught him a bit more than he lets on?_

"Aang are you saying what I think your saying?"

"That depends on what you think I'm saying." Aang said acting coy hoping Katara would say it so he doesn't have to.

"I was thinking of this." Katara said as she pushed Aang on his back and began kissing him. There tongues fought passionately between each other as Katara climbed on top of Aang. Aang's hands went up and down Kataras back and neck until he stopped at her neck and embraced her head in his hands and made their kiss even more passionate. Then Kataras hand went in Aang's tunic and started to take the top portion off. Realizing Katara was struggling with it Aang lifted himself up to help her in the process. Katara began to move down to Aangs chest and kiss it then back up to his neck. She repeated the process two more times before Aang went on the offensive. He rolled Katara over and began to place light kisses all over her face before moving to her jaw line. As his kisses became longer and harder Katara let off soft moans that made Aang hungry to here more of her appreciation. Aang then moved up to her ear and kissed under her ear lobe.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed under her breath.

_She loves this. I love this. Why didn't I do this sooner?_

The brief moment Aang had to think disappeared as quickly as it came. He continued his assault on Kataras ear by giving it an experimental lick. As Katara moaned again out of pleasure Aang decided to give her ear one more lick. Receiving the same reward Aang moved back down to Kataras jaw line again and slowly moved further down and stopped right before he reached her breasts. Aang looked up at Katara with a questioned look on his face asking: _Are you sure?_ Katara saw and read this look and smiled and nodded for Aang to continue. With this sign Aang began to untie the towel around Katara. As he did Katara grew a very nervous look upon her face wondering if Aang would approve of her breasts.

_Will he like them?_ This question went through Kataras head a thousand times before Aang finished taking the towel off of her. Katara looked at Aang as Aang looked at Kataras breasts thinking of how they were the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Katara herself being the first. He stared at them for a few seconds longer just amazed by them before he heard Katara.

"Aang? Are they OK?" Katara asked in a nervous tone, wondering if he likes them.

"Their better than OK, their perfect." Aang said as his gaze came back up and met with Kataras.

Aang moved in for one quick kiss on Kataras lips before he went back down to her breasts. He proceeded to kiss her left while slowly rolling the right. Aang then moved up to the peak of Kataras nipple and gave it a lick and heard Kataras moan of great satisfaction. Aang began to suck gently on Kataras left nipple before moving over to the right one and doing the same thing.

"Ahh...Ahh…Aang that feels…Ahh…amazing!" Katara tried to exclaim while trying to keep her voice down at the same time. Hearing this Aang began to rub his manhood on Kataras inner thigh. Katara could feel how hard Aang was and how it was even being restricted by the lower portion of his tunic. So Katara decided to move her hand down to Aang's penis and stroke it while still on the outside of his tunic.

"Ahh, Katara!" Aang exclaimed barely holding back his excitement. With Katara getting some payback by hearing Aang moan and say her name she felt a small sense of satisfaction. Katara decided to move her hand inside Aang's tunic and continue from there, as she felt how hard his penis was she began to remove the rest of his tunic as well. As Katara removed the rest of Aang's clothes he got a sense of freedom as his manhood was released. With Aang "in position" Katara looked at him and spread her legs apart wide enough for him. "Aang this is going to hurt me but only for a short moment OK? When you go in, you're going to feel something like a wall. You have to push it out of the way, that's when it will hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you Katara, but if you want to continue on with this then OK." The couple smiled at each other once more before Aang started to penetrate Katara slowly. He felt the wall she mentioned and started to push harder until the deed was done. Aang looked up at Katara and saw a look of pain on her face which quickly changed to a smile as she looked at him; he smiled back and slowly began rocking in and out. During the process Aang was so worried about hurting Katara he didn't even realize how wonderful she felt on the inside: warm, wet, smooth, and unbelievable. Aang took all of these in as he continued his rocking at a slow pace.

"Faster…Harder…Deeper!" Katara tried to say with all the new feelings overtaking her. As she asked Aang did, he went faster, harder and deeper.

Katara asked again "Faster…Harder…Deeper!" With this again Aang went as fast, hard and deep as he could.

"Ahh Katara I feel like I'm going to explode!" Aang exclaimed as he was nearing his climax.

"I know Aang me too!" Katara agreed with Aang as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both of them were nearing their climax.

As in unison the young couple reached the climax. Aang's juices filled Kataras womanhood. With both of them breathing deeply Aang pulled out and fell over on the bed right next to Katara. Katara rolled over and rested her head on Aang's chest.

"Aang?" Katara asked as she tries to catch her breath.

"Yes Katara" Aang responded doing the same thing.

"Will you love me forever?" Aang turned his head and looked at Katara.

"Of course, I will love you for an eternity and an eternity after that."

Katara smiled at Aang and gave him one more kiss on his cheek before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ok well that was chapter three. Sorry it took so long to come out. Also I just have to say thank you to the authors that used "experimental lick" in their stories. I felt that if I was going into lemon I might throw that in there. So please review this for me I accept all types of criticism it all helps in its own way. Also I might change the name of my story if anyone opposes to this then please let me know. If your curious on what the name might be let me know I will send you a message telling you.


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or take credit for it in any if my stories.

Ok as I said in the beginning of chapter 3 this is a romantic lemon not a lustful one I will not have pity, hardcore or completely random sex in it just because somebody wants it in there. Also I would like to thank all the people who wrote a review, have Author/story alerts and everyone else who read my now on with the story!

* * *

As the early morning light shinned through the window Katara woke up realizing that neither she nor Aang had moved since last night. Katara began to quietly crawl out of bed trying not to disturb her lover.

_I hope you slept well Aang I don't think we can do that again for some time. _Katara thought as she stared at the slumbering Avatar. Katara turned from Aang to go into the bathroom for a quick shower, as she did he woke up. Aang watched as Katara left to the bathroom and thought to himself.

_That was the best night of my life. Next time we do that I'm going to make it special for her._ Just as Aang was in a peaceful thought he heard Katara call to him from the bathroom.

"Aang are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm up."

"How about we go and get some breakfast in a little bit just the two of us?"

"That sounds great."

"Maybe you might want to go take a quick shower?"

"I'm already on it." Aang said as he already had half of his clothes on. "I will come back to get you in about twenty minutes OK?"

"Alright then love you."

"Love you too." Right as Aang left through the front door he bumped into Sokka on his way out. Sokka looked at Aang with a very curious look on his face.

"Aang? Why are you in Kataras room?"Aang blushed and looked for a good reason to be in her room that wasn't the truth.

"What? Can't a guy just stop by his girlfriend's room and say good morning? Geez Sokka you really got to lighten up a bit you know. Oh well I'll let it slid this time Sokka but I'm watching you." Aang said as he pointed at his eyes and then at Sokkas before entering his room adjacent to Kataras. With Sokka completely dumbfounded at what just happened he shrugged it off and continued downstairs.

_Phew that was to close. _Aang began to prepare himself for his and Kataras breakfast date. Twenty minutes past by and he went back to Kataras room and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in."

"Hi Katara are you all ready?"

"Oh sorry Aang what did you say?" Katara's mind was clearly on something else at the time and Aang saw this.

"Katara are you OK?"

"Yeah I've just been wondering if anyone heard us last night…or felt us."

"Ha-ha you mean toph don't you?"

Katara looked at him with an irritated look on her face which made Aang stop laughing.

"Sorry Katara but look under you. It's all wood Toph can't see anything up here." Katara face glowed bright pink that Aang could notice even with her dark skin.

"Oh. I guess I forgot about that, but that doesn't mean you had to laugh at me."

"Oh come on Katara laugh a little it was funny." Katara thought about it and realized that it was a pretty silly thing to worry about. She smiled and chuckled a little.

"There we go that's what I'm talking about. OK now let's go get something to eat." As the couple left the room and headed downstairs they saw that the tea shop was packed with customers looking for some morning tea. They spotted Iroh and called out to him.

"Hey Iroh a little busy today!" Aang yelled so he could hear him over the customer's conversations.

"Can't talk serving tea!" Iroh yelled back to them.

"That's fine can you tell everyone else that were going to go and get breakfast?"

"Got it going for breakfast." As the couple left the tea shop they wondered where they should go to eat. The two decided on just walking around until they found a quiet restaurant. They stopped in front of a restaurant called "The Prancing Pony." They got there meal and enjoyed the small talk between each other as they ate. Especially when Aang said that he ran into Sokka as he left Kataras room.

"You said what?" Katara said trying to hold back laughing to loud.

"Yeah I basically told him that he was over reacting again and said that I would be watching him then he just stood there looking all Sokka confused." Aang said as he got up and walked backwards replaying what he did earlier today. Katara couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. It was one thing at what Aang said but for him to then go and add motions to his story made her crack up. Aang sat back down and joined in on the laughter. After they finished their meal they decided to walk around Ba Sing Se for an hour or so. As the couple walked hand in hand they started to notice more and more of the people whispering and pointing.

"Aang, why are the all whispering and pointing at us?"

"Don't worry Katara they just didn't expect to see the Avatar with such a beautiful girlfriend." Aang said as he turned to look at Katara. Her eyes said that she was caught off guard by this response but also a little embarrassed. She blushed lightly and smiled at Aang.

_Oh yeah! Score one for Aang! Now, I just have to NOT say anything stupid._ Aang felt pretty proud for his comment. In return Katara did something Aang didn't expect.

"Aww you're so sweet!" Katara exclaimed as she placed a gentle kiss on Aang's cheek. As Aang wasn't even ready for it he tried to play it cool although his surprised face said otherwise.

_I see the game you're playing Aang. I can play just as hard as you._ After Kataras thought she realized that after she kissed him the voices grew from a whisper to quiet talking. Katara could only make out a few things that the people said.

"She kissed him!"

"They make such a cute couple."

"Who wants some meat? Buy two hog monkey thighs I'll throw in a carrot for free!"

"Aang can we head back to Iroh's tea shop now? These people are wierding me out with all their staring."

"OK Katara I'm starting to feel the same way." The couple walked down the next street, turning them around, and stared heading back to the Jasmine Dragon. As the Jasmine Dragon came into view they saw Sokka standing outside waiting for something.

"Hey Sokka what are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for Hawky."

"The messenger hawk you bought in the fire nation?"

"Yep the very same, I sent a message a few days ago to Dad asking if he can come visit us." Kataras face lit up like Aang's tattoos in the avatar state. "You mean dads going to come here?"

"I don't know yet but Hawky will be back any minute now, when he gets here I will find you and tell you if dads going to make it. OK?" Katara nodded and ran inside and up to her room basically dragging Aang with her.

"I can't believe my dad's going to be here! I know I've gotten to see him a lot more since the wars over but I feel like I have to make up for lost time." Katara said in an excited state that made Aang look at her weird. "What?" She commented.

"It's just I've never seen you this happy before. We've all seen you as just happy but right now you're like a completely different person. Don't get me wrong though I love to see you happy.

"I know I'm excited and you should be too because now we get to tell my dad that were together." Katara said waiting anxiously for a response from Aang.

"Oh so that's why you're so excited." Aang said as he finally understood.

"What's wrong you're not excited?"

"I am it's just, what if he can't make it." Once Katara heard this her face of pure happiness turned into despair. The second Aang saw this he face palmed himself and went to turn around what he had just said to destroy Kataras happiness.

"Of course the war is over now so I don't see any reason why he shouldn't make it. I'm sure he's already on his way as a matter of fact." Aang said hoping this was enough to make Katara happy again. She turned to him and put on a small smile that made Aang smile back. Katara went over to Aang and gave him a hug.

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but you wouldn't have to if you just said "Yes Katara I am very happy just like you." Katara said mocking Aang's voice, this caused Aang to laugh.

"Ha-ha OK Katara from now on I will always say exactly what you want me to say." Aang responded with a sarcastic voice.

"That's right and don't you forget it." The couple stopped hugging and gave each other a look that they both new. Right as they moved in for a long, deep and passionate kiss Sokka broke in through Kataras door.

"Katara I just got the…what were you two doing?"

"Well Sokka we were just about to make out until you ruined the moment." Katara responded bluntly knowing it would irritate Sokka.

"Well then I came at the perfect time."

"Sokka what were you saying after you basically destroyed Kataras door." Aang asked.

"What I did not." Sokka turned around to see that the door was only holding on by the bottom hinges and that the lock, which was originally attached to the door, was now on the ground in pieces. "HA I guess I don't know my own strength." Sokka said as he began flexing his arm and poking his bicep.

"SOKKA! What did the note say?" Katara nearly screamed at him. Sokka with a surprised face stopped poking his bicep, pulled out the letter and began reading.

"Dear Sokka, I got your messenger hawk asking if I can come up to Ba Sing Se. As much as I would love to see you right now I can't. We are all very busy rebuilding the South Pole to its former glory." Sokka paused and looked up at Katara who looked as though she was going to lose it.

"Hold on It keeps going." Sokka said as he continued reading.

"However I can make it up there in about a month when our village is completed. That still doesn't mean you can't come down here though. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you again. I wait for your reply and tell your sister that I'm sorry and I love her very much. Love dad. PS did you ever think of naming your Hawk? I was thinking of something like Hawky."

"That's where it ends. So what do you say Katara should we begin our journey to the South Pole?" Sokka asked Katara who had several different feelings right now. She looked up to Sokka and said-

* * *

Sorry I just thought I would throw in yet another cliff hanger. Also this is my longest story yet 2000+ characters. I feel proud even though it's not that long compared to other stories I've read. I would also like to clear a few things up. First I didn't like the fact that in most stories I read Toph knew what they did that night so I changed it up a bit. Second my simile up above comparing Kataras face with Aang's tattoos, I had no idea what actually lit up brightly in the world of Avatar since it's a safe bet they don't have Christmas trees. Finally I made a reference to the prancing pony, so the first five people that tell me what it's from get a reward.


	5. Acquiring the Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or take credit for it in any if my stories.

Wow, new longest chapter, beat chapter four by a good five hundred words. Also I'm trying to add some action into the story as well so it's not just romance but also exciting. Let me know what you think of it.

* * *

"That's where it ends. So what do you say Katara should we begin our journey to the South Pole?" Sokka asked Katara who had several different feelings right now. She looked up to Sokka and said

"OK we'll head there tomorrow morning." Saying this made Sokka so happy that he even offered to fix the door.

"Yeah!" Sokka exclaimed as he gave his sister a platypus bear hug. "To show you how happy I am I'm going to fix your door." He said with a rather large grin.

"Sokka I would have made you fix it even if you didn't offer." Katara said as she stared at him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, but before I fix your door I have to tell Suki." Sokka said crossing his arms and turning away.

"Fine, go on." Katara sighed and put her hand to her temples as Sokka ran out of the room.

"Don't worry Katara he's just excited." Aang said.

"Yeah I know but when Sokka gets excited he tends to be a bit more-" Before Katara could finish she heard a loud thud come from the hallway followed by Sokka mumbling something. "Clumsy." She finished figuring out that Sokka probably fell on the ground in his haste. The couple laughed as they pictured Sokka on the ground, more than likely with his face on the wood and his butt in the air and mumbling into the ground like normal.

"We should go see if anyone wants to come with us." Aang finally said as he tried to control his laughter. Katara nodded in agreement trying to do the same, but as they left the room they looked at Sokka who, as they guessed, was face planted on the ground with his butt in the air mumbling into the ground. Both Aang and Katara bent over in laughter.

"A picture was one thing but seeing it now that's priceless." Katara barely managed to say. Sokka got up and continued to walk to Suki's room trying to hide his red face planted and embarrassed face. The couple continued to laugh all the way downstairs holding their stomach and wiping away tears of laughter. As they reached the main floor they finally quelled their laughter but still let out a few giggles. The first person they found was Iroh who was washing some dirty cups.

"Hey Iroh we've got a question to ask you." Aang asked as Iroh turned around and waited patiently for their question. "Katara, Sokka, Suki and I are going to the south pole to visit her dad would you like to join us?"

"As much as I would love to go with you I can't, the Jasmine Dragon is far under staffed as it is and I need all the help I can get." Iroh responded sadly but still kept his smile on.

"Oh, are you sure you can't go?" Katara asked as Iroh shook his head. Katara then felt Aang's hand on her shoulder followed by his voice.

"Come on Katara lets go see if the others can come. Oh wait…Iroh do you know where Zuko and Mai would be?"

"I do but I think they would like to be alone for now, they will return around supper," He said reassuring them.

"OK then what about toph?"

"If I remember correctly she went to the sparing circle a few blocks away. Do you know where it is?"

"We'll find it don't worry." Aang said to Iroh as he and Katara ran out the door with Katara yelling back to him.

"Thanks for all the help Iroh we'll be back around lunch bye!" Katara had to yell as her and Aang ran towards the sound of flying boulders hitting the ground and random screaming and cheering. When the couple arrived they could see a rather large crowd around the sparing circle. They fought their way through to the front as they saw toph staring down her next opponent, a rather large man who had an ego the size of Sokka's stomach. After looking at this man they recognized him as The Boulder.

"The Boulder demands a rematch with the blind bandit!" He exclaimed and pointed at toph who just stood there waiting for him to finish.

"You may have beaten me last time, but this time will be different. You will no longer be the greatest earthbender in the world. It will be The Boulder on top of the mountain this time." As the Boulder's rants continued Toph recognized a familiar vibration and started to walk towards it.

"What's this is the little girl afraid of The Boul-AAHHHHH!" The Boulder screamed as Toph sent a small platform up under The Boulder to launch him away.

"Hey Twinkle Toes hey Katara."

"Hey Toph how was your reunion with The Boulder?" Aang chuckled.

"It was nice even though he hasn't changed a bit. So what's up I'm sure you didn't come here to see me kick the best earthbenders in Ba Sing Se's butt."

"We wanted to see if you would come with us to the South Pole to visit my dad." Katara asked Toph with a hope that she would say yes even if she knew that she would say no.

Toph thought about it and then an idea popped into her head. "How about this if Twinkle Toes can beat me by just using earthbending then yes I will go with." Toph said as Katara grew a smile on her face and looked at Aang who had a grin on and was about to bow and accept when Toph put her hand up to stop him. "But, if he can't then when you get back were going back to Ember Island to watch the Ember Island Players again." Toph said with a large smile since she was the only one who actually liked the play the first time. Katara and Aang looked at each other then nodded.

"I accept your challenge Toph."

"Good, then let's get started shall we?" Toph said as she walked back into the sparing circle.

"Alright." Aang said as he air bent himself to the other side of the circle.

"Just remember that you can't do that when we start OK." Toph said remembering how he beat her the first time.

"Don't worry I know the rules only earthbending." Aang said as there match began. Toph started by kicking up two rocks at Aang who held his ground and pushed his hands out as the rocks shattered on contact. Aang responded by kicking a rather large boulder at Toph. As the boulder went towards her she disappeared under the earth then reappeared behind Aang who quickly shot a pillar up straight into Toph's chest that made her slide near the edge of the circle.

"Well that was close; I guess you've learned a thing or two about sensing vibrations huh?" Toph asked Aang as she started getting back up to "see" that Aang had turned to face her.

"I should I had a pretty good teacher." Aang said to try and catch her off guard as he kicked up several large rocks and sent them right at Toph. She quickly sent up a stone pyramid around her and shot one of the sides right at Aang. Unfortunately he didn't see this and it caught him off guard and hit him sending him to the other side of the circle. Toph wasted no time with this she quickly sent up a series of pillars that caused Aang to bounce off each one. Right as he was about to be knocked out of the circle Aang pushed on the final pillar causing it to collapse. He landed on his feet and looked at Toph.

"That wasn't very fair; at least I let you back up."Aang said with happy tone showing Toph that he enjoyed the challenge. Toph smirked and sent the rest of her stone pyramid at Aang then kicking the ground turning the rock under him into sand. Aang looked at the pyramid as he only had a brief moment to dodge it. Not a second to late, Aang side stepped the pyramid and started to stomp the ground causing massive tremors within the circle hoping that Toph would lose her balance. She responded by jumping in the air and slamming her head into the ground causing the tremors to stop and sent a wave of earth at Aang. Aang looked at the wave dumbfounded then charged it and kicked the center of it sending a precise sphere of earth at Toph. The rock came fast and hard and hit Toph and made her fly out of the circle. Aang looked down at Toph who started to get back up.

"Yeah!" Aang cheered as he shot his fist into the air.

"Don't get to excited Twinkle Toes if you were on the ground I could have easily blocked that and you know it. Toph said as she walked over to Aang and punched him in the arm.

"Ow." Aang said holding his arm. "I wonder if I'll ever get use to your punches?" he asked Toph.

Toph shrugged and punched Aang in the arm again.

"Ow, stop it." He laughed

"My guess would be never." Katara said as she walked up and joined them. "So Toph I guess you'll be joining us then?"

"Yeah I guess but I don't think I'm going to like it…will I have to wear shoes?"

"Only if you don't want your feet to freeze." Katara said with a growing grin on her face. She looked up at the sky and figured it was a few hours past noon. "Come on lets head back to Iroh's tea shop and get something to eat."

"That sounds great. Kicking butt really makes me hungry." Toph said holding her stomach. The group walked back to the Jasmine Dragon and had lunch. They saw Sokka, Suki and Iroh and told them how Toph spent the day beating up random earthbenders in the sparing circle and how Aang had beat her. They also let them know that Toph decided to go with them. They all continued their conversation well into supper. Katara, Iroh and Suki left to prepare supper. As they finished and brought out the food they heard the front door slide open to see Zuko and Mai in the door.

"I told you they would be back at supper." Iroh said acting like he knew the exact time they would show up.

"Sorry we've been gone the whole day." Zuko apologized.

"Don't worry about it your just in time for supper. Please join us." Iroh said to his nephew and pulling up two more chairs for Zuko and Mai to sit.

"Hey Zuko? Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph and I are headed to the South Pole. Would you like to come?" Aang asked with much hope in his voice? Zuko continued to eat his soup without looking at Aang or responding."Zuko are you their?"

"I heard you I just don't have an answer." Zuko said as he continued to divert his eyes from Aang.

"Why? You don't have to be back in the fire nation for another two weeks. That's plenty of time for you to get to the South Pole, relax and get back to the fire nation." Aang said pestering the Fire Lord trying to get him to go with.

"Fine you want to know why I don't know if I should go?" Zuko asked Aang as he finally looked at him. Aang nodded his head and eagerly awaited his answer. "The South Pole is where I first met you and not only that where I first caused people pain. I scarred the village with my firebending and took away their hope when I took you. However I'm a different person now, but I don't know if they'll be able to see past that." Aang watched Zuko realizing that he was conflicted with past memories.

"Don't worry so much about it Zuko, if they heard anything about the past month then I'm sure they would have no problem with it. Besides seeing you with me and two other members of their tribe couldn't hurt your chances to much." Aang told Zuko hoping this would convince him to go with.

"Yeah Zuko if you go with us then we'll get to show you our home now that it's being rebuilt to the city it used to be. Just don't get your hopes up to much after all it is just snow and ice." Sokka said continuing to pressure Zuko for an answer. Zuko looked at Mai.

"What do you think Mai? Would you like to take a visit to the South Pole?"

"Hey as long as I don't freeze to death then that's fine." Mai said in her normal gloomy tone.

"Alright then, both of us will join you all on your trip to the South Pole." Zuko said smiling at the group.

"That's great were leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast don't be late or were going to leave you behind." Katara said jokingly. The rest of the night was filled with random conversations and arguments such as what's the South Pole like in the winter or if a Komodo Rhino could beat a Saber Tooth Moose Lion in a fight. By the time everyone decided to go to bed it was midnight. All were sleeping soundly awaiting the next day except for one air nomad and girl from the Southern water tribe.

"Aang c…can I…can I stay with you tonight?" Katara stammered. Aang looked over to her with face of concern.

"Of course you can. Whenever you want you can stay with me, I'll always be there for you."Aang finished as he initiated a long and passionate kiss that made Katara melt. The couple smiled at each other and walked up to Aang's room. They climbed into his bed and began to cuddle. Aang wrapped his arm around Kataras waist pulling her close to him. Shortly after, the couple fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry I kind of made the end a little mushy. I also find it hard to write for Mai. As dark and gloomy as she is you would think it's easy but it's pretty hard for me.

Anyways there is chapter five guys don't forget to review. It always helps the story improve.


	6. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or take credit for it in any if my stories.

My Inspiration behind this and the next chapter is a song called Think Twice by eve6.

Brief warning! the start of this story is mushy. To all Anti-mushyists don't read.

* * *

Aang woke up early next morning to see his sleeping beauty in front of him. Aang remember that he and Katara had slept with each other this night. He figured that Sokka was probably going to need another reason on why they were, yet again, together in the early morning. He decided to deal with that problem when it came. Aang decided to wake up his beloved by kissing her neck and cheek gently. Katara's eyes remained closed but she put on a smile and moaned softly. Aang stopped and smiled at Katara and began brushing her hair behind her ear.

"What did I do to deserve such a great wakeup call?" Katara asked sleepily.

"Nothing I just like to treat you nice once and awhile." Aang responded. Katara rolled over and gave Aang a passionate kiss on the lips. They both thought that their kiss lasted an eternity. Katara slowly broke the kiss away and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Aang stayed in the bed and suddenly remembered that today was the day they went to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Are you ready for today Katara?" Aang asked hoping that she was still excited to tell her dad about their new relationship.

"Of course Aang, not only do we finally get to go back to my home, but we also get to tell my dad and the entire village about our new relationship." Katara said from the bathroom.

"Do you really think we should make Toph come with us? I know I beat her in the match but still I just don't think she would like it there." Aang asked Katara as she poked her head out of the doorway to respond.

"You did beat her but I don't think we should make her do anything she doesn't want to." At that moment Katara had an amazing thought pop into her head. She ran out of the bathroom and grabbed Aang's hands and looked him in the eyes with a huge smile on.

"What?" The curious Avatar asked as he stared into Katara's cerulean eyes that sparkled with an idea.

"Were going down south right?"

"Yeah?"

"Going south we must pass through all the southern earth kingdom villages' right?"

"Katara where are you going with this?" Aang asked still completely confused at whatever Katara was getting at.

"Why don't we stop by Gaoling and let Toph be with her parents so she can catch up with them?" Aang never thought about that and the idea sounded perfect.

"OK, but we can't tell Toph or the others, we should make it a surprise." Aang looked into the eyes of his lover and kissed her on the lips. He moved his hands behind her head and made the kiss deeper. Their tongues wrestled for control in each other's mouths. Aang broke away from the kiss and had a sly smile on. Katara, who appreciated the kiss, was confused on why he gave it to her and then had that smile on.

"OK…why do you have that smile on your face?" Katara asked.

"Because that's one of the reasons why I love you Katara, your intelligence." He started. "You always seem to have ideas that change a good idea into a perfect one, like right now for example."

"Oh really, then what are the other reasons you love me?" Katara asked with a smirk on her face.

"All in due time my love." Aang said as he put his hands behind his head and lay back onto the bed.

"Aww come on tell me one more at least. If you do then I won't ask you again until you tell me what the rest are." Katara said as she put on a puppy dog face and crawled on top of Aang. Once Aang saw this face he couldn't refuse it he had to give in and tell her another reason.

"Ok fine another reason that I love you so much is how much comfort I get when I am with you. Whenever I'm with you I feel like everything is perfect even if it isn't. Like all the times I was in the Avatar state out of anger, remember? The Southern Air Temple, General Fong's base and the Si Wong desert. Each one of those places you pulled me out of the Avatar state. Nobody in the world can do that except for you." Aang finished and Katara looked at him with a tear in her eye and gave Aang a long and tender hug.

"I know that we love each other but I didn't know I meant that much to you." Katara said still buried in Aang's shoulder.

"You mean more than that to me; you mean the world to me Katara. If I lost you I don't know what would happen to me." Aang said stroking Katara's back trying to comfort her. Katara sat up and smiled at Aang, she gave him a light kiss on his forehead and got off of him.

"Come on Aang we should start heading downstairs for breakfast." Katara said trying to quell her emotions. Aang got out of bed and put on his shirt and took Kataras hand and began leading her downstairs. They arrived to see that everyone had their bags packed and placed near the front door ready to go. The couple walked to the table that everyone was sitting at and joined them. Iroh came out with two bowls of fruit for Katara and Aang.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?" Iroh asked.

"I slept great how about you Katara?"

"Like a baby." Katara reassured Iroh.

"That's great, now you two eat up you have a big day ahead of you." They nodded and started eating the fruit. Aang thought to himself for a little bit. _It's a good thing that Sokka doesn't pay much attention when he eats._ Aang looked up to see that Sokka had a piece of meat in each hand and was eating them furiously._ Oh well at least I don't have to explain why me and Katara were with each other this morning._

"Aang are you alright?" Kataras voice brought Aang back to reality and realized that he hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something, no big deal." Aang said as he started eating his fruit. Shortly after everyone finished breakfast, packed everything onto Appa and said goodbye to Iroh.

"Alright are we all ready for our next adventure?" Aang asked looking back to the saddle were he saw Zuko holding Mai, Sokka holding Suki, Toph clinging to the side of the saddle and Katara who looked at the group then back at Aang. Everyone nodded at the same time to Aang.

"OK then let's get going Appa yip yip!" With this they were all finally on their way to the Southern Water Tribe, or so everyone thought. After a few hours Sokka noticed that they were drifting to the left and wondered what was going on. He got up and walked over to the edge of the saddle so he could see Aang.

"Uh hey Aang I don't want to tell you how to fly Appa but you should keep him strait if we want to get to the Southern Water Tribe." Aang smiled at this and turned around and looked past Sokka at Katara. She noticed Aang looking at her and went over to see why.

"What's going on?"

"Aang is trying to get us lost." Sokka said bluntly.

"Ha ha not exactly Sokka, should we tell him Katara?"

"I guess." Katara said and leaned in close and began to whisper. "But what if you know who hears us?"

"It's ok she won't, Here Sokka get down here with me." Aang said as he moved over so both he and Sokka could fit on Appa's head. Aang whispered into Sokka's ear and told him about Katara's idea.

"That's a great idea, but one question. When were you two alone?" Sokka questioned. Aang's face went from happiness and excitement to nervousness.

"Um you know…when we were uh." Aang fumbled on his own words trying to get an answer for the Water tribe warrior.

"Sokka we slept with each other last night because you wouldn't fix my door like I told you to do." Katara said hoping bringing back the door would change the topic.

"Hey I said I would fix the door I just never said when. Wait a minute." Sokka paused with a look of deep thought on his face. "YOU TWO SLEPT WITH EACHOTHER!" Sokka exclaimed nearly falling off of Appa's head.

"Relax Sokka we didn't do anything." Katara mumbled "that night" so Sokka heard her but couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Sokka demanded from his sister.

"What was what? I just said that we had just slept with each other."

"Oh no no no after that, you said something and I want to know what."

"I didn't say anything Sokka now drop it before I push you off Appa." The waterbender glared at her brother.

"Fine ill drop it for now." Sokka said in an irritated and defeated tone. He crawled back up into the saddle were everyone was staring at him trying to hold in their laughter. As he crawled up Katara jumped down to sit next to Aang. He began to whisper to her so she could barely hear him.

"Why did you say that? If Sokka was smart enough to figure out what you mumbled I'm sure I would be dead right now."

"I don't really know." Katara smiled at this thought and rested her head on Aang's shoulder and relaxed. The group flew around the Si Wong Dessert to the Eastern Air Temple, where Aang had met Guru Pathik. Aang had hoped that the guru was still their so he could talk with him and introduce him to the group. Upon their arrival Aang ran off trying to find him, he ran to the first spot where they met and as he guessed the Guru there meditating.

"Hello Aang it's good to see you again." Said Pathik without opening his eyes. Aang smiled and ran up the stairs and bowed as Guru Pathik stood up, faced Aang and bowed back.

"Hello Guru Pathik."

"I had a vision that you would come back here but I could not see the reason why." Pathik said questioning Aang's presence.

"We were on our way to the Southern Water Tribe and we decided to come here on our way."

"Ah I see and who is with you this time? More than just Appa I hope." Aang smiled and forgot all about his friends with the excitement of seeing Pathik again.

"Yeah this time I have a few new friends for you to meet. Let's go find them I'll tell you about them on the way." Aang said pulling Pathik to the area where they landed.

"Ok first is the new Fire Lord, Zuko, my Firebending teacher and his girlfriend Mai. Then comes my Earthbending teacher, her name is Toph, she's blind but she can see with her feet by feeling the vibrations in the ground. Next is Sokka and Suki, Sokka's a water tribe warrior and Suki is a Kyoshi warrior. Finally is Katara, my Waterbending teacher and now my girlfriend."Aang finished and looked away from Pathik thinking that he would be angry for remembering how Aang had left him last time for her.

"Aang I know what you're thinking and no I'm not mad at you for leaving last time you were here." The Guru said looking down at Aang who looked back up at him with a smile on. They walked down the rest of the hall to see the group unpacking their stuff from Appa's saddle. The group stopped and looked at Aang and the weird old man with the long white beard.

"Hello everyone I am guru Pathik." He said introducing himself and walked up to each person to meet them.

"You must be Sokka and Suki am I right?"

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." They said as they shook Pathik's hand.

"Ahh and you must be Toph; I have heard you have a great gift with your feet." Toph smiled and nodded to the Guru.

"This must be the new Fire Lord Zuko and his girlfriend Mai yes?"

"It's an honor to meet you Guru Pathik." Zuko said and bowed in respect.

"And finally we have the most powerful influence on the young Avatar, Katara." He said staring deep into her eyes.

"Yes but what makes you think I'm the most powerful influence on Aang?" Katara questioned. Realizing that Aang never told her that she was the reason he didn't open his last chakra, Pathik backed off.

"Just a guess." He replied with a smile and turned to Aang.

"Shall I show you were the rooms are?"

"That would be great we've all had a long day." Pathik walked them down a few hallways and arrived at four empty rooms with only a bed in each.

"There aren't many beds here anymore so you will have to pair up and spend the night with each other. I shall let you decide this good night to you all." Pathik said as he walked off. Everyone got to a room and just as Aang and Katara reached a door Sokka stopped them.

"Oh no, no way are you two sleeping with each other again." Sokka said over exaggerating again.

"What's the big deal Sokka you and Suki sleep with each other every night, and I'm sure that's not all you two do." Katara said making Sokka stop in his tracks. At that moment Suki came up and grabbed the defeated water tribe warrior's arm and dragged him away.

"OK everyone let's just get some sleep, we have a long journey in front of us." Aang commanded. Everyone went to their rooms and began their rest. Aang and Katara just cuddled in their bed and began talking.

"Katara why did you nearly tell Sokka what we did two nights ago?" Asked Aang hoping he would get more of an explanation this time.

"Because I want everyone to know how much we love each other. We won't get much alone time on this trip, especially at the South Pole."

"I understand that but I don't think that may have been the best way to show it."

"Maybe, but that night was still fun wasn't it?" Katara asked while blushing remembering how the two 'expressed' their love for each other. When Aang heard this, he two began to blush. The couple reminisced about the night in their heads and started to fall asleep, but before either of them could, Katara shot up with a gasp.

"What's wrong Katara?" Asked the curious air nomad sitting up next to her. Katara turned to Aang and whispered to him to make sure the others didn't hear.

"That night that we made love when you um…'released' into me." The puzzled Avatar paid close attention at his girlfriend, not fully understanding yet.

"And? What abo-"Aang's voice trailed off and his eyes shot open suddenly realizing that he could have impregnated Katara. She looked at Aang who finally understood and nodded slowly.

"Are you pregnant?" Asked Aang still in his shock.

"I don't know, it's too early to tell, but when I find out I'll let you know. It's ok Aang just don't worry about it I'm just glad that, if I do turn out pregnant, they are yours."Katara said reassuringly to Aang who started to calm down. He looked into his girlfriends sapphire eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah me two." They laid back down into a cuddling position, both acting like they were asleep. They both had a new and rather heavy weight that was just placed on their shoulders. After a few hours they both fell asleep and awaited the next day.

* * *

WOAH NOW! What's this? A possibility of Katara being pregnant? Want to find out? Ok I'll tell you…in the later chapters. Ha ha I'm so evil aren't I. Ok not really. Anyways people you know the drill read the story and click the little "Review this Chapter" button underneath this. Thanks for reading and double thanks for reviewing, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Conversations in Gaoling

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or take credit for it in any if my stories.

Don't know how many of you noticed yet but I started naming my chapters. Also a few chapters ago I said I might change the name of my story, but I like the name. It fits the story rather well. And Thanks for over 5000 views everyone. Anyways enough of my rants ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Aang woke up after his long night remembering their conversation.

"_Are you pregnant?"_

"_I don't know, it's too early to tell, but when I find out I'll let you know. It's ok Aang just don't worry about it I'm just glad that, if I do turn out pregnant, they are yours."_

"_Yeah me two."_

Aang felt a great deal of joy and grief. He was happy that Katara would have his child. However he felt that it was his fault that she might be pregnant. If only he had taken it slow with her, but instead he decided to take a rather large step in their relationship. Aang tried to sit up and get out of bed without disturbing Katara from her sleep. He guessed that she must have slept the same as him, terrible. Aang reached the foot of the bed and successfully got out of the bed without waking Katara. He grabbed his shirt and left the room in search for Guru Pathik. As the door closed Katara woke up.

"Aang?" She sat up and stared at the door wondering if last night was the reason he left so early. Feeling alone, Katara laid back down and brought the sheets over her head and fell back asleep.

Aang continued his search for Pathik, checking each hall and temple until he found him meditating with a beautiful scenery in front of him. The sun turned the sky shades of orange, blue, purple and red. The clouds around it added lighter shades of each color adding to the beauty. Aang was brought back to earth by Pathik who yet again knew Aang was there without even opening an eye or turning around.

"Hello Aang you are up early, even for you."

"I've got a lot on my mind." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can see that but I feel that there is more to it than just something on your mind." Pathik said as he finally turned to Aang and invited him to come and sit with him. Aang sat down adjacent to Pathik and wondered how to explain this to him. This subject was still new to Aang and he has to get advice for it from someone who probably didn't even understand his predicament.

"Let me guess what this is about." Said Pathik who broke the silence between the two.

"It's something you did with the young waterbender isn't it?" Aang was completely caught off guard by the question since it was dead on the topic.

"Y…yeah." Said a reluctant Aang who knew advice from Pathik was what he needed but still didn't fully want to tell him the story.

"Hmm I see. Aang, how much are you willing to give up for her?"

"What do you mean? I would do anything for Katara."

"You see Aang you have already given up firebending, mastering the Avatar State and the reason you're here right now is probably because you broke your vow of celibacy as a monk because of her as well." Aang sat in shock having no idea what to say in response.

_How would he know that? It doesn't make any sense at all._ Aang thought since he couldn't move his mouth.

"Aang, you haven't answered my question. How much are you willing to give up for her?" Repeated the Guru. Aang sat in silence and finally found the words he was looking for.

"I told you, I would do anything for Katara. I learned firebending and how to control the Avatar State as well for your information." Aang snapped, stood up and left the Guru to himself. He didn't ask the question he wanted or get the advice he wanted but he did realize something…he and Katara had a long talk ahead of them. Aang decided to wait until they arrived in Gaoling to talk with Katara about everything so they could have more privacy. For now he decided the best thing to do was to leave and get their day started. Aang returned to his and Katara's room to find it empty. He searched in the other rooms to find no one was there. Aang continued his search for them deciding to start with the kitchen. Luckily he found everyone in the kitchen searching for something to eat. They had brought supplies but figured that the air temple would have some exotic foods.

"Hi Aang is everything ok?" Katara asked remembering that he left the room early in the morning. Aang walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah everything's great I was just talking with Guru Pathik about…something, it's not important."

"Yeah that guys weird if you ask me. He doesn't smell like normal old people he smells more like onion and banana."Sokka stated as Suki punched him in the arm.

"Ow what? You were all thinking it."

"Sokka be nice you barely know him and you're already judging him." Suki scolded Sokka for his rather rude comment. Aang simply ignored the comment still thinking about his and Guru Pathik's conversation.

"Are you guys almost ready to go?" Aang asked in a tone dead voice. The Gaang looked at him wondering why he was acting so weird, all except Katara who had one pretty good idea. The group sat in silence for a minute as no one had an idea why they had to leave so soon.

"Um, sure I guess. We have food on Appa and can eat on the way there so yeah I guess we can go. Do you think we should say goodbye to Guru Pathik?" Sokka responds finally breaking the silence. Aang turned around and proceeded to walk towards Appa and waited for the rest of the group. Everyone moved out of the ancient kitchen and headed towards Appa as well. They all hopped on and continued their journey to the South Pole. The saddle was unusually quiet other than the rustling of food and bags. Katara went over to Appa's head and sat down next to Aang.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked still concerned if what she said had affected him so much that it changed him.

"No not at all." Aang responded quickly trying to avoid the conversation he was about to have.

"Is it about what I said last night?" Katara began guessing since she easily figured out Aang lied to her to avoid talking. Aang sighed deeply and looked over to Katara.

"No it's not that, well maybe it is. I don't know I'll tell you more when we get to-" Aang quickly stopped realizing that he almost ruined the surprise for Toph. "When we get to…our destination." Aang covered for his almost slip up.

"Ok then we'll talk more when we get there." Katara sighed and rested her head on Aang's shoulder and waited for the arrival. The flight went on in silence when Sokka's alert voice brought everyone's attention to him.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Momo?"

"Come to think of it I haven't seen the little guy for awhile now. Aang do you know where he is?" Suki asked showing her concern for their little furry friend.

"Yeah he's right here." Aang said as he opened his shirt reveling Momo who was sleeping.

"Has he been in there the entire time?" Asked Katara.

"Pretty much, he left when we arrived at the temple and then I found him this morning on Appa."

"Oh…well at least he's safe. Actually now that I think of it…where's Hawky?" Sokka asked continuing being worried for all the pets he couldn't see.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to mention that I barrowed him to send a message back to the Fire Nation to see if everything's alright." Zuko pitched in on the topic. "He's going to arrive back at The Jasmine Dragon and then my Uncle will send him to the South Pole when he arrives." Zuko finished.

"Alright then as long as somebody knows where he is." Sokka said reassuring himself. The Gaang all waited for a few more hours and landed in the forest briefly to eat lunch. Once done they took off again and continued their way to Gaoling. It was about four hours past mid day before they finally arrived at Gaoling. Everyone was confused on why they where landing here except for Sokka, Katara and Aang. Once they stopped no one moved but Toph who jumped right out of the saddle to embrace the earth. She stood still for a moment then turned around to Aang.

"Twinkle Toes get your butt down here!" Toph exclaimed realizing where she was.

"Toph don't blame him it was my idea."Katara said as she jumped off of Appa to talk with Toph. "I just thought that after your letter that you would want to see your family again." Toph stood quietly knowing that Katara was right and slowly nodded her head.

"We decided that you could stay here while we go to the South Pole since you can't really 'see' in the ice." Katara said putting emphasis on the see part.

"That's sweet of you Katara thanks." Toph smiled and punched Katara in the arm. Katara rubs her arm but continues to smile as Toph is glad that she is here and gets to spend time with her parents.

"They're coming!" Toph yells and then runs off towards her house as her parents run out and they all embrace for a long hug.

"Mom, dad these are my friends. You've already met Aang, Katara and Sokka, but not the rest. This is Suki she's a Kyoshi warrior and Sokka's girlfriend. And these two are Mai and Zuko the new Fire Lord."

"The what?" Toph's father asks.

"He he I guess news doesn't travel as fast as I would like it to. I am Fire Lord Zuko the new ruler of the Fire Nation. Aang defeated my father and we put an end to the war about two weeks ago. I promise you I'm not like him though." Zuko finished and bowed to Toph's parents.

"Very well then, forgive us if we don't trust you but if Toph says you're ok then you are welcome here. I am Lao Bei Fong and this is my wife Poppy Bei Fong." They bow back to Zuko. Lao's eyes quickly change to Aang who is unusually quiet.

"As for you young Avatar I apologize for not letting our Toph train you and forcing you and your friends to leave last time." Aang bowed in response and Lao invited them all in to talk. The Gaang followed him into a grand living room where everyone took seats. They were all happy that the awkward introductions were over and started to catch up on recent events. Toph and Sokka told the Gaang's story of the past months. How they destroyed a drill at Ba Sing Se, stopped a brainwashing plan, Aang being shot by lightning, their journey to the Fire Nation, Katara dressing up to save a village, Combustion man trying to kill them the first time, when Katara and Toph wrote the note, Combustion man trying to kill them a second time, the invasion, Combustion man trying to kill them a third time, Zuko joining their group, breaking Suki and Hakoda out of jail, Aang's fight with Ozai and how he took his bending away and finally that Aang and Katara were a couple. Lao and Poppy's head spun after hearing this story not believing so much happened since Toph left.

"That was quiet a story." Lao finally managed to say.

"Yeah it's all pretty good except I still don't like the last part to much." Sokka said. Katara threw a pillow at Sokka getting his attention. She then turned to Aang and began to make out with him as Sokka watched in horror.

"Hey! NO! Don't do that! I said I don't want to see any of that!" Sokka exclaimed and threw the pillow back at them causing them to stop.

"Aww come on Sokka you know you basically asked for that after what you said." Katara said grinning at Sokka.

"No I did-" Sokka is cut off as Suki rushes in and starts kissing him.

"Ok ok I get it you all love each other just please stop doing that while were here." Lao comments on the sudden rise in passion. A servant comes in and informs everyone that dinner is ready.

"Wow time flies when you tell stories." Sokka says as they all leave for the dining room table and take their seats to begin eating. They finish and continue their small talk as Aang motions for Katara to follow him and leave.

"We'll be back soon and thank you for the wonderful meal Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong." Katara says as she follows Aang out the door. They walk up to the hill that overlooked Gaoling the first time they were there and sat down.

"So what's really going on Aang you were barely sociable tonight and that's more like Mai or Zuko not you." Katara asked trying to pry the info she wanted out of him.

"Earlier today you asked if I was like that because of what you said last night. Maybe it is because of that. We're both so young and we might have a child already. I just don't know if I would be a good dad. You know most dads actually have some age distance between their children, but me?" Aang stopped and let Katara take in what he had said and wait a response.

"Aang I know you'll be a great dad. You have the heart of a thirteen year old but the wisdom of a forty year old. Don't worry so much about it, ok? It's all going to be alright." Katara moves in and wraps her arms around Aang and holds him as he stares down on the peaceful city.

"Katara theirs another thing that I have to tell you." Aang starts talking and Katara loosens her grip on him and waits to hear what he has to say.

"This morning I went and talked with Guru Pathik and he said some things that…well…are unfortunately true." Aang paused for a moment. He knew he had to tell her but he found it harder and harder to tell her with each passing second.

"What did he tell you Aang?" Katara asked wanting to hear what info the Guru said to him that could of put him in this kind of state.

"He asked me how much I was going to give up for you. Then he told me what I had already given up for you." Katara could see that this was really hard for Aang to tell her.

"What have you given up for me Aang?"

"Well you already know that I gave up firebending for you."

"Yeah but you eventually learned it and can control it." Katara said trying to reassure Aang.

"That's just a little thing compared to the other two. I've also given up my vow of celibacy as a monk when you and I…well…you know." Aang said as he turned away. Katara turned his face back to hers.

"Aang that was both of our decisions not our sacrifice. We both chose to take our love to the next step and we did." Katara leaned in and started to kiss Aang when he broke away.

"There's one more thing and probably the biggest of all. When we all split up back in Ba Sing Se and I went to go master the Avatar State with Guru Pathik. I had a little trouble opening the final chakra. It was blocked by earthly attachments and I had to let them go. I had to let you go. I couldn't do that so I refused and left back to Ba Sing Se and went to save you. But when I tried to let you go in order to save us from Azula, the Dai Li and Zuko she shot me and my seventh chakra got locked. It wasn't until a complete accident when I was fighting Ozai that it opened up again."

"Aang I don't know what to say. I'm honored that you didn't want to let me go but…you put the entire world at risk when you decided to hold onto me instead of mastering the Avatar State." Katara sat in shock wishing that she didn't hear what she just heard.

"I'm sorry Katara but I just couldn't let you go, I still can't let you go." Aang pulled his knees close to his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek. Katara put her arms around Aang and held him close to her.

"It's ok Aang I'm glad you told me this, but let's move on from the past and think of what's going on now." The couple sat in silence for a long time before deciding to go back to the Bei Fong residence. They arrived to see everyone asleep but one servant.

"Hello young Avatar I was told to wait to show you your room. Please follow me." The servant led Aang and Katara down to their rooms.

"Here we are your room is first Avatar and your room is right across from his miss. Good night." The servant leaves the two to their quarters. Aang moves to his door and pauses as he's about to open it.

"Katara…do you still want to stay with me?" Aang asks without turning around. Katara walks up behind him and turns him around.

"Of course I do Aang." She gives him a hug and they enter the room. Katara, feeling more comfortable with Aang, decides to sleep without her dress on and only her bindings. Aang is surprised at first since the only time he saw her in her bindings was when they practiced waterbending. They both crawled into bed and began to sleep the same way as always, cuddling. After four nights of it they started getting use to it. After a minute passed Aang finally spoke up.

"Katara I love you no matter what."

"I love you too Aang, no matter what." With the pleasant thought of each other's love in their minds they fell asleep easy this night.


	8. Earth Rumble VII

Alright everyone here's chapter eight and I'm really excited. I finally get to go back to school on the 30th; I'm not excited to be in school but to see all my friends again. I've also been thinking that I might ask out my longtime friend. She's been with me since seventh grade and I've been having several emotions for her for a long time. Wish me luck! Oh yeah one more this story is a few words short of 4000 words NEW longest story. Ok now one more thing I'm dedicating this chapter to her. Man things just get better and better!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or take credit for it in any of my stories.

After two nights of wrestles sleeping, Aang and Katara were finally happy to get a good night sleep for once. They woke up to the sound of a few sparrowkeets singing outside their window. Katara breathes deeply and turns over to see Aang's steel eyes looking deep into her sapphire eyes. Katara smiles and moves closer for a kiss. What started as just a good morning kiss quickly turned into a very passionate one. Their tongues went back and forth between each other's mouth. Several moments later, they developed the will to separate their lips, but did so very slowly. It took several more minutes for the kiss to actually come to a stop and Aang began to speak.

"Well" He paused to take one more deep breath. "That was a great way to start the day."

"I just thought I could repay you for the morning you woke me up by kissing me, remember?" Aang smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Then consider us even." Aang says. "We should go and get breakfast." He quickly adds. Katara nods her head in agreement and gets out of bed. When she reaches for her discarded clothes, which were scattered on the floor, Aang remembers that she trusted him enough to sleep in nothing but her bindings. Shaking off this thought he goes and grabs his shirt lying near the edge of the bed and puts it on. Aang stands and walks over and grabs Katara's hand as they walk down to the dining room where food was already placed out for breakfast. They both stood in the empty room wondering why nobody else was in there. Then they see Toph walk in wearing a floor-touching white petticoat dress, with long teal sleeves, a flower printed bodice, a long sash along the back, and a small, tiara-like headband with pink and white flowers on it. The couple look at each other in confusion then back at her.

"What? This is what I wear when I'm home and it's about time you two woke up. Do you know what time it is?" Toph asks.

"A few hours past dawn?" The couple guesses.

"Ha! If only that were true it's an hour until mid-day. You two slept for a very long time, longer than me even. What did you do last night?" Aang looks to Katara who answers the question without letting Toph know the full story.

"We just went on a walk and talked but neither of us has gotten much sleep the past few nights. We both had a lot on our mind."

"Ok then, well breakfast is here and lunch will be ready in about an hour, just to let you know. Oh yeah and Sokka said "we'll be back in a few hours." He took Suki with him and I don't know where Zuko and Mai are. I can't feel their vibrations so they're not nearby." Toph finished informing them.

"Do you know where Sokka took Suki?" Katara asked.

"No he just said be back in a few hours and left."

"Thanks anyway Toph." Katara says as Toph leaves the room. Katara and Aang sit down at the table and begin their breakfast. They both grab a variety of the fruits in front of them: papayas, apples, watermelon and different berries. They eat their fruit in silence until Aang breaks it.

"Katara I've been thinking, since it's almost mid-day we should stay another night here and continue to the South Pole tomorrow. Otherwise we might get there in the middle of the night."

"That's fine Aang." Aang smiles to Katara and they finish their fruit. The two spend the next few hours wandering around the town looking for something to do. They eventually run into Sokka who's freaking out at a poster on the wall with Suki standing away from him acting like she doesn't know him. Suki notices Aang and Katara walking up to them and signals them to come over.

"Hey you two, we missed you at breakfast, where were you?" Suki asks as Sokka still stares and yells at the poster.

"Neither of us had gotten much sleep the past few nights so we slept in today." Katara explained a second time then looked past Suki at Sokka who, what a surprise, is still freaking out at the poster.

"Ugh what's with Sokka?" Aang questioned hoping Suki had the answer.

"Oh he found some poster announcing some underground fighting ring has returned and now it's accepting all fighters, fire, water, earth and non-benders." Suki explained as Aang looked at her with a very confused look on his face.

"Wait is this fighting ring hosted by a guy named Xin Fu?" Aang quickly asks.

"Yeah but how did you know that?"

"How did he get out of the box?" Aang whispered to himself.

"Yeah anyways Sokka wants to go and participate in it and I might join him. You two should come with us as well and maybe get Toph, Zuko and Mai involved too." Suki offered. The couple looks at each other and grins devilishly.

"Yeah sure we'll head back to Toph's place and ask her. She doesn't know where Zuko and Mai are though so can you two look for them?" Katara asks Suki and Sokka who has stopped freaking out but is now drooling over the poster. Suki turns her head to look at Sokka and notices how ridiculous her boyfriend looks.

"Yeah we'll search for them and then meet back at the Bei Fong residence in an hour, ok?" Katara nods her head in agreement and grabs Aang's hand and walks with him back to Toph's manor. When they arrive they find out that both Zuko and Mai have returned.

"Well that was easier to find them than I thought." Aang says as Katara giggles at Aang's comment.

"Come on lets tell them." Katara says and brings Aang over to the Fire Lord and his girlfriend. Zuko turns his head to see them walking over to them and smiles at them.

"Hey you two I guess you were tired last night?" Zuko comments about their long sleep.

"Yeah neither of us got much sleep the past few nights so we slept in." Katara explains for a third time hoping it's the last.

"So Zuko, me and Katara were just in the city and we saw Sokka and Suki standing by a poster and we-" Aang was cut off as Zuko held his hand up.

"No I'm not going to Earth Rumble seven no matter how much you ask me. I'll watch it but I'm not participating in it."

"Aww come on Sifu Hotman why not?" Zuko growled at Aang's comment.

"I said stop calling me that!"

"I'll make you a deal. If you go and participate in Earth Rumble Seven then I give you an Avatar's promise that I will never call you Hotman again." Aang says with an evil smile on. Zuko thinks to himself.

_If I do the stupid tournament then I don't have to listen to "Hotman" anymore. I don't see a reason to not go sure why not._

"Ok fine I'll be in the tournament but only if you never call me that again. What about you Mai?" Zuko says as he looks to his gloomy girlfriend.

"Sure not like I've got anything better to do." Mai said in her toneless voice.

"Alright then, Suki and Sokka are going to meet her in about forty five minutes and then we all can go to the tournament, but first I got to see if Toph can go." Aang says before leading Katara away to find Toph. They find Toph in the garden with her parents having tea.

"Ah hello Aang and Katara did you have a nice rest?" Poppy Bei Fong asks as she hears Katara make a deep sigh.

"Yes neither of us got much sleep the past few nights so we slept in." Katara says for a fourth time knowing if she hopes it's the last time then she would probably have to say it again.

"So Toph did you here that Xin Fu is back?" Aang asks.

"Yeah I know it was a part of the letter that Katara helped me send to my parents. I told them to send someone to help him and Master Yu out of the box I trapped them in."

* * *

INTERMISION: Ok I know that there were several weeks in between the time Toph trapped Xin Fu and Master Yu in the box and when she sent the letter to her parents and that they would have probably died. Let's ignore this factor and say that Xin Fu went back to Gaoling to start the Earth Rumble tournament up again and that Master Yu went back to his school.

* * *

"Oh well did you know that he brought back Earth Rumble and now is letting anyone compete in it."

"Ok that part I didn't know." Toph grew a smug look on her face and pointed at us. "So does that mean you two are going to compete in it?"

"Well I don't think I would be allowed in since I'm the Avatar and all, but I'll still try to get in. What about you Katara?"

"If they let you in then I'll join if not then we'll cheer our friends on from the stands." Aang smiles as Toph makes a gagging sound causing Katara to glare at her. Aang turns his smile to a serious look when he turns to Toph.

"What about you Toph? Are you going to join us?" Toph sat silently expecting her parents to say something about how she was a little, fragile blind girl but they didn't they just looked at her and awaited her response.

"You don't have anything to say about me going to Earth Rumble Seven?" Toph asked as she brought her head up to 'look' at her parents.

"A year ago we wouldn't even let you out of this house without guards. We both have had a long talk about this and after seeing you when you fought all of those guys by yourself and won, we will let you do what you want." Lao says to his daughter who gets a big smile knowing that her parents finally accept her as the powerful Earthbender that she is instead of the helpless girl. Toph ran over to her parents and gave both of them hugs.

"Well on that note we should go and meet up with Zuko and Mai." Aang said breaking up their loving moment. He, Katara and Toph all left the room to catch up to Zuko and Mai to wait for Sokka and Suki's return. About twenty minutes later the two came through the gate and found everyone sitting in a circle around a small pond.

"Well thanks for telling us that Mr. and Mrs. Gloom are here." Sokka says irritated at the fact that his and Suki's search for them was pointless.

"Oh Sokka calm down at least we spent the day together." Suki said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah big deal." Sokka said not realizing who he had just said that to. By the time Sokka realized it was too late.

"Suki wait I AHHHH!" *splash* Suki grabbed Sokkas arm and threw him over her shoulder into the pond.

"So Sokka like I said at least we got to spend the day together." Suki said crossing her arms over her chest. Sokka stood up and left the pond to stand next to her.

"I know this was the best day ever I wouldn't trade it for anything." Sokka said trying to suck up to Suki to make everything better.

"Now that's more like it. So how many of you are going to compete?" Suki asked looking around the group.

"Well Toph, Zuko and Mai are for sure, but Aang and I don't know yet. We want to see if he's allowed to join and if he is then we both join but if not then we're both going to sit in the stands and cheer you all on." Katara said to Suki.

"Alright then well how long is until it starts?" Suki asked looking back and forth between Sokka and Toph.

"It starts a few hours before midnight, so we can eat dinner here then leave." Toph answers. The Gaang looks at each other and nods. A few hours pass by and it's time for everyone to leave for Earth Rumble Seven. They arrive to see that the line for contenders is almost as long as the line for the audience. It takes about another hour until they reach the registration booth. Sokka and Suki are first then Zuko, Mai, Toph, Aang and finally Katara.

"Name?" The man in the booth asks Sokka.

"Call me Captain Boomerang!" Sokka says now that he has gotten a new boomerang and sword from a blacksmith back in Gaoling. The man in the booth looks at Sokka with a look that just asks: _are you serious?_

"Ok then take a number from the bin. NEXT!" Sokka grabs a number and steps aside and waits for Suki and the rest to get their numbers.

"Name?" The man asks again.

"The Kyoshi Warrior."

"Alright take a number from the bin. NEXT!" Suki goes over to talk with Sokka.

"Seriously? The Kyoshi Warrior? What type of name is that?" Sokka asks

"Oh sorry next time I need a name I'll come to you Captain Boomerang." Suki says sarcastically.

"Name?"

"Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko boringly answers as the man stares at him then writes his name down without saying a thing. Zuko takes a number and moves to the side.

"Name?" the man nearly whispers to Mai after seeing the new Fire Lord right in front of him.

"I don't know what do you guys think?" Mai asks as she looks over to where Sokka, Suki and Zuko stood. Sokka was quick to come up with an answer even if Zuko thought it was inappropriate.

"Oh I know how about Gloomy Daggers? It fits you perfectly since your Gloomy and you throw daggers."

"Alright sure." Mai says as she accepts her name and takes a number from the bin and walks over next to Zuko.

"Ahh I see our champion has returned." The man says as he sees Toph in front of him. He rights her name down as The Blind Bandit and hands her a number.

"Next! Oh it's you lord Avatar are you here for the tournament?"

"Yep is it alright if I join?"

"Unfortunately sir it is not. You see due to your extraordinary power you could easily beat everyone here so it hurts me to say, that no you cannot compete." Aang turns back to Katara to see her expression about him not being able to compete, disappointment yet still happy.

"Do you want to compete? I'll be fine you should go and have a good time."

"No it's ok I'll have more fun with you than I ever would beating up some random fighter." Aang gives her a kiss on the cheek and turns back to the man.

"Ok that's fine but I'm still allowed in to watch aren't I?"

"Of course consider the payment for you and your friend on the house. Please go on in through that door and take the first left you'll be right in the audience." The man motions them to a door that says staff only on it.

"Thank you very much." Aang says as he bows to the man and walks over to the rest of the group.

"Alright so Katara and I will be cheering you all on from the stands good luck." Aang briefly says as he leads Katara to the door. They go through and take the first left as the man had instructed. Once they go through the door they find that the arena had changed. The arena itself had an Earth Kingdom insignia on the ground. Surrounding the arena was a large pool of water that held the Water Tribe insignia at the bottom of the pool. Four pillars stood out of the pool on each side of the arena. On top of these pillars were large torches that had Fire Nation insignia flags hanging from them. They had opened the roof so that they could use the moon as a rather bright, and free, light source and there was no longer any 'front' rows, they had all been removed for safety. After taking their seats Aang and Katara waited for the tournament to begin. Xin Fu pops up in the middle of the arena and starts talking to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to EARTH RUMBLE SEVEN!" Xin Fu says as the crowd erupts in cheers.

"As you know this year we let other fighters compete in the tournament this time. The rules are simple: for any bender fighting a bender its first to be knocked out of the arena. For any bender fighting a non-bender then its first to land a hit wins. However a non-bender can agree to bender vs. bender rules. So with that said let the tournaments begin! First up is The Gopher vs. The Kyoshi Warrior."

"That's Suki!" Katara says as she waits to see Suki appear on the arena followed by the Gopher who tunneled up through the ground. The match is short and sweet, Suki charges The Gopher, dodging the rocks shot at her, and hits him with three quick jabs: two to his arms and one to his chest. His arms go limp and he begins to struggle as he screams out "I can't bend!"

"Whoa Ty-Lee must have taught that to Suki." Katara says amazed at how fast the battle was. The next battles are quick as Zuko, Mai and yes even Captain Boomerang make it to the next round no thanks to his, you guessed it, boomerang. Toph makes it to but only because her opponent new who she was and never showed up to fight. After a few hours of watching everyone beat each and every one of their opponents it was only a matter of time before they had to fight each other. Sure enough the next fight was between Zuko and Sokka. For this match Zuko and Sokka would make a deal: Sokka would agree to a bender vs. bender match but Zuko wouldn't bend. It would prove who the better fighter was. Sokka drew his Jian sword as Zuko pulled out his duel Dao swords. The two fought fiercely but eventually Zuko had won, Captain Boomerang was eliminated from the tournament. Though he was not the last soon after his loss it was Suki vs. Toph. Suki proved to be a rather tough opponent for Toph she was quick and jumped a lot causing Toph to loose 'sight' of her. However, this was to no avail, as Toph eventually won by sending a fast small rock at the place where Suki landed after her jump. The night went on like this, first Sokka then Suki then Mai. All that remained were Fire Lord Zuko and The Blind Bandit. It was the final match.

"Well it looks like I finally get to pay you back for burning my feet at the Air Temple." Toph said punching her fist in her palm.

"Do your worst." Zuko said as he got in a defensive stance.

"Ha gladly." Toph said as she did do her worst. Toph sent out an earth wave twenty feet high strait at Zuko. Zuko used his fire to propel himself over the wave and shoot several fireballs at Toph. She quickly pulled up earth armor and absorbed the blasts. Zuko followed up quickly by launching a charged fire blast at Toph and hitting her, breaking her armor but not moving her.

"Fine you want to play dirty?" Toph said as she shook the ground back and forth and created a dust cloud, preventing Zuko from seeing anything. Zuko breathed and spread a fire shield to the edge of the arena, causing the dust to be removed from the sight, however Toph was nowhere in sight either. Zuko waited for a few moments then let his guard down thinking that he had won. As Zuko began to walk towards the exit the audience sat in shock. Then out of nowhere Toph popped up behind Zuko and shot a pillar into his back sending him flying out of the ring. The crowd erupted in cheers as Xin Fu appeared next to Toph.

"Here is your champion The Blind Bandit!" The crowd cheers louder than before and soon everyone regrouped and started heading back to Toph's home where they began to talk about the tournament.

"You were all amazing in your matches and congratulations Toph at beating Sifu Hotman." Aang said and as Toph was about to speak Zuko blew up.

"Ok first off you said you were going to stop calling me that if I participated in this stupid tournament. Second I got cheated out of the last match she hid from me until I had my guard down."

"Relax Zuko don't be such a sore looser it was still fun and you know it." Katara said trying to avoid an argument between Toph and Zuko. All of the conversations continued for another hour until everyone said their goodnights and turned in for the night. Aang and Katara entered his room and began undressing down to their underclothing and climbed in bed, cuddling.

"Hey Aang?" Katara asks quietly.

"Yeah."

"If I do turn out pregnant will you stay with me?"

"There isn't anything in this world that could stop me from staying with you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, nothing will ever come between us I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Katara finished as she turned over to face Aang and kiss him almost as passionately as this morning. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other as Katara rested her head on Aang's chest and they both began to fall asleep.

* * *

Sorry if the fight scenes were short I was pretty tired and this chapter just kept getting longer and longer, but I still love it. I also would like to point one thing out. My story WILL contain lemon in the not too distant future again, but I will always have Kataangy goodness in each and every one of my chapters.


	9. Author's Note

I'm sorry to everyone this is not a chapter but please read anyways.

To start I would like to say thank you to everyone that has an author or story alert, wrote a review, and added me as a favorite author or story and to those who have been reading the story. I would like to say thank you to a few individuals as well. Mithendel, Private LL Church, Kataang-is-my-passion, robofreak and The Dark Knight's Revenge. All of you have helped me a lot, be it advice in a PM, writing your opinion in a review or just sticking with the story. Thank you all so much.

And finally I'm a little depressed right now because of some things in my life. First is my real life Kataang vs. Zutara moment. I wanted to ask out this girl that I've been friends with for about four years now but before I could the Zuko in my life came and took my Katara away from me. Also my parents are getting divorced after twenty long years of marriage. That's a lot of stress in just a five day time period. So now that my heart was ripped out of my chest and my thoughts are all twisted up, all I feel right now is sorrow and anger. I'm writing a different story that tells the tale of my moment in full detail. I'm sorry for the delay of the next chapter, I think in about a week I should have it up. I hope I should anyways.

Just thought I would let you guys know what's going on, as in why there probably won't be a chapter coming out to soon…maybe, I don't know yet. Don't worry about me too much, a few things have happened to me that made me feel a lot better: I found out about Avatar: The Legend of Korra, I hope it's as good as ATLA, and my brother is coming home after his second tour in Iraq and I haven't seen him in over seven years; he's in the Army Rangers FYI. Well I got to go school starts in about ten minutes…joy…once more thank you everyone and sorry for the tease of my authors note, the delay of the next chapter and my complaint full story I didn't mean to bother you with my personal matters.


	10. Goodbyes

We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If we did then Becka would marry Sokka and get him to wear his beard again.

I feel it's about time our little secret came out: This story is not mine it's actually Becka's, she's my little sister. She writes the plot and storyline and I add details, correct mistakes and write the "inappropriate" scenes. If you want to PM me just write whatever if you want. If you want to PM Becka then start your message with Becka. For more info on us go to our member page.

I would like to say thank you to everybody. You all recognized or understood our hard time and supported us through it. Your words really did have a strong effect on us. The good news about my Kataang vs. Zutara moment is that Katara's talking to me again! It's a bit awkward but we talk again and that's good enough for me. The bad news is that she's still with Zuko. If you want a full understanding of this then go and read my other story "My Kataang vs. Zutara Story" I know I'm not very creative with titles but that's what it is. Anyways thank you everyone again and to those who helped Becka and I (Mithendel, KataangWriterLove, allikittenkat1, The Dark Knight's Revenge, MattyJ, Private LL Church, xxAnumxx, JasmineDragon22 ) if I could give you all ten kajillion dollars and a hug I would on the spot. Becka says that she would give all the guys a big kiss and the girls the biggest hug they ever felt. If you couldn't tell both of us are feeling much better. My brother came and took us everywhere; it was nice to see him after all this time. However my parents are still getting divorced but that doesn't bother either of us nearly as much anymore and as I said Katara talks to me so that's a start with that. Now since everyone helped us through our hard time, we thought we would repay you with this extra-long chapter that's 6000 words. Now for what you've all been waiting for the return of our story A Kataang Thing!

* * *

Aang's internal alarm clock woke him up in the early morning and he saw his water tribe beauty sleeping soundly next to him.

"You just sleep for now." Aang whispered as he leaned in and gave Katara a light kiss on the cheek then slowly crawled out of bed. He grabbed his discarded clothing and brought them to the bathroom were he took a refreshingly long shower. Once finished Aang left the house and went out to the stable where Appa and Momo were still asleep. He sat on one of Appa's legs, causing him to wake up by the sudden disturbance, and scratched Momo behind his ears.

"Another day of flying guys and we can rest for a few days." Aang told the bison and lemur. He received a chirp from Momo and a low moan from Appa acknowledging what he said. Aang stood up and walked over to the pile of hay on the other side of the room and airbent it in front of Appa. Felling left out Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder and pulled on his mouth.

"Don't worry Momo I'm going to go get you food too just stay here." Aang left the barn and returned to the house where he was greeted by Lao and Poppy Bei Fong.

"Aang did you sleep in the barn?" Lao asked as Aang laughed at the question.

"No I slept in my room I just woke up and went to go feed Appa and Momo. Speaking of which do you have any peaches?" Aang asked remembering his search for food for Momo.

"Ah yes they're in the bowl on the counter help yourself." Lao said pointing to the bowl behind him. Aang bowed, retrieved the fruit and returned to the barn. Just as he left the room Katara entered.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong do you know where Aang is?" Katara asked.

"You just missed him he's on his way out to the barn." Poppy responded.

"Thank you." Katara said as she went chasing after her airbending boyfriend. Right as she left the house she caught a glimpse of him entering the barn and walked over to the entry and listened in to his conversation.

"Well there you go Momo I got you some peaches. I should probably go wake everyone up so we can get to the South Pole before the night is out. I wonder if Katara is still sleeping."

"No I'm awake." Katara said startling Aang.

"Ah! Don't do that you might scare me in to the spirit world."

"Sorry, I wondered where you went since you were not in the bed with me when I woke up." Katara said as she walked over to her startled boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you looked so peaceful so I let you sleep. Are you ready to see your family?"

"Yes I am and I can't wait to tell my dad and Gran Gran about us."

"I'm sure they'll both love that were together. Should we go and get everybody else so we can leave?" Aang said as he stood near the entrance of the barn.

"Alright let's go." Katara walked hand in hand with Aang to the house and found that everybody was around the table eating breakfast. They grabbed some fruit and proceeded to the end of the table where they sat together.

"Did you two sleep in the barn?" Sokka said with a mouth full of food.

"Why does everyone think that? No we slept in my room." Aang told Sokka who was too focused on his food to care about his response.

"I figured that when everyone's done eating we can continue on our way to the South Pole. Toph would you like to spend more time with your parents?" Aang asked her.

"Well I do and I don't. I want to stay because I'm happy that my parents see me as the powerful Earthbender that I am not the helpless blind girl. But I want to go because it's going to be weird without any of you guys around."

"Don't worry Toph we can pick you up on our way back if you would like that way you can stay with your parents for now and then come stay with us later." As Aang offered this idea Toph perked up from the idea and nodded with joy.

"Great so when will you all be ready to go?" Aang asked the group.

"Well we should be ready in about ten minutes." Zuko said referring to both Mai and himself. Suki looked over to Sokka who moving on to his third helping.

"I guess we should be ready when Sokka finishes. I'll go start our packing now." Suki said as Zuko, Mai and herself left the room.

"Alright then we should go and pack as well." Katara said to Aang who nodded and they went down to their rooms. About half an hour later everyone was packed, said their goodbyes to Toph and her parents and was up in the air flying toward the South Pole. The journey was long, slow and boring. They all felt a little empty now that Toph was staying behind. After a few hours of flying the Gaang decided to land on a small deserted island for lunch.

"Man I feel like we've been flying for days." Sokka said as he stretched his legs on the beach.

"We were only flying for a few hours Sokka." Aang informed his friend.

"I know but still that took forever to get just here."

"Oh Sokka stop complaining and go find some fire wood." Katara intervened.

"Why do we need fire wood we have plenty of food to just eat?"

"Well Sokka in order to eat that food it needs to be heated first now please go and get some fire wood. Aang can you go search with him?" Katara asked.

"Yeah no problem we'll be back before you know it." Aang gave Katara a kiss on the cheek and jumped off Appa.

"Come on Zuko we could use your help too." Aang said to the Fire Lord as he remained in Appa's saddle.

"Why do you need three people to get a few logs for a fire that's going to be lit for about an hour?" Zuko thought out loud as he jumped out of Appa's saddle. Momo landed in front of Zuko dropping off a few twigs before jumping on Aang's shoulder and wrapping his tail around his neck.

"See Zuko even Momo helped us gather fire wood." Aang said scratching the flying lemur behind the ears. Zuko sighed and walked away with the guys. A few minutes later they all came across a tree that had fallen to the ground.

"Well that's convenient, alright let's to choppin' some wood and make our way back for lunch." Sokka said as he pulled out his machete and started to chop at the fallen tree. Aang and Zuko looked at each other confused as they started to pick up large pieces of wood that were lying on the ground. By the time Sokka had finished cutting out one log he turned to see Zuko and Aang's arms full of wood.

"I hate you two." Was all Sokka said before they all started their hike back. When they rejoined their friends they found that Suki and Mai had gathered rocks for the fire pit and Katara had set up a pot in the middle of the rocks for their stew. Aang had started to place his logs around the pot while Zuko and Sokka dropped theirs to the ground next to Aang. About a half an hour later lunch was ready and being passed out. It was a vegetarian stew Katara had made for everyone but mainly Aang. Sokka complained about the lack of meat, but decided food without meat is better than no food at all. Half way through lunch Sokka perked up as he remembered a very old memory.

"Hey do you guys remember when we first met up with Bato at that abbey?" Sokka asked Aang and Katara.

"I try not to but yeah, why?" Aang asked

"For you Zuko it's when you hired June and paralyzed me and Katara."

"Oh yeah back in the good old days."

"Anyways I remembered that after Aang came back to save us and we were on Appa that he was supposed to give Zuko a kiss." Zuko looked at Sokka then over to Aang who was glaring at Sokka.

"Ok stop what did I miss? I really don't feel like being kissed by a guy." Zuko stated trying to understand the situation fully.

"Well you had Katara's necklace at the time and when Aang got it back he gave it to Katara. Aang had said that 'Zuko said to be sure I got it to you'. Then Katara said 'could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?' And Aang said 'sure.' So Zuko pucker up Aang owes you a kiss." Sokka finished the story as Zuko looked at Aang with fear.

"Sokka you know as well as I do that Aang and I were just playing around." Katara said trying to calm Zuko.

"I don't know you two sounded pretty serious to me." Sokka said. Aang grew an evil smile on his face as an idea popped into his head.

"You know Sokka you're right I was supposed to give Zuko a kiss but since I didn't give it to Zuko I guess I should give it back." Aang leaned over to Katara and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok great now that you did that I guess Katara can give Zuko a kiss now."

"How about not?" came from everyone but Suki.

"Well since Aang gave the kiss back I have to send it somewhere…oh I know!" Katara said as she pulled Aang into a deep but brief kiss.

"Hey NO you are not allowed to do that with me around…no you're not allowed to do that at all!" Sokka said breaking the kiss up with both Aang and Katara laughing at him. After lunch the Gaang packed up and returned to their journey to the South Pole. The second half of the trip was longer but went by faster to the group. They arrived at the South Pole about two hours after sundown. When Appa landed Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki jumped off right away.

"Wow it looks nothing like it when we first left." Katara said as she and the rest looked around to see that the small village that was just a few huts and a small wall was no more. The village had turned into a large and well-populated town. The wall was built up several more feet and held about six watch towers. There was a large government looking building in the middle of everything that the group had started to walk to until Aang stopped.

"You guys go ahead I have to go and convince a certain Fire Lord to come with us." Aang said as he ran off to find Zuko pouting in Appa's saddle as Mai tried to convince him to come with.

"Come on Zuko nobody here is going to have any problem with you and you know it." Mai said assuring him.

"I don't care I don't want to be here anymore."

"You just got here and you haven't even given any of them a chance yet."

"I'm not going anywhere." Aang seeing that Zuko wouldn't come decided to play a rather evil game with Zuko.

"Ok then Zuko if you don't come with I'll break my promise as an Avatar to you and start calling you Hotman again. No even better I'll start calling you Hotman Zu Zu." Mai laughed at Aang's threat to Zuko who started steaming, literally.

"Fine I'll go, but if something happens then I'm leaving." Aang, Mai and Zuko all proceeded towards the center building. As they entered they found a grand hall decorated with Water Tribe tarps and paintings. They stood in awe looking at each painting as they saw Suki running towards them.

"Oh good I thought I was going to have to run all the way back to Appa. Come on Zuko somebody wants to meet you." Suki said grabbing Zuko's arm and dragging him into the next room. There stood Katara, Sokka, Master Pakku, Hakoda and a third man who Zuko didn't know.

"Got him!" Suki said to the men as they all turned to face Zuko.

"It is an honor to have the Fire Lord visiting my small village." Hakoda bowed to Zuko as he returned the gesture.

"We've met before but we never really got to know each other." Hakoda added. "This is Bato my second in command." Hakoda motioned to the man standing on his left and they bowed to each other. "I believe you have already met my stepfather Master Pakku."

"We have but just briefly." Zuko said as he bowed to the waterbending master. By this time Aang and Mai had entered the room and joined the group.

"Let me introduce my girlfriend, Mai." Zuko said motioning towards Mai as she stood next to Zuko and bowed to each man.

"Ah how is your waterbending coming Aang? Have you been showing respect to your master?" Pakku asked Aang who looked over to Katara who smiled at him.

"You were right the scrolls are helpful but they could never replace my master." Aang said as he stepped over to Katara.

"Do you think now is a good time to tell them?" Aang tried to whisper into her ear but was loud enough for the three men to hear.

"Well after saying that loud enough for them to hear I don't see why not."

"What do you want to tell us?" Hakoda asked. Aang looked up at the Southern Water Tribe chief and answered him.

"Well after Zuko's coronation we got back to Iroh's tea shop. Sokka failed at painting-"

"HEY!" interrupted Sokka.

"-and I walked outside. Katara followed and well we kissed and became a couple." As Aang finished the three men smiled at the two.

"Well at least I know that she's in good hands." Hakoda said as he bowed to Aang.

"Well Suki and I are together." Sokka said wanting attention. Hakoda looked at him then to Suki.

"And at least I know that Sokka's in good hands." Hakoda said to Suki as Sokka's jaw dropped and everyone laughed at Sokka's misery. Soon after they all sat down for dinner and Hakoda had explained that this building was for the tribe's leader and his family. Also that even though the tribe looked completely reconstructed to its former glory it was still far from being complete. All was going well until the discussion of the rooms came up.

"So Fire Lord Zuko and Mai I guess you two will be sleeping together in a room?" Hakoda asked the fire couple.

"You can just call me Zuko and yes we would if you don't mind."

"Very well Zuko and no I don't mind at all. Sokka if I let you sleep with Suki I won't have to worry about finding anything I don't want to see in the morning?"

"What, of course not, you should focus more on Katara and Aang than Suki and I dad." Hakoda looked over to Aang and Katara wondering what Sokka was trying to say.

"Katara is there something you would like to tell me?" The Water Chief asked looking at his daughter.

"Well for your information Aang and I have been sleeping with each other for the past week or so. Nothing happened we just sleep and cuddle." Katara said knowing her father would pull a Sokka if she hadn't added that last part.

"I'll trust you on this matter Katara but if anything does happen to you before you get married then things will not be pretty for either of you." Hakoda warned the young couple. Everyone went to their beds and the night was quiet in all but one room.

"Katara what's wrong? Aren't you happy that your family knows about us?" Aang asked his beloved as she stood looking out the window.

"I am but I got a weird feeling when I told my dad that nothing happened between us when we both know that something did happen. Also that someone new might come into the family." Katara finished as Aang walked over to her, turned her to face him and held her.

"We'll come to that when it happens…if it happens." Aang said trying to comfort his water tribe girlfriend.

"Besides even if it does, your dad and Sokka might not be happy with me, but you know that all three of us will help you through it, especially me." Katara looked up at Aang with a tear in her eye but a rather appreciative smile. He cupped her cheek and kissed her. The kiss that was just supposed to be comforting turned into a very heated and passionate one. Without breaking the kiss the couple reached the bed and Aang had gently set her down on it without breaking the kiss. Katara moved her hands up and down Aang's back as he moved his hands up and down her sides. Aang moved his kiss to her jaw line and started heading down her neck. He moved back up behind her ear and began untying Kataras dress with his hand. With the dress opened he cupped his hand on her breast and rolled it. Katara released several moans of pleasure at his actions. Aang started to kiss her on the mouth again having his tongue beg for access as she gladly let him enter. Aang started to remove her bindings and suddenly stopped everything and shot up off of her. He stood away from her trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"We can't go any further…if I don't stop now I won't be able to stop at all. If were both worried about a baby possibly coming then we shouldn't increase the chance. I'm not saying that I don't want a family with you it's just that I would prefer us to be married if we do have a family." Aang realizing that he just said he wanted to marry Katara and have a family with her froze at his statement.

"Relax Aang; if we want to get married then we won't have to wait too long. About five months from now is my fifteenth birthday and according to my tribes customs a girl can be engaged at fifteen but can only marry at sixteen. However it goes the same for the boy too." Hearing Katara say that she would want to be married to him made Aang's heart rate triple in speed.

"Well I don't know when my birthday is but I know it's around the next few months then I'll turn thirteen and we'll only have two more years after that." Aang said.

"Aang I have a question for you. Do you think were rushing our relationship?" Katara asked the Avatar who came over to her and sat on the bed.

"Well…yeah kind of, do you?"

"Yeah I mean the first day were officially a couple we you know, and now were talking about marriage and having a family."

"Alright then how about this, we continue our relation slowly like we do when were with other people around us." Aang said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Alright but what about the nights, do you think we should still sleep with each other?"

"We could be in the Fire Nation and I would feel cold at night without you. I ask you to stay but it's not only my choice it's yours too."

"I would be glad to continue staying with you." On that note the couple drifted off to sleep unknowing of who stood outside their door listening to the whole conversation.

"You better believe were going to have a rather long conversation on this you two." The mysterious figure said as they left from the door back to their own room.

* * *

PAUSE STORY: Don't you think that this spot is like the perfect cliffhanger? We think so, anyways. CONTINUE STORY!

* * *

The next morning came and both Aang and Katara entered the dining room for breakfast. Katara jumped for joy when she saw Kanna sitting at the table talking with Hakoda.

"Gran Gran! I'm so happy to see you again!" Katara said as she hugged her grandmother and sat next to her.

"It's good to see you after all this time my little waterbender."

"I'll leave you to catch up with each other." Hakoda said as he left the room.

"Hello Aang how have you been?" Kanna asked Aang as he sat down next to Katara.

"I'm great no thanks to Katara." Kanna looked at Aang confused by what he said.

"What do you mean, what happened to you?" She asked him worryingly. Aang looked to Katara who he knew didn't like remembering that day.

"I got hurt pretty bad and Katara healed me, that's all." He said trying to avoid the topic that he brought up.

"It was more than that…worse than that." Katara added. "He was gone…if I didn't have that spirit water then I don't know what would have happened." Aang pulled Katara into a hug and held her.

"Then don't think about what would have happened think about what did happen. YOU healed me, YOU brought me back and YOU gave me the strength to fight Ozai. A better question is what would happen to me without you." The elderly woman looked at the two with a smile.

"The good news is that both of you came out ok, however I don't think that that's all that happened between you two." Aang let go of Katara and kissed on top of her head as Katara informed her grandmother.

"Nothing gets past you does it Gran Gran? No that's not all Aang and I are together now."

"That's wonderful, you two get together and your grandfather and I got back together."

"Speaking of that how are you and Master Pakku doing?" Aang asked.

"Were doing fine thank you and Katara he told me that you met up with Yugoda while you were up at the North Pole."

"Yes I did, she seemed weird at first since she knew who you were but after explaining it she was very nice. She even taught me how to improve my healing techniques."

"She always was a little strange but I'm glad that she could help you."

"Me too!" Aang said randomly joining the conversation with a large smile.

"Gran Gran I have a question for you. Sixty years ago did you have a friend named Hama?" Katara looked down remembering her encounter with Hama. Aang remembering the event as well dropped his smile.

"Yes I did, she was taken away by the Fire Nation for being a waterbender. That was a very long time ago, why do you ask?"

"Because I found her living in the Fire Nation." Kanna was shocked about hearing that her old friend was still alive.

"Why would she stay in the Fire Nation why didn't she come back?"

"She wanted revenge on the people there. She used an evil form of waterbending on them, Aang, Sokka and eventually me. She called it Bloodbending, the ability to control another person with their own blood." Katara grew angry at the thought of Bloodbending every time. She felt a calm hand on hers and looked up to see Aang looking at her.

"What? No, why would she ever do that to anybody…why did she do it to you?" Kanna said wanting not to believe her granddaughter.

"I refused to learn Bloodbending form her and she used it on me. I broke free of her control and she used it on Aang and Sokka. That's when I had to use it to save them. I used Bloodbending on her to stop Hama from killing Aang using Sokka." Kanna stood up in disbelief and left the room.

"Don't worry Katara she's probably just in shock. Come on let's eat breakfast to get our minds off of it." Aang offered. Katara nodded and they began their breakfast. Around the time they both finished Hakoda returned to the room with Pakku.

"Kanna told us of your story Katara how you learned Bloodbending. This is a very dangerous and new technique I hope you didn't have to use it after that." Pakku said looking down on his former student.

"I wish I didn't have to but I did use it once more after that."

"Katara I don't see any reason to use it we all know you're a powerful waterbender. Who did you use it on and was it for a good reason." Hakoda asked concerned of his daughter's power.

"The man I used it on didn't deserve it. The man who I thought he was deserved it. That monster deserved to feel the pain he put me through."

"Katara who did you use it on?" Hakoda pressed.

"I used it on the leader of the southern raiders the people who attacked our village when mom died."

"How did you find them?" Hakoda asked remembering the day.

"Zuko helped me, but when I looked into his eyes thinking it was the same man, it wasn't him. But he did tell us where to find the right man."

"Katara are you saying you found Kya's killer?" Hakoda asked sensitively almost not wanting her to have found him.

"No I found moms murderer, his name is Yon Rah. I confronted him with Zuko's help and I almost killed him. I wanted to do it so badly but I didn't. He offered me to take his mother in return saying it would be 'fair'. I knew right then and there that he was just a pathetic, sad, and empty man." Hakoda stood baffled at what his daughter had just told him. He then went over and knelt down on one knee.

"Katara I'm so proud of you that you chose not to end him. I couldn't say much for myself, I don't think I have that much self-control." Hakoda hugged Katara to close the conversation and put it all behind them.

A week later the Gaang informed everyone they had to leave the next day in order to get Zuko all the way back to the Fire Nation on time. Soon after a very familiar red object was flying towards the group as they sat outside.

"Hey what's that?" Suki said pointing to the object.

"Well it looks like a bird to me AH!" Aang said as he was shoved into the snow due to Sokkas sudden excitement.

"HAWKY!" Sokka exclaimed as he held his arm out so the bird could land. He grabbed the note out of the carrier on its back and examined it.

"Whoa this has a black ribbon on it. What does that mean?" Sokka asked holding out the message so everyone could see.

"A black ribbon means that it's for the Fire Lord only." Zuko said snatching the message out of Sokka's hand and read it. Aang stood up and walked next to Sokka.

"How did you get a bird to travel to the South Pole?" He asked Sokka.

"Well I guess after the first trip he gets use to it don't you Hawky? Aww who's a good bird?" Seeing his old rival Momo screeched and began chasing Hawky around Sokka's head again to be quickly ended by Appa's authoritative growl.

"Seriously how did you get a bird to go to the South Pole?" Aang asked again but was ignored the second time.

"Well the Fire Sages say that everything is fine in the Fire Nation, but I need to return soon in order to return balance to my nation. They say that rebellions are getting more frequent in the Fire Nation yet less frequent in the Earth Kingdom. That's a start but we still have a long way to go."

"If we leave tomorrow then we should be in the Fire Nation in about two or three days." Aang said planning their trip. The next morning the Gaang said their good byes and was on their way to the Fire Nation Royal Palace or so they thought.

"So Suki what do you think about stopping by Kyoshi Island?" Aang said from Appa's head.

"Well as nice as that would be it's in the completely opposite direction. You would have to extend your trip about two more days and according to that note Zuko got it doesn't sound like you can spare that much time." Suki responded.

"Don't worry about it we've made it well into the fire nation in a few hours from the Senlin village one time. And just to let you know we're already on our way to Kyoshi Island."

"Why did you ask if I wanted to go there if were already on our way there?" Aang turned around to face the group.

"Just wanted to see what your opinion on it would be. We'll be there around dinner and then the next morning we can head up to that mining village that Haru lives in and stay there for the night. Then on the third day we reach the Fire Nation Royal Palace or at least the Fire Nation so Zuko can send a messenger hawk to the palace saying we're here." As Aang finished his schedule everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Aang asked the group.

"No, it's just normally Sokka is the guy who makes our schedule, I guess it's weird when you do it." Katara said still looking at him dumbfounded. Aang returned to Appa's head and grabbed the reins. Around dinner time they arrived at Kyoshi Island, just as Aang had predicted. Upon landing they saw a guy in the crowd foam at the mouth and scream as he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"We just guessed he's something like an Avatar detector. Every time we arrive here he does that." The group was welcomed back to the island with open arms. Zuko was even forgiven about burning down their village. Suki, Sokka and Mai left to the training area where they found the other Kyoshi Warriors and Ty Lee. Oyaji questioned Aang and Katara about the whereabouts of Kyoshi's clothes, boots, and fans. Eventually everyone was fast asleep. The next morning however brought disturbing news for Team Avatar.

"We're staying behind." Sokka said to the group.

"What do you mean you're staying behind?" Katara asked her brother.

"I'm happy with Suki and we figured that we should…well, settle down."

"So you're actually leaving us?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry Katara you'll still have Aang, Zuko and Mai. Besides you can always stop by and visit us when ever." Katara went over and hugged Suki then her brother and went up into Appa's saddle without turning around to see them. Zuko and Mai said their good byes to Sokka and Suki and followed Katara. Sokka looked down to Aang.

"Aang, I need you to take care of her now. I know that you have in the past but now it's even more important than ever." Sokka said placing a hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"Not a problem Sokka, I'll do whatever I can to keep her happy and safe." On that note the two hugged and Aang jumped on top of Appa's head and took off.

* * *

Well how did you guys like the return chapter? Lots of fun stuff in this one. Kanna learns about Hama being 'evil', Hakoda learns about Katara's confrontation with Yan Rah, Sokka decides to settle down with Suki, Momo and Hawky are reunited…sort of, and let's not forget about our mysterious figure that was eavesdropping on Aang and Katara's rather private conversation. Can anyone guess who it is? If you guess the person correctly then you get a full cookie! And as I promised I put some lemon in there…well it was more like hardcore lime…let's call it Limon…yeah that's good. Pretty sweat but not full blown sour. Don't forget to review! It helps Becka write faster…and if she doesn't write fast then you don't get the next chapter fast. That's kind of mean to say isn't it? Oh well I'm sure you'll get over it.


	11. The Bridge Chapter

We do feel like the South Pole scene was a little rushed, but have no fear! Aang and Katara will return…eventually, BUT! What would the occasion be and how much time would pass before they return? Oh that's just exciting, back to what I was saying: The South Pole was a little rushed but Kyoshi Island was supposed to be that short. Sokka staying with Suki on Kyoshi was the point of that part… and the foamy mouth guy as well. Nobody has yet to guess who the mysterious figure is yet one person came close. Will it be revealed this chapter? Nobody knows…except Becka and I, as for the disclaimer Becka and I are going to say something about each other in each disclaimer. I had the last one so now its Becka's turn.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if we did then Derek would have kept Hahn alive so Sokka could pound on him more.

* * *

After a few hours of flying the wind up in Appa's saddle seemed even colder to Katara now that half of their group was gone. She still had Zuko, Mai and Aang, but even then their numbers would eventually dwindle down to just Aang and her. Seeing how Zuko has to return to the Fire Nation and Mai would go with him.

_Stupid Sokka, breaking up the group, I'm sure that if Toph stayed with us then she would have made Sokka stay as well._ The thought of Toph Earthbending Sokka up onto Appa's saddle brought an evil smile to Katara, yet loneliness still set in. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head.

_With Zuko soon to be gone it's only going to be Aang and me. I wonder if he'll leave me like all the rest._ Katara soon felt an assuring hand on her. She looked up to find Aang smiling down on her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Aang asked as he sat down next to her.

"I just feel like everyone is leaving me. First Toph, then Sokka and Suki and soon it will be Zuko and Mai."

"Well you'll always have me." Katara faced Aang and smiled at him.

"Thanks Aang you really know how to cheer a girl up." Katara rest her head on Aang's chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Their nice happy moment was ruined by a rather annoying question.

"Hey there Guru Goody-goody, who's flying Appa?" Zuko asked.

"He knows the way Zuko just enjoy the scenery."

"What scenery, to the left it's water and to the right it's mountains, that's not scenery." Zuko complained expressing his irritation for the constant flying.

"Zuko calm down we'll be there in an hour or so." Mai said trying to calm her boyfriend. Zuko let out an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms. The group sat in silence until they arrived at Haru's village. They made their way into the town to find the shop that his mother owns. Upon their entry they found it to be quiet empty.

"Well this is quite a popular place." Mai sarcastically said.

"Hello!" Aang called out as he made his way to the back of the shop with Katara close behind. They came to the back of the shop and found nobody, upon their return to the front the door opened to reveal an all too familiar face.

"Haru!" Aang and Katara said in unison.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? Oh hey Zuko, who do you have with you?" Haru asked.

"Well this is Mai, my girlfriend, and we're all on our way back to the Fire Nation." Zuko said introducing Mai.

"Hello there, so where's everyone else?" The curious Earthbender asked. He soon wished he hadn't, Katara had stormed off and left the rest of the group alone.

"Was it something I said?" Haru looked over to Aang who answered his question.

"Katara's a little upset at the fact that Sokka and Suki stayed on Kyoshi Island and Toph stayed with her parents. She understands why they stayed where they are it's just that we were a family and they all kind of broke it up. So if you'll excuse me I have an upset girlfriend to calm down, bye." Aang ran out the door after Katara and left Haru looking at Zuko rather shocked.

"Did he say girlfriend?" Haru ask Zuko.

"Yep those two have been a couple pretty much ever since we arrived at Ba Sing Se. Of course it was obvious that they both liked each other a long time ago." Zuko explained the situation to Haru several times, who was still confused in the end. A few minutes later Aang found Katara up by the barn they stayed in last time.

"Ok now you have to tell me what's really going on. Why did you leave?" Aang demanded Katara who was laying on some hay with her back to him.

"Katara I can't help you if you don't talk to me, what's wrong?" Aang asked as he sat on the ground across from her.

"I don't want anyone else leaving that's all."

"Come on we both now that's not all. Katara I want to help you so please let me do so."

"Fine, the reason I left is because I'm not sad that everyone's gone, I'm mad…mad at Sokka."

"Why are you mad at Sokka?"

"He did the same thing my dad did all those years ago. He was there one minute and gone the next. I made peace with that when my dad did it but now that Sokka repeated his actions I feel the same pain, just from a different person."

"Well sooner or later we'll be back with the whole family just like the old days." Aang assured her as she sat up and looked at him.

"I know we will, sooner or later." Katara let out a sigh. Aang remembered some of the times that he was mad at Sokka or Toph and had to calm down; he went and practiced waterbending with Katara.

"Come on lets go." Aang said as he stood up and extended his hand out to Katara. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked as Aang dragged her back to the village to find Appa. They hopped on top of flying bison and began flying south.

"Aang where are we going? You haven't said a word since we left, all you do is turn around and smile at me." Right as she asked Aang did as she said he turned around and smiled at her.

"Fine I'll talk we're going to the ocean."

"Why are we going there, not that I'm complaining I just don't understand."

"Well whenever I was stressed out or needed to be calmed down I always went with you to waterbend. So I figured that I could do the same to you."

"So are we going to practice or play?"

"Well I don't see any problem with playing, unless you would prefer to practice."

"No playing sounds fun, besides I don't really know what I could teach a fully realized Avatar."

"Don't worry about that, I still have a lot to learn from you. There's another special technique I would also like to learn but that's all in due time."

"What are you talking about, what technique?"

"Oh nothing when the time comes I'll tell you. Hey, we're here!" Aang and Katara had spent an hour or so in the water showing off to each other. They eventually decided to make their way back to the village for dinner with Zuko, Mai, Haru, Tyro and his wife. They enjoyed a pleasant meal and slept in a cottage this time instead of the barn; however Appa and Momo remained in the barn. The next morning came fast as they said their goodbyes and returned to their long journey to the Fire Nation. Around midnight they reached the Fire Nation Royal Palace and all went straight to bed.

* * *

Ok guys we're terribly sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter we just had to get this out so it could be a pretty little bridge for the next chapter. We promise that the next chapter will be more than triple the length of this chapter. To add another little question what bending technique could Aang want to learn from Katara? If you guess both the technique and who the mysterious 'figure', not figures, is then you might just get a little something special.


	12. Secrets and Priorities

Well we have one super winner of the guessing game and no minor winners…weak. Well his name is TheFanatics. He guessed both right and both ARE going to be revealed in this chapter. We noticed that in a lot of chapters we go through one day: starting with everyone waking up and ending with everyone going to sleep, so we decided to mix it up a bit. After seven chapters we reached 5000 views and five/four chapters (if you count the authors note) later we get 10000 views! We just want to say thank you to everyone who continues to read this story and please don't stop! We don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon; however we already have an ending tied up. A little jumpy aren't we? Also Line Breaks now represent a change in days, weeks, months etc.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if we did then Becka would build a new space sword for Sokka.

* * *

After the long trip to the Fire Nation, the remainder of Team Avatar was ready for a long sleep. With both couples going to their rooms, Zuko had requested for no disturbances until they all woke up. With midday rolling around everyone was up and returning to their normal routines. Zuko dealt with updates on the Fire Nation's current status, Mai had returned to her house across the street to say hello to her family, Aang was meditating in the garden and Katara practicing her waterbending out by the turtle duck pond.

Katara returned to the basics to 'try something new' and started to wonder.

_What could Aang possibly want me to teach him? I've pretty much taught him every waterbending move I know. Maybe he doesn't want to learn waterbending…maybe he wants to learn Bloodbending. No I can't think like that. Why would Aang want to control another human? Maybe he wants to know how to use Plantbending to get water. No he's the Avatar; he's the protector of nature. What could it be…I got it!_ Katara ran off to the garden to find Aang was no longer there. She searched the courtyard and to her luck found Aang practicing his firebending. She waited on the stairs until he finished his set.

"Hey Aang." Katara called out to get his attention. He turned to see her running down the remainder of the stairs toward him and hug him.

"Hi, what have you been up to?" Aang asked as he released her from the hug.

"Well I was just going over some basic waterbending moves and thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was wondering what technique you wanted me to teach you. At first I thought it was Bloodbending but then I knew you wouldn't want that."

"Yeah that's true; it's scary having enough power to manipulate a person. So what came next in your list of techniques?"

"I have Bloodbending and you have Energybending; both are very dangerous forms of bending. Anyways next I thought you would want to learn how to reach into nature and use Plantbending for water, but you're the Avatar the protector of nature, so that was out of the question.

"Well it would be helpful to learn that just in case of emergencies…then again if there's no water I have three other elements to use so I don't see the point. So is that all or do you have any more guesses?"

"Yes I have one more and I know it's the right one. You want to learn how to heal."

"Wow, well I'm surprised and impressed at the same time. I'm surprised because you actually guessed it right. I'm impressed because of how fast you got that. Yes I would love to learn how to heal from you Sifu Katara." Aang bowed as he knew the next step in his waterbending training would begin.

* * *

A few days later Katara had taught Aang that in order for him to heal he would have to redirect the chi throughout the other person's body towards the wound to heal it. They traveled to a nearby hospital to practice. Since it was healing the worst that would come to the person is they might get wet. Aang went through about ten patients and still had not figured out how to heal correctly.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating how come I can't get it?" Aang asked Katara as he bent the water around his hands and placed them on the man's injured arm. He was hoping for a white or even blue glow to appear around the man's arms.

"Aang don't worry about it so much you'll get it, just feel the chi in his body first then move it." Katara said as she placed her hands on Aang's shoulders to calm him. Aang inhaled deeply then exhaled to concentrate. He felt the chi flow through the man's arm and sure enough the arm turned white.

"I did it!" Aang cheered as he jumped into the air.

"Great job Aang, now that you did it do you think you can do it again?" Katara asked teasing him.

"You know it, let's go find another one!" Aang cheered still excited from his new ability. Before Aang could leave he felt someone pulling on his shirt. He turned to see it was the man he had just healed. The man had a large but weak smile on and nodded his appreciation to Aang before he fell asleep. Aang smiled at the man and left him to rest. After healing patient after patient Katara challenged Aang.

"Well since you seem to have a hold of it how about a race?"

"You're on! We'll go down this hall and first person to successfully heal every person on their side wins."

"Alright sounds fair, what does the winner get as a prize?" Katara asked Aang as they both thought in silence. Aang suddenly came up with the perfect prize.

"How about this, the loser has to give a kiss to the winner."

"Hmm, sounds interesting, alright let's do this. On three then. One! Two! Three!" Katara counted and the two raced into each room and healed whoever was in there as best they could. At the end of the hall they both tied and went back to check each other's work. Katara laughed to herself as she had all her rooms filled whereas three of Aang's rooms were empty. They met up at the start and went over each other's work.

"Well everyone in the rooms you went to are healed fully, good job Aang." Katara congratulated him.

"Same with you, even though I would like to win you had to heal more people than me, so I guess you win." Aang said as he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. The kiss they shared was loving, passionate, and long. They both felt as though they were the only people in the hospital until they heard a voice.

"Excuse me, I appreciate all the help you two have done but this is a hospital not a teen make out seminar." A doctor said as he stepped up to the young lovers.

"Sorry, I'm glad we could help so much though." Aang said as he and Katara bowed to the man and left the hospital.

* * *

About two weeks later Aang and Katara were summoned to Zuko's private chambers. They were sitting in the exotic room waiting for the Fire Lord to arrive. The doors soon flung open with Zuko calmly walking in and sitting in a chair across from them. He stared at them for a few minutes making both of them feel awkward.

"Did you want to talk with us about something Zuko or did you just want to stare at us all day?" Katara asked Zuko as he took in a deep breath.

"There is definitely something I want to talk to you about. I know the both of you have talked about it amongst yourselves, but I think it's a good idea to have another voice in your…situation."

"Zuko what are you talking about? What situation?" The curious Avatar asked.

"I guess I'll just let it all out then." Zuko breathed deeply. "I know about you two, what you did, what might happen because of what you did and who might kill a certain Avatar if that individual ever finds out." Katara and Aang's eyes widened, knowing well of what Zuko was referring to.

"How would you know anything about that? We haven't mentioned that to anyone before, so how would you know?" Katara asked getting mad at Zuko's sudden invasion of privacy.

"Look, I'm sorry; I couldn't sleep and was walking by your room back in the Southern Water Tribe. I heard some…things that caught my attention and I listened in."

"That still doesn't explain why you decided to listen in. You could have walked away." Aang said keeping his voice calm even though his face said otherwise.

"I know and I should have but I didn't. So now I'm a part of this as well and you two will have to accept that. I haven't told anyone else about this even Mai. I'll keep this quiet, nobody will know of this, and I can offer any assistance for you."

"Well thank you for not telling anyone. I guess we could get advice or help from you. But if you don't know something you can ask a servant or someone and tell us what they said." Katara said still trying to accept the fact that Zuko knew of and wanted to 'help' with their situation.

"I would love to help, but let me say this now I am _not_ an expert." Zuko said adding extra emphasis on the not.

"Well we'll take that into account and I think we're good for now. If something comes up you'll know. Thanks again Zuko." Aang said as he and Katara stood up and bowed to the Fire Lord and left him alone in his room.

* * *

Over the course of the next week the conversations between Aang and Katara with Zuko began to be rather awkward, Aang had mastered his ability to heal and he had realized something was very wrong.

"AHHH!" Aang screamed as he ran around the courtyard flailing his arms around wildly. The sudden noise drew Katara and Zuko's attention along with most of the royal palace guard. As Katara and Zuko reached the door leading outside they opened it and saw Aang running in a circle and screaming. Zuko sighed and motioned for the guard to return back to their posts as Katara ran down the steps to calm Aang down.

"Aang calm down what is it?" Katara asked as she stopped the out of breath Airbender.

"It's terrible news Katara I wouldn't want to tell you!" Aang said as his eyes searched all around the courtyard. Katara remembered the last time Aang acted like this was the before the Day of Black Sun when he thought he had to fight the previous fire lord. Zuko soon reached them and joined the conversation.

"Why? Is something happening or going to happen?" Zuko asked his paranoid friend.

"Yeah we forgot someone and if that someone isn't having fun them I'm going to be in a world of hurt!" Aang said as he ran up to Zuko and grabbed his shoulders and started to shake them rapidly. Zuko quickly grew tired of this and threw Aang off of him.

"Ok stop, breath and tell us what's going on! What or who did we forget." Zuko demanded of Aang as he heard a loud gasp come from Katara. They both looked over to her.

"Toph! We said we would be back in about a week or two to check on her and it been about a month and a half." Katara explained to Zuko.

"Exactly and if Toph doesn't like being with her parents again then I'm dead the next time I see her!"

"Relax Aang I'm sure she's having a great time. Remember how happy she was when we left?" Katara said assuring Aang as he stood and remembered that she was happy when they left.

"Ok I guess you're right, thanks Katara. I would say thanks to you Zuko but all you did was throw me away from you."

"Hey what can I say?" Zuko shrugged. "I don't like being shaken." The Fire Lord returned up the steps to his palace leaving the couple alone to further plan the situation.

"Well when do you think we should go back to the Earth Kingdom?" Katara asked the now calm Avatar.

"Probably within the week…it's not that much fun when Toph's mad at me."

"Ok then." Other than that incident the group had a rather normal day and they decided to leave two days later. The day came rather fast and they had said their goodbyes to Zuko and left to prepare Appa for the return journey. Once Appa was ready Aang noticed a messenger run out to him.

"Excuse me Lord Avatar, but I have a message for you from the Fire Lord."

"Lord Avatar?" Katara commented as she raised an eyebrow. Aang jumped off the bison grabbed the letter and bowed at the man; he returned the gesture and left. Aang unrolled the letter and read it. Upon finishing he let out a rather large sigh telling Katara that something was definitely wrong.

"What does the note say? Can it really be that bad?" She asked as Aang jumped back on top of Appa's head.

"It's not bad it's just…difficult. Yip Yip." The Bison took off as commanded and Katara left the saddle to sit next to Aang. She grabbed the letter and read to herself.

_Dear Aang,_

_I hope you have enjoyed this little vacation that we all have been on because it's soon coming to an end. As soon as possible you need to return to the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se and get up to date on any events that need your permission or help with. I sent a messenger hawk to my uncle and he can offer his guidance to you when you reach Ba Sing Se. All you have to do is find him at his shop and speak with the Council of Five about the current state of the Earth Kingdom. Good luck in your travels._

_Sincerely,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

"Wow that is pretty difficult. I don't think you should worry about it though, you'll have Iroh with you to help."

"What about you? Will I still have you?" Aang said as he turned to face her and look into her beautiful sapphire eyes. She rolled her eyes as he put on a puppy dog face.

"Well that's a pretty silly question to ask, of course I'll be there. Why would I be anywhere without you?" Aang smiled at her and kissed her.

"Thanks Katara you know just what to say to cheer a guy up."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"I don't know but whoever said it must be beautiful." Aang said playing along.

"What would I do without you?" Katara sighed as she got comfortable in her boyfriend's arms as they had a long flight ahead of them.

* * *

A long flight was right, by the time dinner rolled around they only made it to Ember Island. The couple stayed the night in Zuko's newly refurbished beach house. They were welcomed guests as the servants tried to cling to them in an effort to get attention from the Avatar. Upon the next morning they made their way down to Omashu and visited with King Bumi.

"Hello Aang and Katara it's good to see you again. Wait!" Bumi said as he ran over to Aang and got within a few inches of his face.

"You seem to be missing someone very important from your group…where's Momo?" Aang opened up his shirt to reveal the sleeping lemur.

"He's right here. Wait how come you noticed that Momo was missing but not anyone else in our group?" Aang asked the old king as he backed up a few feet from Aang.

"I did notice." Bumi said as he moved back into Aang's face. "But between you and me I like Momo more than them. " The crazy king returned to his throne and looked at the two.

"So where are the rest of your friends?"

"Sokka and Suki are on Kyoshi Island trying to settle down. Zuko and Mai are back in the Fire Nation and Toph is in Gaoling. She's the reason we're back in Omashu actually." Katara said to the king.

"Ok I don't understand your motives but you do so I guess that's good." The earth king made his customary laugh snort combination and summoned servants to take them to rooms. This time however there was no confusion over which rooms where the newly refurbished chamber that was once bad and the good chamber. The next morning the couple had breakfast said their goodbyes to Bumi and continued to Gaoling to find Toph.

* * *

Well sorry it's not as long as we said it would be but it's definitely back up there in the normal chapter length region. I was a little disappointed that only one person could guess the mysterious figure was Zuko, process of elimination people. Ok if you couldn't tell neither of us are good at goodbye's so we just say they said their goodbyes. Also the whole Bumi scene is supposed to be that short. We only made them go to Omashu because I remembered the whole difficulty with the rooms. We also noticed that most of the time Momo is sleeping. Finally I get the feeling that some people are losing the sense of time in this story. Ever since the first chapter almost two months have gone by. So according to my story Aang's birthday is in a month and Katara's is in three months. We do plan to have a birthday chapter for each of them, but maybe not the birthday this year…how exciting! Big time jumps coming up.


	13. The Discovery

Ok guys, Becka and I noticed how close we are to getting 100 reviews. We have set that as our goal and request your aid to reach it. So please review the chapters!

* * *

The lone couple returned to Gaoling around midday to find the Bei Fong residence empty. They wandered around the house finding each and every room empty. No furniture, no paintings, no people and no Toph.

"This is weird, where is everybody?" Katara asked.

"I wonder where they could have gone."

"Come on lets go find out." Aang and Katara, curious of why there was nothing, left the house and asked the townsfolk.

"Excuse me sir can you tell us what happened to the Bei Fongs?" Aang asked a nearby blacksmith, the same one Sokka had purchased his new sword from.

"They moved about a week ago. Said something about some military types from Ba Sing Se requesting their daughter's presence." The old black smith said.

"Do you know why they asked for Toph?" Katara asked him.

"I'm sorry but no, you know as much as I do now."

"That's ok, thank you for your help." They left the blacksmith and returned to where Appa was.

"Well if Toph's in Ba Sing Se then we can return there to see her and deal with the post war updates." Aang said.

"Sounds good, do you want to head out now or latter?" Katara asked as she lay down on the bison's paw. Aang joined her on the massive paw.

"Well we could stay awhile longer, I'm sure that Appa wouldn't mind the rest." Aang received a low groan from the bison in appreciation.

"Alright then what do you want to do? We've pretty much got the town memorized after last time."

"How about a picnic on the hill? We haven't done that yet." Aang said pointing to a large hill behind them that overlooked the town.

Sounds great but first we'll have to get some food, a blanket and a basket." The two went back into the town past the blacksmiths shop and bought a variety of fruits, a small wooden basket and a green blanket. They decided to make this a very simple yet tasteful lunch. They returned to Appa and flew him to the top of the hill where Aang pulled out the blanket they had bought. He set it on the hill as Katara placed the basket of fruit in the middle. Katara sat down as Aang grabbed a few leechi nuts and a watermelon and gave them to Momo and Appa. He went back to Katara and sat down next to her.

"You know, as many times as we're up here we've never seen what all of this looks like in the day; it's beautiful." Katara said enjoying the scenery that was in front of them.

"Yeah, it sure is." Aang said as he stared at Katara who, at first, didn't notice him. She turned to see Aang giving her a weird smile.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, I was smiling?"

"Yes, you were and that doesn't work on me anymore, so what were you thinking about?"

"Just what you said, how it's beautiful up here."

"And? You haven't even looked at the view yet. You've only been staring at me…Oh." Katara began to blush now understanding what Aang had said. Aang laughed and they had their lunch. After lunch Katara relaxed in Aang's arms and watched the small, peaceful village as he stroked her hair.

"I know it's normal for you and I like it too but maybe sometime you could let your hair down for me instead of keeping it in your hair loopies." Aang asked as Katara turned to face him but remained in his arms.

"You do know that my hair loopies are actually called something right?"

"Yeah but it's more fun to call them hair loopies."

"Alright then that's what I'll call them, but just because you're so much more cute when you have fun. As for your request I'll think about it. It's easier to keep my hair down but I don't like that it gets in my face every time there's a small wind current. And that tends to happen a lot when my boyfriend's an Airbender."

"Wow I'm just getting everything my way right now…I kind of like it."

"I guess you deserve something going towards your way instead of the worlds every now and then."

"I got you to come my way and that's all I will ever need." Aang leaned in and met her lips. The perfect kiss surged through them both, melting each other away. Neither of them wanted to break it, yet the lack of air demanded for it. They both panted heavily, both knew it was well worth it. They stood up and decided to continue their way to Ba Sing Se to find Toph and Iroh. Aang had decided to head along the eastern mountains of the Earth Kingdom, feeling that after leaving Guru Pathik for a second time in the same manor he would hold a grudge. Common knowledge told Aang that he's a guru and holding grudges isn't in his nature. However Aang's worries told him that Pathik would hate him. Thus he decided to stay to the mountains. Around nightfall Katara and Aang were about to land for the night.

"Well this is going to be fun. We haven't camped out in a very long time." Aang said looking to the bright side of not having a warm bed.

"Maybe we won't have to look up there." Katara said pointing to a small, brightly lit, village. They landed Appa in the forest nearby and walked into the village. A large festival was going on and they both remembered the last time they entered a festival.

"Wow this is really cool I wonder if we can ruin this festival up like we did in Chin Village." Aang said sarcastically.

"Yeah it's fun ruining evil festivals. Come on let's look around." They wandered around the small village looking at different street performers, game booths, and merchant carts. There were no signs or posters saying what type of festival it was so they decided to ask around.

"Excuse me sir what's the reason for this festival?" Aang asked a passing man as he laughed and continued on.

"Ugh ok let me try. Miss, why is everybody celebrating today?" Katara asked a lady selling small colorful rocks. She, like the man before her, laughed at her and shooed her away.

"Something tells me that these people don't get many visitors." Aang said as he and Katara continued walking around the village. They stopped at a food merchant and bought some…thing.

"What is it?" Aang asked the man. He, like the two before him, laughed at them.

"What is this laugh-in-your-face village?" Katara asked Aang who took a bite out of his…thing. Katara looked at Aang who had a variety of expressions on his face.

"How is it?" She asked.

"It tastes new, weird, good, and bad all at the same time; try some." He urged her. She did as he asked and received the same response.

"Wow this…thing is really…different." Katara tried to say finding it hard to describe the odd thing. Aang quickly whipped his head around when he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Katara look over there, that guy is that?"

"No way, it is. What's he doing here?"

"I don't know but let's go find out." the couple made their way over to him to find he was talking with a middle-aged woman with dark hair and gold eyes.

"Hello king Kuei how have you been?" Aang asked as the king turned around.

"Aang, Katara it's good to see you both well again! What brings you to laugh-in-your-face village?" He asked them as he stood up to great them properly.

"Wait so this place is really called laugh-in-your-face village?" Katara asked him.

"Well no, but if you ever come through here as a traveler the people here laugh in face at every comment you make."

"So where are we exactly?" Aang asked.

"You are at the Ostrich Horse festival in Be Ying (pronounced Bay not Be) village."

"Ostrich Horse festival?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I'm not a big fan of it; I personally think that ostrich horse meat tastes gross."

"Tastes? What does it look like?" The curious Avatar asked.

"You're holding it." Kuei said calmly as Aang's face went pale and he fainted. Aang woke up the next morning in a bed. He got out of bed and cautiously walked over to the door and listened for noise on the other side. Hearing nothing he opened the door slowly and was startled by a sudden voice.

"Oh good your up, I was beginning to worry about you." Kuei said.

"Ah! Oh it's you, what happened last night, where are we, where's Katara?"

"In order? You fainted, were at my friend's house, the one I was talking to last night, and she's out with my friend shopping."

"Oh...who is your friend?" Aang said wrapping his head around the information.

"Her name is Rusa; she's a very nice lady. When I first came here Bosco and I were weak, hungry and out of money. Rusa offered for me to stay at her place until I got back on my feet. I decided to stay so I built a house not too far from here and am now a part of this village."

"Ok, she looks really familiar though. Where is Bosco?" Aang asked wondering where the rather strange animal had gone off to.

"He should be outside with Appa and Momo." As Kuei finished the door opened and the two ladies returned with their arms full of groceries.

"Oh good your back, look who's awake." Kuei said informing the women.

"Aang you're awake, you gave me quite a scare last night you know." Katara said as she set the groceries down on a counter top.

"Sorry, I guess the whole eating meat thing really threw me for a loop."

"I guess so; Oh Aang you have to meet Rusa she's a really kind and sweet woman." Katara said pulling Aang toward the kitchen and Rusa.

"Rusa this is Avatar Aang when he's not fainting. Aang this is Rusa."

"Hello young Avatar it's an honor to meet you." She bowed to Aang as he returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you too but might I say you look really familiar."

"Oh? And whom might I look like to you?" she asked wondering.

"I don't know but when I remember I'll tell you."

"Very well, now have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No ma'am I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Well why don't we make you something, will you help me Katara?" Katara nodded and left to make Aang's breakfast with Rusa. A few hours after midday Aang asked Katara to follow him up to a hill to be alone.

"So what's up, why did you bring me here?"

"I know who Rusa, as she calls herself, really is." Aang said while staring off into the distance.

"What do you mean who she really is?"

"Her real name isn't Rusa, its Ursa, As in Fire Lady Ursa." Aang looked over to Katara who was dumbfounded at Aang's claim.

"Are you positive it's her?" Katara said impatiently waiting his response.

"Absolutely I always remember a face. Well in this case I always remember a painting."

"We should tell Zuko, he misses her dearly."

"Not before we talk to her about it. Tonight at dinner we'll ask her, ok?" Katara agreed with the plan of action and couldn't wait for dinner. The rest of the day seemed to take forever for Katara, who was overly anxious for tonight. The night finally came and the four friends were sitting in "Rusa's" living room.

"So _Rusa_." Aang said putting emphasis on her name.

"Yes Aang what is it?"

"I remembered who you remind me of. Would you like to know?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad you accept Fire Lady Ursa." Aang said to her, he knew she was Ursa when her eyes widened and she froze then smiled.

"I guess changing the letters around in your name only work for some people, but how did you know?" She quietly asked him.

"I saw the painting of you and Zuko when we at the Royal Palace." This caught Ursa completely off guard.

"Why were you at the palace? If Ozai had caught you, who knows what would happen to the world." Aang and Katara looked at each other rather confused.

"Um, the wars been over for about eight or nine weeks now." Katara informed the Fire Lady understanding that this little secluded town had little contact with the outside world.

"What? Well what happened?" Aang sighed and began to tell the story of how Ozai had fallen and Zuko had taken the thrown and ended the war.

"So Zuko listened to me after all these years. How is he?"

"He and Mai are living peacefully in the Fire Nation, but we don't know for how long. Reports are saying rebellions in the Fire Nation are increasing."

"I wonder if he remembers me."

"Of course he does, you were his drive to keep going ever since he joined us." Aang said reassuring her.

"It would be nice to see him again."

"Well were on our way to Ba Sing Se to see Iroh, would you like to join us?" Katara offered.

"Iroh's in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes he owns a very successful tea shop there called the Jasmine Dragon."

"I would love to see Iroh again if you wouldn't mind me joining you."

"Not at all, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Um, excuse me, forgotten earth king over here. If you wouldn't mind me returning to my city either, I would like to join you." Aang nodded and the group settled in for the night.

The next morning Aang and Katara were out by Appa waiting for their new companions to join them. After the three new guests, King Kuei, Fire Lady Ursa and Bosco, boarded the bison they took to the skies and continued their way to the Earth Kingdom capital.

* * *

We are now going to add review responses to each chapter for you guys so any questions you ask will be answered in the next chapter.

Allikittenkat1: We don't think she would either it just seemed like something Aang would panic about.

Mithendel: I'm sure you're not the only one. Zuko just doesn't seem like the eavesdropping type…but he is in this! Haha!

PandaLily22: We always wondered what happens if Katara gets hurt? Who would heal her? So Aang can heal now and take care of her if she ever gets hurt. As for the cloud baby part…now that makes sense but is very weird at the same time. Lol

xCelesx: We've already talked about your review. We put you in here so you wouldn't feel left out.

xxICanSeeYouxx: There you go. Chapter 13 as requested. Not much of a review, but we'll always answer.

The Dark Knight's Revenge: We love it too. It's your basic panic-running circle and now Aang was added to it. Double points!

Private LL Church: Well thanks I guess, nothing to say can be taken both in a good and bad way, but we'll take as a good thing.


	14. Returning To The Capital

I'm very surprised that nobody said anything to an ostrich horse festival and eating it, that's like us having a horse festival and eating it, you just don't do it! Sorry for the slight delay of this chapter we've both been buried in homework this past week. Also we forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so I guess it's still Derek's turn.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if we did then Derek would have never added that excuse of an episode The Great Divide.

* * *

The new group's flight was rather interesting for everyone. Aang had left Appa to fly by himself as he joined Katara, Kuei, Ursa and Bosco who was playing with Momo.

"So King Kuei, last time we…well…Katara saw you anyways, you wanted to explore the world. Why do you want to go back to Ba Sing Se? You were only gone for a few months." Aang asked sitting next to Katara entangling their hands.

"Well I'll still be exploring the world, just now I can actually watch over my kingdom instead of being blind. I also found out that a world without money is very hard to live in, but with a little help from a friend, anything is possible." Kuei explained as he smiled to Ursa.

"We know what you mean. When our journey first began, money was scarce, but like you said a little help from a friend is always helpful." Katara said remembering all the kind hearted people that helped them during their travels.

"If you two don't mind me asking, how long have you been together?" Ursa asked the young couple. Surprised at the sudden personal question, Katara quickly looked to Ursa.

"Well we've been together for the past year or so, but we only started being a couple a few months ago."

"I can tell that there is something you're not telling us, but I shall respect your privacy." Aang looked to Katara with the same look she had sent him: surprised, confused and nervous.

"Well of course we haven't told you everything, what we do in our time together is of our own business." Katara snapped. "However I thank you for recognizing our privacy and would appreciate it if you didn't ask any more questions that personal." She calmly said. Ursa began giggling to herself confusing Katara and Aang both.

"I only said that you were hiding something, I never asked what or when you did it." She said revealing the reason to her giggling. As Kuei started laughing at the young couple's sudden embarrassment they started climbing over the saddle to hide themselves on Appa's head. The team had made unbelievable progress as they reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se around midday. Aang flew them to the royal palace and everyone climbed off of Appa. As Kuei faced his palace he was baffled at the fact that nothing had changed.

"It looks the exact same, even after the Fire Nation controlled it. I was expecting reconstruction or the demolition of factories."

"The only real damage came to the outer ring when General Iroh and the Order of the White Lotus retook the city. Everything else was rebuilt in a matter of days." Aang informed the king.

"I would like to meet this General Iroh and thank him in person. You said he was here, but do you know where?" Kuei asked him.

"Of course your majesty, he's actually very close to the palace. We can walk there." Kuei nodded in approval and Aang led them down to the Jasmine Dragon. They stood at the far end of the courtyard across from the tea shop.

"Well here we are, The Jasmine Drag-AHH!" Aang yelped as he was launched into the sky by a pillar that had appeared underneath him. Before anyone could make a noise to respond to Aang's sudden flight, they heard an all too familiar voice.

"That's for forgetting about me twinkle toes, Hi Katara it looks like you found King Kuei. Who's she?" Toph asked pointing at Ursa.

"I guess your hellos are the same as your wake up calls. We found Kuei in the eastern mountains with the most interesting friend we've ever met." Katara said walking over to Toph giving her a hug and surprisingly receiving one from her.

"Even more interesting than me? Alright I'm the most powerful Earthbender in the world and I'm blind, who are you?" As Toph finished Aang returned to the ground not surprised at all by who launched him into the air.

"Thanks for the hello Toph; it's nice to see you to." Aang said as he turned to Ursa then back to Toph. "Oh this is-Ahh!" Aang yelped again as Toph sent him back up into the sky.

"Don't interrupt twinkle toes the ladies about to tell me how interesting she is."

"I am Fire Lady Ursa; you may know me better as Fire Lord Zuko's mother." Toph's looked at her wide eyed for a moment then returned to normal.

"Well I don't know if that beats me but it's definitely close." Toph stated as Aang returned to join the group a third time.

"Will you please stop that? I don't even know what I did the second time!" Aang screamed at Toph causing her to shoot a look at him that made him calm down instantly.

"The first was for forgetting about me, the second was for interrupting Ursa and the third is going to be for yelling at me if you do it again. Now let's go inside shall we." Toph said as she turned from the group and began walking towards Iroh's tea shop. Kuei, Ursa, Katara and Aang soon followed suit. Upon entry they were welcomed by two greeters and instantly noticed the large staff wandering around fulfilling any of the customer's needs. Aang and Katara were so happy to see in that in two short months The Jasmine Dragon could go from understaffed to having a full and functional staff. The five friends sat at a table and requested to see Iroh. Upon Iroh's exit of the kitchen he dropped the tray of tea he was carrying and stood baffled.

"Lady Ursa, is that you?" Iroh managed to say. Ursa walked over to Iroh and gave him a long hug.

"It is Iroh; it's nice to see you after all these years." Ursa released Iroh and noticed a tear of happiness in his eye. He looked over to Aang and bowed deeply.

"Thank you Aang, not only have you brought back the Earth King but you also brought back Fire Lady Ursa to return to Zuko. Speaking of which I have some outstanding news about him, Zuko and Mai are getting married!" Iroh said as Ursa became speechless yet Aang and Katara grew huge smiles on their faces.

"We left him about four days ago so he must have done after that." Katara had said to Aang.

"This is great and now we have the perfect wedding gift for him, his mother." Aang said as he looked up to Ursa's tearful eyes.

"I'm so happy for him; I always thought those two would end up together." Ursa said brushing her tears away.

"I'm sorry to ruin this touching moment but I have some thanks to extend." Kuei said standing up and walking over to Iroh.

"General Iroh of the Fire Nation on behalf of all of the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se I humbly thank you for liberating my city during the war." Kuei said as he bowed to Iroh.

"It was my pleasure to help this city. I cannot take all credit however The Order of the White Lotus helped me take back the city, Toph with the help of Sokka and Suki stopped Ozai's airships from burning down the Earth Kingdom, Katara helped Zuko stopped Azula from becoming Fire Lord and let's not forget about The Avatar accomplishing the most important event of all in over a hundred years: ending the war. So as you can see this great accomplishment is not to be held for one man but a group of friends that have gone through so much just to silence this war." Iroh finished and glanced at Ursa, she was shocked at the part of Azula almost becoming Fire Lord.

"What happened to Ozai if Azula was to become Fire Lord?" She asked Iroh who looked over to Katara.

"You were they're maybe this story is for you to tell." Katara nodded and began the story.

"The day Sozin's comet returned Ozai had a plan to destroy the Earth kingdom with a fleet of airships. Before he put his plan into action he proclaimed himself the Phoenix King and declared Azula Fire Lord. Our group had to split up to take down each and every one of his pieces. As Iroh said, Aang fought Ozai, Toph, Suki and Sokka stopped the airships and Zuko and I went to the royal place to stop Azula." Katara let what she had said so far sink into both Ursa and Kuei, who was hearing this story for the first time as well.

"What happened to Azula?" Ursa calmly asked the waterbender.

"She challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai and he accepted. Zuko held his own and was starting to win, but then she started to shoot lightning. Zuko thought she was going to shoot it at him but instead she shot it at me. Zuko jumped in the way and took the shot to save me. When I ran over to heal him, she started attacking me. Eventually I froze her in place and chained her to the ground. I quickly healed Zuko and then Azula was placed in a mental health facility where she's been to this day." Katara finished her story to see a very surprised look on Ursa's face, not sorrow or disappointment, but surprised.

"I didn't know Zuko saved you." Aang said bringing Katara's attention to him.

"Yeah he did, and then I saved him so I guess were even now." Katara said smiling at Aang.

"Ok you two might be even but now I have to do something for him for saving you as well."

"You don't have to do that young man, if I know Zuko like I remember him he was just happy to help." Ursa said remembering all the fun times she had with her son.

"Of course I do, he saved my girlfriend, my best friend and my world. So in my eyes I owe him big time." Aang said grabbing Katara's hand.

"Well how about this, for saving her, I will be your gift to him and a wedding present. I know he will appreciate it more than anything." Ursa said assuring Aang. He agreed to this proposal and enjoyed the rest of the nights reminiscing and catching up. After all the excitement everyone went to sleep. Toph returned to her parent's new house, Ursa was invited to stay in the palace but refused politely and stayed in one of Iroh's spare rooms along with Aang and Katara. The next day Aang and Iroh went to the meeting with King Kuei and the Council of five.

"Greetings your majesty, Council of Five." Aang and Iroh said and bowed to them in unison.

"On behalf of Ba Sing Se we thank you for the return of our king, Avatar." General How said.

"It was my pleasure to help, now if you don't mind can we start this meeting." Aang said anxiously since he would rather spend the day with Katara instead of talking about the Earth Kingdoms current status.

"Very well, we are receiving reports all around the Earth Kingdom that the rebellions are almost completely quelled. It seems as though everyone is tired from a century of fighting. That's the good news; luckily the bad news isn't all that bad. The people of the fire nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom remain neutral, not knowing who to pledge loyalty to. The Fire Nation for being their former rulers and founders or the Earth Kingdom now that we have regained the land they have withdrawn from." General How finished.

"Well you're right, that really isn't bad news at all more like a complicated choice. If that's all why did you summon us here?" Aang questioned.

"You are here for the discussion of what we should do with the remains of the Wulong Forest. We have decided to make it a city where all three nations can live in peace." General Sung said and quickly regretted.

"Three? Excuse me for this general but three? I am an Airbender, I keep my people's culture alive and as long as I live my people shall remain alive!" Aang began shouting to General Sung as he felt Iroh's calming hand on his shoulder. Aang took a deep breath to calm himself and motioned for Iroh to take over.

"I believe what Avatar Aang is saying is that we must not give up hope on the air nomads. I have a strong feeling that within the next few years that their population shall increase." Iroh said looking to Aang who started to blush.

"I beg your forgiveness Avatar Aang, I meant no disrespect." General Sung said bowing his head to Aang.

"Let's just continue with the meeting General." Aang said trying to keep a level head.

"As General Sung was saying, we plan on building a city where the Wulong is as a peacekeeping symbol. It shall be the place where the war ended and peace returned." General How said returning to the discussion.

"I feel that this city, in time, will bring in all people to live peacefully, but we must take note that it will take some time for the entire city to live together peacefully." Iroh put in.

"We have taken this into account and would like to train special guards from each nation to defend it. We have requested the aid of your friend Toph Be Fong to teach the Earthbenders. Her unique Metalbending is a rather amazing form of Earthbending and we would appreciate her help. We would also like Master Pakku to teach the Waterbenders." Aang held up a hand to stop the General.

"With all due respect to him, Master Pakku is getting old and would like to settle down with his wife. I'm afraid you'll have to find a new master."

"What about your friend, Master Katara, she learned from Master Pakku and taught you."

"That's not my choice to make, it's hers. I will speak with her about it tonight, but for now who did you have in mind for teaching the Firebenders?"

"That is still unknown; we cannot ask Fire Lord Zuko because he has his own duties and country to attend to. We only know of two other people to teach them and they're both right in front of us." Iroh and Aang looked at each other then back to the General.

"I appreciate your offer General How but I am just a tired old man who wants to run his tea shop and play Pai Sho." Iroh said to the general.

"Very well, what about you Avatar?"

"I would like to speak with Fire Lord Zuko about this; he might know a Firebending teacher that could help. I'll be leaving in a few weeks for his wedding and I'll talk with him about it there."

"I see, then we shall adjourn this meeting for today but I request we all meet back here tomorrow." Aang and Iroh left the meeting and returned to the Jasmine Dragon. Upon entering they both sat down at a table to discuss the meeting with Katara and Ursa.

"So how did it go?" Katara asked Aang, whom still wasn't entirely over General Sung's comment.

"It was fine." Aang said in an irritated tone.

"That wasn't to convincing, come on what happened?" Aang didn't budge so Katara looked to Iroh for answers.

"The meeting was fine, a few problems about the Fire Nation colonies but nothing to serious. The reason they called us there was because they wanted to talk about a new city that will be built at the Wulong forest, where Aang defeated my brother. They explained the city to us and one of the generals said it would be a place where all _three_ nations could live peacefully." Katara looked to over to Aang who was tensing up trying not to lose it. She put her arms around him and hugged him knowing it would help. He let out a deep sigh and smiled at Katara. The hug helped but it didn't replace those words.

"So what happened next?" Katara asked to both Aang and Iroh, wondering if Aang would talk now.

"I almost lost it, Iroh calmed me down, but in the process he made me feel a little awkward in front of the generals and the Earth King."

"What did you say?" Katara asked the old man as he smiled.

"I simply said in a few years the population would return, nothing more or to feel awkward about." Aang and Katara blushed and looked at each other.

"Um...ok…and then?" Katara asked trying to get off the subject. Aang looked up to her.

"That's what we need to talk with you about. They want to train an elite team of guards from all nations. They wanted Toph to train the Earthbenders and you to train the Waterbenders. I told them it was your choice and they accepted that. They also wanted either Iroh or me to train the Firebenders. Iroh refused and I said I would ask Zuko if he knows any teachers that could help." He finished and waited for Katara's answer.

"Wow they really want me to teach the Waterbenders? Do you know when the city will be completed?"

"Yes they do and we don't know, but if you come with us tomorrow you can ask them all the questions you want."

"It's a deal." On that note Aang and Katara relaxed in the tea shop for the rest of the day and went to bed shortly after dinner.

* * *

Review Responses:

allikittenkat1: Not a problem at all, it's always fun for the readers to actually talk with the author(s).

PandaLily22: Glad to be of service, we plan to keep this story going for a while and have decently continuous updates. The only problem is that if one of us isn't here then we can't post the story until they get back. Happy that we could make you're reading even more pleasurable. Not a worry in the world, we got nine reviews on the first day! That's pretty good.

All anonymous users from here on: We will not respond to any anonymous reviews, so if you have any questions just sign in, it makes everything easier, trust us.

Mithendel: I'm happy to see that everyone approves of us adding Ursa and Kuei to the story. I always wondered what would happen if Aang accidentally ate meat…well now we know.

Misses Prongs: Since it said she was alive and obviously not at any of the air temples, poles and everywhere from South to North West of the Earth Kingdom. (That was a mouthful) It was clear, to us, that she was on the eastern side of the Earth Kingdom. Aang tends to go that way to get to Ba Sing Se in our story so why not have him run into her?

TheFanatics: Don't worry about it and Ursa was 'missing' and is now found. I wonder how Zuko will react to seeing her…now that's intense.

Private LL Church: We figured that much, but sometimes people can overreact and think that saying nothing is a bad thing. We're also glad that you've thought that the chapters were great so far, thank you.

xxICanSeeYouxx: Ha ha he carried more people than that: remember in The Crossroads of Destiny when he was carrying Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Kuei, and Bosco? Also in the Western Air Temple Aang had said that Appa gets tired from carrying all these people, referring to all of Team Avatar, Teo, The Duke and Haru. Let's not forget the time in the Great Divide when Appa carried all of the Zhangs and Gan Jins elderly and sick across, that was like twelve people! As you can see we do our research on not only proper spelling but on the history before we put anything into our story.

The Dark Knight's Revenge: Happy to see you're still a fan! I hope this update was soon enough for you.

kataang-is-my-passion: I see you read the review responses as well taking note to the fact that silence can be taken in a good or bad way. Thanks though but we always take speechless as a good thing, other versions of it are a little bit harder to decipher.

PGREEKAVATAR: Ha ha thank you for the compliment and it's nice to hear somebody say I CAN wait instead of update now. Don't worry about the wait we tend to update relatively quickly.

JasmineDragon22: You may have not written a review but I do have something to ask of you. Why did you not tell me about your story! We're reading it, loving it, and couldn't stop asking why you never suggested it to me!


	15. A Night To Remember

Hey do any of you guys want to give me the activation code for a gift card? I want to get my girlfriend the Whose Line Is It Anyways DVD collection. Who's my girlfriend you may ask. Well a few chapters ago my author's note said that I didn't get the girl I wanted…well she broke up with that prick face, pardon the language, and now we're together! Her birthdays coming up soon and she always wanted that. I do not expect you guys to give me the activation code but if you truly want to you can.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if we did then Becka would have the singing nomads from "The Cave of the Two Lovers" return.

* * *

Aang, Iroh and Katara were entered the meeting room of the Council of Five and bowed and got right into the meeting.

"Have you made your decision Master Katara?" General How asked her.

"Before I make my decision, general, I have a few questions to ask if you don't mind."

"Not at all, by all means ask away and we shall answer what we can."

"First when will this city be built and who will be in control of it?"

"The city is scheduled to be finished next year. We had planned on the three masters to rule the city: Toph Be Fong, you if you accept and whomever The Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko make as the Firebending master." Hearing that Katara could be in control of an entire city was rather scary to her, sure she would have Toph and some other guy to help but that didn't change the fact it.

"I don't think I can run a small village let alone a whole city."

"Hmm, I see. It is still a long time until the city is complete; we have plenty of time to make the final decisions. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, what do you plan on naming the city?" Kuei perked up at this question and answered it himself.

"A very good question, the name itself is not official but we have come up with a few names. One name, and the current favorite might I add, is The Four Nation's City. It says that it is everyone's city and not ruled by one nation."

"However this name is only one that the Earth Kingdom has chosen. In one month representatives from the Fire Nation, Northern and Southern water tribes will meet here and discus the name, economic and political status of this new city. A vote will be taken on the name. One name shall be entered from each nation and the favorite name shall be what the city is known as. We would also appreciate it if you two, Avatar Aang and Master Katara, could be present at the meeting." General How asked of the two.

"I think that could be arranged, we're leaving for Fire Lord Zuko's wedding soon and I guess we'll return with him. If you don't mind, I would like to throw in a name for this city as well." Aang asked of the Council of Five.

"Not at all, we shall register you on behalf of the Air Nomads vote; now what name would like to enter?" Aang looked onto the Generals and the Earth King and stood up with Katara and Iroh.

"Republic City." Was all Aang said as he, Katara and Iroh left the meeting.

"A very interesting name young Avatar, would you mind sharing the reason for why you chose Republic City." Iroh questioned Aang.

"It just seemed like a new beginning for the world and this city needs a name that everybody shall remember."

"I see." Iroh thought about how this city would change the world for the better and hopefully bring peace for a long time. The three reached the Jasmine Dragon and had lunch. Soon after a messenger came running in.

"I have a message for the Avatar; it's from the Earth King." He said handing Aang the note and leaving them. As Aang read his face turned into a smile.

"What does it say?" Katara asked.

"The Earth King is throwing a celebration tomorrow night. He says that because we ended the war and the original celebrating was done when he wasn't here he wants another party. It's also celebrating his return, request of the Council of Five."

"Well I guess we should go out and get some new clothes for tomorrow." Katara said as she dragged Aang out the door to find an outfit for the next night. After searching the upper ring for an hour and only finding government buildings and banks they left to the middle ring. The search quickly ended as the first shop they found was a tailor with a rather large building for the middle ring. He had a three story building with several customers going in and coming out. They entered the store to find more colors than just shades of green. This store had greens, blues, reds, yellows, oranges, purples, pinks, blacks, whites and several more colors.

"This place is perfect!" Katara said happy to find a place after their long search.

"Yeah it is. Do you think I should stick with my Air Nomad colors or mix it up a bit?" Aang asked looking over to her.

"Well I like your colors; they make me feel warm and free around you. But if you want to pick out something else then go ahead, it's your choice."

"Alright then, do you want to meet back here in when we're done?"

"Ok." Katara gave him a kiss and ran off to the other levels. Aang already knew what he wanted; he just had to find the right guy to help him with it.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me with a custom outfit?" Aang asked a man measuring some suits that were hanging on the wall.

"Of course what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Well I like the outfit I'm wearing now, but I would like a copy of it, just a different color." Aang said motioning to his monk robes.

"Hmm I see, that can be arranged, how long until you will need it?"

"Tomorrow morning." Saying this made the man's eyes go wide.

"Are you crazy? An outfit that exquisite should be made over the course of a week."

"Oh, ok then, thank you." Aang began to leave when he heard the man call back to him.

"Wait! I said it should be not it will be. I can have this for you tomorrow morning, but I'm going to need to get started on it now." The man said holding his hand out asking for Aang's monk robes.

"Really? That's great! Hold on I'll be right back." Aang quickly left the store and made his way back up over the wall to the Jasmine Dragon, where all his spare clothes were. He quickly changed into his normal Airbender outfit and grabbed his monk robes and staff. He flew back down to the shop to find the man still standing in the same spot he left him in.

"Well that was fast. You were gone for about one minute and you managed to change your clothes, bring back a staff and not be out of breath. That's impressive." The man said as he took the robes from Aang, unfolded them and began measuring them.

"Thank you, my girlfriend is getting an outfit upstairs, so would you like me to pay now or when she gets back."

"Pay? You're the Avatar why would anyone ask you to pay anything?" The man asked stopping briefly at the rather odd question.

"It doesn't feel right if I take this from you without paying for it."

"Fine since I don't think I should charge you and you want me to, for some reason, how about I just charge you half off."

"That would be fine, thank you. So how much is it?"

"Well with the discount your custom outfit will cost twenty gold pieces, but that's just yours I don't know how much your girlfriends would cost. What was the color you wanted the copy to be?"

"I was hoping for the top layer to be a light shade of grey, the bottom layer white and with a dark gray sash."

* * *

Sorry brief intermission. The outfit Aang is getting done is the one he wore in the last episode at Zuko's coronation and when they were all staying at the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

"Very well it shall be done." Aang left the man and waited where he said he would meet Katara, soon enough she came down the stair and over to him.

"Hey did you find what you wanted?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and did you change clothes?" Katara asked noticing his old airbending outfit.

"Yep, I ran all the way back to the upper ring so they could have my robes; I'm getting a copy of them just a different color."

"What color?"

"I'm not telling you now. I want it to be a surprise." Aang teased.

"Fine then, I guess you'll never know what I got until tomorrow." Katara said clutching the bag close to her chest. The couple shared a short laugh, paid the man and returned to the Jasmine Dragon.

With next day's start Aang thought that some early morning firebending would start the day off with a bang. He went through every set he knew when he was joined by a friend.

"I see your Firebending has become rather powerful." Iroh said walking up next to Aang.

"I guess it has."

"Aang I feel you are ready for the next step in Firebending, to create lightning." Aang froze in place with fear and excitement. To have the ability to create the thing that almost killed him made Aang struggle to even move his jaw.

"Don't worry, I feel that you can do it, but if you refuse to I will not pressure you."

"I don't really know what to say, I would love to learn how to create lightning but I'm terrified of it at the same time."

"We can start slow if you would like, we can simply start with the movements."

"Yeah sure, but can we do it tomorrow?" Iroh smiled at Aang and put his arm around his neck.

"Of course, come on let's get something to eat." Iroh and Aang entered the kitchen smelling the scent of fresh bread and seeing Katara and Ursa eating some at the table. They joined them at the table and had breakfast soon after Aang returned to retrieve his old and new robes. Later that night Aang was wearing his new robes waiting downstairs for Katara to come down and join him. He began to pace until he heard the creaking floorboards as Katara came down the steps. Aang's jaw dropped as he saw Katara in her dress. It's looked similar to her green one but had a few differences. Her dress was completely white with a light grey trimming, it followed every curve of her body and the best part, she had her hair down for him. As simple as the dress was she still looked like an angel to Aang.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Katara smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're looking rather handsome yourself. I can't believe we chose the same colored outfit though." She said inspecting Aang's outfit. Aang smiled to her and offered her his arm and she took it.

"Come on let's get going before we miss the whole thing." Aang led Katara to the royal palace where the celebration was held. As they reached the main ballroom a man announced their arrival.

"Introducing Master Katara and Lord Avatar Aang." Everyone instantly turned to Aang and wanted to talk to him until King Kuei came to his rescue.

"Come on now, they are here to have a fun and relaxing time, follow me." Kuei led them to his table and Aang sat on Kuei's right with Katara next to him.

"Hey Aang, why does everyone like calling you 'Lord' Avatar?" Katara asked Aang.

"I wish they didn't honestly it just sounds weird. Am I a lord or an Avatar?" He asked receiving an answer from Kuei.

"Well these people see you as they're lord because of what you did. They see you as an Avatar because of how you did it." This all seemed to make perfect sense to both Aang and Katara. After the dinner everyone went outside to see the fireworks display. Aang requested a blanket from Kuei who had a servant bring one for him. After swept up Katara and jumped to the top of the palace so they could be alone and watch the spectacle. Aang placed the blanket down and lay upon it with Katara resting her head comfortably on his chest. Both remand silent during the display and well after it was done, simply enjoying each other's comfort. Aang began playing with her hair.

"I never did thank you." He said twirling her hair with his finger.

"For what?"

"For letting your hair down."

"Yeah but instead of it going in my face it's always in our hands. You haven't stopped playing with it for like ten minutes." Aang smiled and kissed the top of her head enjoying the silence and comfort once more. Aang suddenly realized something.

"Hey Katara, how long has it been since we left Ba Sing Se the first time?"

"About three months, why do you ask?"

"Have you noticed any changes with yourself lately?"

"Aang where are you going with this?" Katara asked as she turned over to look him in the eyes.

"Well it's been three months since we expressed our love for each other. So I guess what I want to ask is…do you know if you're pregnant yet?"

"I had completely forgotten about that. I haven't had any morning sickness or anything like that. I guess the spirits don't want us to have a child yet." Simultaneously Aang and Katara let out a sigh of disappointment and relief. Bearing a child this young could be rather dangerous for her and the child. However they both wanted to start a family so bad. After an hour of lying in each other's arms they returned back to the Jasmine Dragon to retire for the night.

* * *

Well there you go, Katara isn't pregnant. We both thought about this event rather thoroughly. We wanted Katara to be pregnant but after a recent count of time passing, for a woman to be pregnant after three months and show no signs at all is impossible. Also I know you are all waiting for the Ursa Zuko reunion and we promise that it will be in the next chapter…along with Aang's LIGHTNING LESSON! Now that's going to be a fun scene to make.

Review Responses:

PandaLily22: Becka couldn't agree more, she always loved it when Aang blushed. She thought he looked cute doing it. I see you did your homework, the city is Republic City. At first we just wanted to write a story, but now we want to make a written prequel to Avatar: The Legend of Korra. That's why we already have an end to the story.

TheFanatics: Wow that's a lot latter than us, we started almost a month ago. Like I said in the other review, Becka loves it when Aang blushes…so yeah.

JasmineDragon22: Sweet two reviews! It all adds up in the end. Why do you not understand why we're enjoying your story? It's always a bad thing to not have confidence for your story, it affects the writing. I'll start reading your other story once I finish the first. I thought our story could have done something for you, I saw a few parts of your story that reminded me of ours.

Private LL Church: Ha! I love that everybody is figuring this out! Yes I plan to make this city Republic City.

Mithendel: I know right! It has been a hundred years since then but still, show some respect! Also Mithendel you are the best! You were review number 100! Unfortunately I can't give you all the credit, but you're the only one to have written a review for every chapter so you do get a lot of credit in the end.

The Dark Knight's Revenge: Why are you the only one who cares about the ostrich horse thing? Does everybody else here eat horse or something? Hey if I was an Airbender I would love to be launched into the air by some random pillar that appeared under me.

Kimjuni2: Well we're glad that you're glad that we updated…sounds redundant.

allikittenkat1: It was wasn't it? His people are forgotten and Iroh says he's going to be doing the no no within a few years. That's hardcore! Yeah, if all Iroh did was drop his tray of tea imagine what Zuko will do. Maybe he'll be holding a bunch of watermelons and he'll drop those! Ok maybe not.

kataang-is-my-passion: I love when stories leave you with the usual jaw drop. Sorry we just thought that we would get more involved with our readers and if we put the responses at the top that would just get in the way.

xxAnumxx: I know it makes you wonder what Aang would have done if Iroh wasn't there.

buddygirl1004: Well believe it or not, you're the first to ask that. We really struggled on the fact if we wanted her to be pregnant or not and kind of left that part out of the story until now. We did the math and since three months had past and neither of them noticed anything we decided that the answer is no she is not pregnant…that doesn't mean she won't be in the future though…or does it?


	16. A Shocking Reunion

Everybody help me tease Becka! Ready? One! Two! Three! Becka got asked to Homecoming! Becka got asked to Homecoming! She's been on the edge about his guy for the past few weeks now and it's been very funny. I haven't met him yet but if he's making Becka happy then that makes me happy. The speech Iroh gives is taken right out of the show. If Becka thought of that then I would be really impressed! Ha! Did anybody catch the pun in the title of this chapter? I'm just one funny guy aren't I? (No) Hey! Becka don't make me come over there! (Bring it) Oh it's on! You all read this I'll be right back.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if we did then Derek would have the Unagi fight the serpent from The Serpents Pass. It would be called the Ultimate Awesome Super Serpent Fight!

* * *

Aang's training had begun early the next morning for a full day's lesson. He and Iroh had ate breakfast and hopped on Appa to head to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. They had found a large open plain with little to no trees.

"First Aang I want you to tell me everything you know about lightning." Iroh said beginning the training.

"Well I know it leaves a pretty nasty scar." Aang said trying to be funny.

"Stay focused." Iroh said snapping Aang back into attention.

"I only know what Zuko had taught me, how to redirect it. He said that you created it by studying the water benders." This intrigued Iroh.

"So my secret move has passed on to another has it? Very well then, let me start at the begging. Lightning is a pure expression of Firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion, the way other firebending is. Some call lightening "the cold-blooded fire". It is precise and deadly. To perform the technique requires peace of mind. There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang, positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance, the energy wants to restore balance and in the moment the positive and negative energies come crashing back together you provide release and guidance, creating lightning." Iroh motions for Aang to step back as he begins to move his arms in the circular motions. The air cracks around Iroh's fingers as they turn blue with the energy flowing through them. He lunges forward and releases it into the sky as Aang gets a rather large smile on.

"That was so cool!"

"Calm yourself Aang; you must be patient with this. When I first taught this to Zuko he never got a hold of it because of his impatience. Every time he went to release the lightning he just created an explosion in his face." Aang took a deep breath and followed Iroh through the movements. After an hour Aang got a strong grip on the movements and felt now was the time to try it.

"Ok I think I'm ready."

"Just remember Aang you need a calm mind and once you separate the energy you do not command it, you are simply its humble guide. Now show me what you've got." Iroh moved away as Aang began moving his arms in the same pattern. The air around him began to crack as well. Aang stepped forward and sent the lightning into the sky. The shot was small and sporadic, but it did launch. Aang jumped into the air and rode around on his air scooter.

"Very good Aang, if you keep practicing you will be able to shoot farther and more direct." Aang hopped off his air scooter and landed next to Iroh.

"Thank you very much for teaching this to me Sifu Iroh." Aang bowed to his new master.

"Sifu? Well I've never been called that, even by Zuko, but it does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Iroh smiled to the young monk and bowed back.

"Now shall we head back?" Iroh asked receiving a nod of approval from Aang. They boarded Appa and returned to Ba Sing Se. Katara was in just waking up to see Aang missing from the room and hearing Appa's moan from outside. She approached the window to see Iroh and him coming back to the shop. She immediately got dressed and headed down stairs to greet them.

"Where were you two?" Katara asked giving Aang and good morning kiss.

"Well I think it's better if I show you rather than I tell you." Aang looked over to Iroh who nodded to him. They went down to the courtyard were Aang stood in the middle with Katara and Iroh standing safely along the edge.

"I feel kind of bad for waking everybody up, but I know it's definitely worth it." Aang said, he took a deep breath to calm his mind and began moving his fingers, following the same pattern he practiced all morning. Katara's eyes sparkled as she saw the lightning form on the end of Aang's fingertips. Once he stepped forward and released it into the sky Katara shed a tear of joy. She ran over to him and tackled him in a great hug.

"I'm so proud of you! You know how to create lightning! That's unbelievable." Aang cupped her cheek and gave her a very passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance over each other's mouths for what seemed like an eternity. Upon Aang breaking the kiss he stood up with Katara in his arms. He carried her back to the Jasmine Dragon and set her down in one of the chairs.

"Well that's one way to get around. You certainly have gotten stronger." Katara said as Aang sat down next to her. Iroh soon came back inside as well preparing for the wave of customers who wanted some great morning tea.

"Well let's think about it. I have the agility of an Airbender, the flexibility of a Waterbender, the endurance of an Earthbender and the strength of a Firebender. So yeah I would agree that I have gotten stronger." Aang said modestly, causing Katara to giggle at his comment. Sure it was true but whenever Aang acted like Sokka it was funny.

The big day finally came, Aang, Katara, Iroh and Ursa were all aboard Appa making their way to the Fire Nation for Zuko's wedding and soon to be reunion. The only had to stop twice to rest at night before reaching it. Before they landed at the palace Aang had told Ursa to put a robe on and conceal her face. She did as she was told and they made their way to Zuko. He was standing in front of the palace with his arm wrapped around Mai's waist. They made their way down to Appa and the rest of their friends.

"It's good to see you again uncle, how's the tea shop doing?" Zuko asked as he embraced Iroh in a long hug.

"Very good, how are you doing Mai?" Iroh asked as he broke the hug and gave her a hug as well. She returned it with a new sense of happiness.

"I'm very happy, for once." Mai said without any sarcasm or gloom.

"Hello Aang, Katara, how was the trip?" Zuko asked moving down the line of friends.

"It was great and we have a surprise for you, but I think we should go into someplace private." Aang said to Zuko, knowing that once he saw his mother again he would burst into tears of longing and joy.

"If that's what you desire, follow us please." Zuko turned and led them into the palace and his, and soon Mai's, room. They all sat around with Aang and Katara standing next to Ursa, who was still covered by the robes hood.

"So tell me where you went after you left?" Zuko said starting the conversation occasionally looking at the mysterious character in between Aang and Katara.

"Well you know that we left to get Toph back in Gaoling. However she wasn't there and neither was her family, they all moved to Ba Sing Se. On our way to Ba Sing Se we found a secluded village with two very surprising guests living in the village. One was the Earth King, Kuei. We told him that we we're on our way to Ba Sing Se and he wanted to return." Aang said letting the story sink in.

"Well that's good, did he resume control over the city?" Zuko asked.

"Yes he did but that's not the important part, the other person we found is." Aang said motioning to Ursa.

"Well who is it?" Zuko said looking at the person up and down, completely oblivious.

"What you don't recognize her?" Katara teased.

"Well since I can't see anything but a robe and a hood, no I don't recognize her." Zuko said annoyed but remained calm.

"We decided that this person is three things for you. First: she's my thank you to you for saving Katara when you fought Azula."

"It was no problem; I knew she could handle Azula easily anyways." Zuko said smiling at Katara.

"Still I thank you." Aang bowed and continued. "The second thing she is to you is a present, for your new marriage. The third is who she is." Aang motioned for Ursa to remove her hood and she did so. Once Zuko saw his mother again his eyes immediately began tearing up. Mai stared at her with a completely shocked face.

"Mom?" Zuko asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Hi Zuko, it's been a very long time." She said as Zuko embraced her in a long hug. Zuko's faint sobbing could be heard through Ursa's robe. Aang grabbed Katara and left the room to give the family some peace.

"Where have you been all this time?" Zuko asked still holding his mother.

"The eastern side of the Earth Kingdom. It was the safest place from Ozai and the Fire Nation. I'm so sorry I had to leave you." Zuko broke the hug and tried getting a hold of himself.

"Forget about it, the important thing is that your back."

"Yes and it's good to be back. How have you been Mai?"

"I'm much better now that I'm with Zuko."

"I can see that, I'm so happy for the both of you." Ursa, Zuko, Iroh and Mai all enjoyed catching up for the day and only came out for dinner. This was the only time Aang got to talk with Zuko about the upcoming meeting, discussing the city to be built.

"So Zuko what name have you entered for the new city?"

"We actually never came up with a name, so we remained neutral. We will still vote on a name, but we won't enter one."

"I entered Republic City on behalf of the Air Nomads." Aang said proudly.

"Republic city? That's quiet an interesting name, care to say why?"

"That's what I said!" Iroh exclaimed receiving several strange looks.

"Anyways, I chose that name because this is going to be a city to remember, so it needs a name that the people of the future will remember." Aang explained.

"I see, well as of now I'm in support of your name."

"Have you even heard any of the other names yet?"

"Nope." Zuko said.

"Ok then, well glad to have your pre-voting-vote. Oh I almost forgot do you know any great Firebending teachers other than you, Iroh and me? We need to find somebody that will be the teacher of the Firebenders in this new city."

"What about that Jeong Jeong guy?" Zuko offered.

"We thought about it but he would probably refuse the job. Anybody else?"

"I don't really know any other level headed Firebenders. If you asked me of this in fifteen years then I would have several candidates." Aang let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I guess that means I have to do it."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, I'll send out messages to all the generals to ask if they know anybody."

"That would be great, thanks Zuko." After their conversation Zuko and Ursa continued talking with each other. Happy to be in each other's presence after all this time. Later that night Zuko showed everyone their rooms. Aang had written a note to Zuko and requested a messenger to deliver it right away. As the messenger reached Zuko he was with Mai and Ursa discussing the planning of events for their wedding. Zuko unrolled the message and began reading to himself.

_Dear Zuko,_

_If you remembered the last time we were here we all talked about our situation. We were happy that you said you could help, but now we know for a fact that this is not necessary. Before we left to come here we discovered that Katara isn't pregnant. Both of us are happy that we could avoid children this early, but disappointed that we don't get to start a family yet. Thank you for keeping our secret._

_Sincerely,_

_Aang_

_P.S. I want to show you something really cool tomorrow morning as well._

Zuko let out a sigh not realizing he drew the attention of both his mother and future wife.

"What did Aang want Zuko?" Mai asked.

"Oh, just that he's happy for us getting married and he wants to show me something tomorrow." Zuko half-lied hopping it was enough.

"Normally you don't exhale deeply in relief knowing somebody is happy about our wedding or that they want to show you something. But I guess if you want to keep secrets with your friends then that's fine, as long as they're not about or concerning me." Mai finished. Zuko nodded and kissed his wife.

* * *

They're you go guys and girls: The Zuko and Ursa reunion. Up next Aang becomes a show off, what could he possibly want to show Zuko? I guess you'll find out next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, the Maiko wedding will be taking place next chapter and I do believe it will be the first time in this story that we ship something other than Kataang. I don't know if I want a Maiko honeymoon scene yet so I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Also Becka tickled me into submission...sometimes she just knows how to win...ok most of the time...Fine! All of the time! Happy? How does she always win? Alright everybody enjoy your labor day weekend!

Review Responses: New Record! 15 reviews for this chapter! Thank you all for your contribution.

KataangWriterLove: Yes, the story will have more lemon, but we don't want it to be random. I might do a Maiko honeymoon scene, but I don't know. I'm not very proud of the first one I wrote so it might be awhile if I decide against the honeymoon.

Mithendel: Nothing like a pregnancy scare to get you ready for the day right? Ok not really. As For the lightning lesson part, we figured since Aang learned how to advance in waterbending with healing why can't he do the same with firebending and learn how to create lightning?

xxAnumxx: It's not a problem at all, I just got to get paid before her birthday…I should but it wouldn't be the first time my boss forgot to send my pay check before. I don't really understand what you mean by getting back at the general. We just thought it would be cool if Aang was the 'founder' of Republic City.

allikittenkat1: We completely agree, neither of us have read a story where Aang and Katara have sex and don't end up pregnant. We know that the chances of that happening are slim to none but still. I know! Isn't the whole matching without trying to match thing just awesome? As expected, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

JasmineDragon22: We understand, we…well…I only advertised my other story because it was what I went through. I deleted that story from this site only seeing it as a bad memory. I really like your story as well; it's coming along rather nicely. I have never heard of an author just come up with an idea before. Every single author I have ever read a story from, all had inspiration or help with their story to create it. I would be lying to you if I said we don't get ideas from other stories and change them to fit our own.

The Dark Knight's Revenge: Yeah, I'm more of a coloring guy, a pretty damn good one might I add, and Becka isn't really into art…so I don't think that your ostrich horse idea is going to come alive, but it is a funny one! A trampoline would be awesome but I was thinking more of a really deep foam pit! Now that would be awesome! Haha I just cracked up from reading what your funniest part was. We felt that some people wouldn't have any idea what we were talking about so we decided to explain…sort of. I would put - :D – at the end of my sentences as well but I kind of have a lot. :D

kataang-is-my-passion: Haha, thank you very much. We have been a very happy couple. I'm taking her to Homecoming next week so it will be our first dance together. She does support it, but she's not really a fan of the show. So she won't help me with the whole editing thing. That's ok though, I'm just happy we're together.

katieykat: I really hope your being honest by saying that…That would really mean a lot to both of us.

xxICanSeeYouxx: Well that was quiet the review. How long did it take you to write that? Jk…you ever realize that after you say jk it tends to make people even more angry that you said whatever?

Private LL Church: I can completely respect that. We are actually very excited for Korra; although it's going to be hard to adjust from Aang and Katara to Tenzin and Korra. I don't think they'll be in a relationship but you never know. For the Katara pregnancy scare part, I read about three or four stories all of which Katara ended up pregnant so maybe the repetitiveness of it was an influence on our decision.

Kimjuni2: Haha, thank you and what exactly is that face you left? We know what this is - :P - but not - :d

Buddygirl1004: Well now isn't that a coincidence? I guess it's a small world after all. Becka says your little sister has the best name in the world…ok then, not going to touch that subject.

ServerusDmitri18: Thank you and aren't we all? I don't know who created this site but they're amazing.

Kataang4ever1: We have yet to read a story that contains the Legend of Korra so we thought we would be first, or amongst the first. I don't think I follow, what problem are you talking about?

Jessica Vayne: You are going to be my one exception for an anonymous user sending in a review. I hope you read this also. Fan Fiction doesn't like when other people give out URL's so whenever you give an Email or a web page you have to code it somehow. On our profile page you can click on the email button and send me an email from that. I would love to fill you in on all the details of that story. Mainly how you are terribly wrong about the guy. He's a dick (pardon the language).


	17. The Wedding Part One

Ok I'll start by saying this: This chapter was very hard for us to write. We hope it's good though. It's a recall of some of the past chapters at first but it soon turns into the wedding. This is part one of a two part chapter. The first will be mostly focused on the wedding (sort of), the next will be focused on Aang and Katara after the wedding. It will however start on everyone's perspectives a few days before the wedding. Also for Iroh's wedding speech full credit goes to waterwriter144.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if we did then Becka would have kept the new, awesome, good, not going after Katara, Jet alive.

* * *

Early in the morning Zuko and Mai slept peacefully in their bed until one certain bald monk decided to wake the Fire Lord up. Aang quietly climbed in through there window and made his way over to Zuko. He lit a small flame in his hand and set it on top of the blankets keeping control over it so it didn't spread.

"Zuko! You set the bed on fire in your sleep again!" Aang yelled waking both him and Mai up.

"Ah! How did this happen?" Zuko screamed slapping the fire on the bed to no avail. He through his blanket over the fire and extinguished it.

"How did that happen?" Zuko repeated his question to Aang.

"I told you, you lit the bed on fire in your sleep again." Aang calmly stated.

"Ok whatever now go away and let us go back to sleep." Zuko turned over away from Aang.

"Ok then Zuko if you want to sleep, instead of see what I want to show you, that's fine. It will wake you up once I do it anyways." Aang jumped out the window to let the Fire Lord and his wife to be sleep. However their sleep was quickly ended after they heard a loud clap and saw a bright streak of light fly into the sky. Zuko quickly shot up and looked out the window dumbfounded.

"What's the problem Zuko? It's just some lightning." Mai said obviously still tired.

"Mai I love you so much but please, you have to think. It's the early morning, there's not a cloud in the sky and that lightning went up." Zuko said still spooked by the sudden lightning.

"Ok fine whatever go investigate, I'll be here sleeping in like a normal person." With that Zuko grabbed his robe and left his beloved to sleep in. He began a walking only to find his pace quickened to a brisk jog. He made his way to the courtyard to see Aang meditating under the tree in the center of it.

"Aang? Where did that lightning come from?" Zuko said not really caring if he disrupted Aang's meditation.

"What lightning?" Aang asked playing coy.

"You know what lightning! If I weren't mistaken I would say that it came from you." Aang stood up to face his friend with the biggest smile Aang had ever put on.

"Yeah that was me…Iroh thought I should be taught it so one day we went to the outskirt of Ba Sing Se and spent the whole morning practicing. At first it was just the movements but then I decided to try the real thing."

"It blew up in your face as well didn't it?"

"Nope, I got it on the first try. Sorry Zuko I guess we're not all gifted lightning masters like me."

"Care for a demonstration?"

"Sure why not, go stand over there." Zuko left to stand by the edge of the courtyard as Aang came out from under the tree. Aang took a deep breath and began. His arms flowing in the circular motion with the air around his fingertips cracking. The blue stream of electric power was shot high into the sky as Aang released it. He felt proud of himself that he was getting it to be more controlled and shoot even farther. Zuko however was almost on the ground, cracking up from Aang's display.

"What?" Aang said trying to figure out the reason for his random laughing.

"That…was…so…weak!" Zuko said in between laughs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aang stand here and watch me." Zuko said as he and Aang switched places. Aang sat down and watched just as he was told. Zuko took several breaths to calm his laughter. Aang soon watched in awe as Zuko began moving his arms in the same fashion he had done. Zuko stepped forward and shot the lightning clear into the sky. It was direct, powerful and controlled.

"That was amazing, when did you learn how to do that!"

"Well my uncle had already taught me how; I just needed a calm mind. With the war over and me about to marry Mai what could stop me? So one day I decided to practice it. At first my shot was just like yours: all over the place and not going very far. But after a few weeks of practice I got a strong hold on it."

"Wow, I guess that war made it hard for us to get a hold of lightning."

"Yeah, come on, now that we're up let's go and get some breakfast." After Aang's attempt at showing off to Zuko had failed, he resumed his normal routine of meditating, practice bending and spending the rest of the day with Katara. He continued this routine all the way up until the day before the wedding.

Servants were running all over the palace setting up decorations for the upcoming wedding. Mai, Ursa and Katara were all ordering the servants where to place certain things. During this time of preparation a few early bird guests arrived.

"Wow, I hope they have a big buffet." Sokka said as he and Suki entered the palace.

"Sokka! You made it." Katara ran over and hugged her brother.

"I'm surprised you're not mad at me for staying behind with Suki." He said returning the hug.

"I was at first, but with a little help from Aang, I moved on. How have you been Suki?" Katara said as she moved her hug over to the Kyoshi warrior.

"Just great, but enough about me, tell us what you and Aang did after you left. Speaking of Aang, where is he?"

"He should be getting back any minute now. He took Zuko away on Appa to talk with him about something." As if on cue Appa's low moan was heard as he landed down in the courtyard.

"There he is, come on." Katara said walking down to where Aang and Zuko had landed. AS she arrived she caught the last bit of Aang and Zuko's conversation.

"Thanks Zuko, just another year or so and we'll be together. I know it."

"Don't mention it, now if you'll excuse me I need to attend to the wedding decorations." Zuko said making his leave.

"Hey Aang looks who's here." Katara said motioning to Sokka and Suki who had just reached the courtyard.

"Sokka! Suki! You two made it."

"You now, without Appa it takes so much longer to travel around the world." Sokka complained.

"It's good to see you too Sokka." The friends smiled at each other and hugged.

"Katara, I'm still waiting to hear all about your adventures." Suki said reminding Katara that she had to tell them the story.

"Alright follow us." Katara and Aang went up the stairs into the palace and down the hallway to their room. They all sat on the bed and began the story.

"So after Sokka stayed behind, I actually was pretty hurt about it. We stopped by Haru's village and spent a night there. While we were there Aang said a few things that had really helped me cheer up. He also took me to the beach were we played around for a while. After that we returned to the Fire Nation and dropped off Mai and Zuko. During our stay there Aang learned one of two new techniques, how to heal." Katara said letting the first portion of the story sink in.

"Wow so Aang you can heal now?" Suki asked.

"Yep, and that's not even the best part of our story. Please continue Katara."

Ok, after that, we remembered that we forgot to pick up somebody very important: Toph. We had spent about a month and a half away from her after telling her we would be back in a week or so. So we hurried our way down to Gaoling only to find none of the Be Fong's living there anymore. They all moved to Ba Sing Se. On our way up we stopped in some secluded village and found three interesting characters: The Earth King, Bosco and Fire Lady Ursa." Katara stopped a second time to let the next part of the story sink in as well.

"No way! You found Zuko's mom and King Kuei?"

"Yep, they're actually good friends." Aang said putting his two cents in.

"Anyways, so after we found them, we brought all of them back to Ba Sing Se. Kuei, the Council of Five, Aang and Iroh all had a meeting to discuss a new city that's being built in a few months. Kuei also through a big party. The next day Iroh and Aang left real early to learn something new: how to create lightning." Katara paused a third time.

"Wow Aang you can heal and shoot lightning now. That's incredible and I am definitely impressed!" Sokka said.

"So was I." Katara said moving closer to Aang to kiss him on the lips.

"Ok stop! Just because I haven't been around that doesn't mean you two can continue doing that in front of-" Sokka was cut off as Suki pulled him into a kiss as well.

"Sokka, if you keep telling them to stop kissing, I'm going to have to stop kissing you." Suki said. He looked at her wondering if she was playing or being serious. He decided to play it safe and assume she was being serious.

"Um…Ok…continue whenever." Sokka said still nervous of Suki's previous claim.

"Well that's about it." Katara said

"Oh, ok then."

"Now it's our turn. Where are the rest of the Kyoshi warriors and Ty Lee? Also where's dad?" Katara asked the two.

"Dad and the Kyoshi warriors, including Ty Lee, are coming the day of the wedding along with most of the other guests."

"Oh ok, come on that's enough catching up for now, let's go and see if we can help setting up.

The big day had finally come, new guests were coming in every few minutes, the decorations were completed and everyone was all mingling for the time being. Everyone soon took their seats with the Gaang, including Toph and Ty Lee, sitting in the front row. Iroh was standing up front preparing for the ceremony. Zuko had walked down in his new Fire Lord robes. The robes were maroon with a black trimming. He stood next to Iroh waiting for Mai to come down soon after. Even though her mother objected, Mai came down wearing a dress matching Zuko's robe. Maroon with a black trim and a black veil. She approached he husband to be and stood next to him with Iroh in between them.

"Friends and family, these two young lovers have always been in each other's hearts for as long as I can remember. Life as we know is bound to the soul, but the heart is bound to another. We are given two hands to hold, two eyes to see, two ears to listen and we are all given two hearts: one lies within our chests and the other lies within the one who we shall be bonded to until the end of time. In life, our goal is to find that person in possession of our other heart. Two hearts accomplishing one task, to love. Today we are binding two hearts that have already found one another, into one. These hearts have learned to love and they shall until time has reached its end. This ceremony unifies your hearts as husband and wife. Your fates are forever sealed by the freedom of love. Now seal your own minds with the conclusion of a kiss." With Iroh's speech done Zuko pulled Mai's veil over her face and their lips made contact. The crowd erupted in cheers as they were officially a couple now. The night went on with congratulations, gifts and Sokka devouring all the food.

After all the guests, excluding the Gaang, Ty Lee and Iroh had left; Zuko and Mai were in there room enjoying each other's "comfort." (If you know what I mean)

* * *

Ok so that was a weak and rushed ending. Sorry for the poor description on the attire, scenery and the whole wedding in general, neither of have ever been to a wedding before…not the best excuse but it's ours. We kind of bit off more than we could chew with this chapter. Also I decided against the whole honeymoon Maiko lemon scene. I hated the first one for the Kataang couple so I decided to say no. Sorry to all of you creepy people who wanted to read how Mai and Zuko would have sex in our story, but it's not going to happen. Expect the next chapter about friday or saturday, no promises. WE really like how that chaper is coming along so far. Oh yeah I almost forgot: Did everyone enjoy their three day weekend?

Review Responses:

Kimjuni2: Hey what can I say, we aim to please.

The Dark Knights Revenge: Can it be dead? Haha ok then. I just want to land in a foam pit, because if you get high enough the springs on the trampoline would break and that's not fun. That isn't exactly how the conversation went down but it still ended the same…as always. But it's still fun to chase her around the house! :D

TheFanatics: Thanks fanatics, where would we be if we couldn't tease our little sister about her first date?

kataang-is-my-passion: Hey I liked your story so it doesn't bother me that it's a very long time until the update…very, very, very long time. But that's ok.

Kataang4ever1: Oh ok, I get it now, he wasn't happy at all that she left him for me but hey I could care less about him. All that matters is that we're both finally together.

Mithendel: Ha! Lols at Aang for being a show off and you didn't even read what happened until this chapter? That's cool with us.

JasmineDragon22: Exactly…why does writer's block even exist? I hate it and I'm not even the one writing the stories! As for another post area you could try www[DOT]fictionpress[DOT]com, just replace the [DOT] with a "." It's another site much like this one.

xxICanSeeYou: As funny as your super short reviews are, I can't help but ask. Is that all you have to say? No questions? No criticism? Nothing at all? Ok then it's not my place to judge.

Private LL Church: The way we see it is: Now that Aang has brought peace to the world, there isn't anything that could possibly stop him mentally or emotionally. He also mastered Firebending and only a master can create lightning. This is why we made his shot "short and sporadic" so that it said he got it, but still needs to practice.

katieykat1: We aim to please! How many reviews am I going to say that in? Oh well it's what we do. Thank you, I take more credit than deserved but Becka doesn't have to know that. She thinks our 85-15 split is even. I have the fifteen…sad face. It's ok though.

Buddygirl1004: well thank you very much Beckah…wow it's not easy writing that with an "H" on the end of it. Ok now onto your suggestions. The Mai pregnant thing is kind of iffy. Aang and Katara are anxious to start a family but, remember in this story they've only been dating for about four maybe five months. Yeah they took a huge step towards starting a family and have talked about starting one, but it's all in due time. The Ozai/Ursa reunion is already set into motion, but will appear in another chapter. The Azula/Ursa reunion is set and has the same appearance time as the Ozai/Ursa reunion. Wow and I thought that two people owning one account were a lot.

PandaLilly22: I had a great weekend! I went up to a lake with a bunch of friends. We went knee boarding, tubing, played football etc. Now I have to ask myself if it was worth it. I got sunburned all over my face…well not all over. I was wearing sunglasses the entire time so now I have 'coon eyes. (Raccoon eyes) Becka thinks it's hilarious and yeah it kind of is, but it looks really stupid…but funny.

act15615: Thank you, we found that just about every story on here people don't talk about themselves at all. We're sorry for the whole process with your mom. I'm not married so I'm definitely not an expert, but how is it so hard to stay with the person you love? In my case, getting the girl was the hardest thing for me. Staying with her has made my life turn for the better. It's getting harder and harder with the disclaimers, but they will always be funny and there.


	18. The Wedding Part Two

YEAH! Ok so the homecoming football game was last night and we dominated 42-0! Yeah go us! Ok remember this is a two part chapter, this part is the wedding but follows Katara and Aang around, mostly Aang. It will start right after the speech Iroh gives, so everybody knows where it is. I guess you could say this is a bit of a filler chapter…to fill in the vastly opened previous chapter. Is it just us or does Mai seem like if she married Zuko she would be very happy and not doom and gloom? Also thank you buddygirl1004 for the idea about Suki being pregnant. We decided to tweak it a bit however, read and find out how.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if we did then Derek would have cooled down all of the sexual innuendo in the episode Bitter Work. It was funny to us but we don't need the youth of our world hearing that! (Calm down dad) Hey! I'm not acting like dad…am I? (Yeah you kind of are) *sad face* what a long disclaimer.

This chapter is a dedication to all the people who lost their lives in the 9/11 terrorist attack on the World Trade Center.

* * *

Iroh had given his speech and unified Zuko and Mai. They were sitting at a grand table with the Gaang, Ty Lee, Iroh and Ursa.

"So, now that you two are married, when can I expect some grandchildren?" Ursa asked the couple who almost choked.

"Um mom, we just got married and you already want us to have kids?" Zuko asked Ursa who just smiled at them. They both knew the answer was a yes.

"Fine I'll ask later, I'm going to go and talk with our guests, Iroh would you care to join me?" Ursa asked the aged general.

"It would be my honor." Iroh stood up and offered his arm to Ursa, who gladly accepted it.

"So Mai, I noticed that your aura is a lot less dingy and grey. Did Zuko do that or are you actually going to be happy now?" Ty Lee asked her longtime friend.

"Well I guess the answer is yes to both of those. Zuko is the cause of my happiness." Mai said as she grabbed Zuko's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Aww, you two are so adorable!" Ty Lee said receiving a glare from both Zuko and Mai.

"Anyways, if you will all excuse us we should thank our guests for coming." Zuko said as he and Mai left the table and instantly blended in with the crowd.

"Hey Katara, Toph, can I talk to you guys in private real quick?" Suki asked.

"Of course, come on let's go to my room." Katara said as she Toph and Suki left the table leaving only Aang, Sokka and an overly excited Ty Lee. Just sitting near her made Sokka feel uncomfortable.

"Um…hey Aang, do you want to go get some food with me?" Sokka asked trying to get away from Ty Lee.

"Ok, I guess? Ty Lee would you like us to bring you back anything?"

"Oh no thanks I think I might go find the other Kyoshi warriors." She said getting up from her seat and for once, walking away.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Sokka said.

"What are you talking about?" The curious monk asked.

"I'm trying to stay away from Ty Lee. I think she might still have a crush on me."

"What? Ty Lee may not be the smartest girl you'll meet but she does know when to not go for a guy who already has a girlfriend."

"Oh, and you're the sudden expert on Ty Lee now? What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch." Aang shrugged.

"Actually you reminded me of something that I need to talk with Zuko and you about…well mainly Zuko."

"Ok, do you want to talk about this now or some other time?"

"Now, but we need to find Zuko first, come on." Sokka led Aang through the crowd to find Zuko. Upon finding him they asked Mai if they could borrow him from her for a moment. She reluctantly said yes and the three headed down to Aang and Katara's room, completely forgetting that the girls were having a private chat in there. They arrived at the door just in time to hear some of the conversation.

"Ok Suki, stand still. I'll see if I can feel another heartbeat." They heard Toph say. Sokka looked at Aang and Zuko who, just like him, were confused.

"It's there, I can feel it! Wait hold on…I don't feel one, but two!" Toph said as Katara screamed in joy.

"Suki you're going to have twins!" Sokka's face went from confusion to a grin larger than Aang's in record time. He tried to burst through the door but was held back by Zuko and Aang. They dragged him down the hall and entered another empty room.

"Guys let me go! I want to go see Suki!" Sokka said struggling against their combined strength.

"Sokka we can't let you go. If you go see Suki about this now, you'll be in big trouble for eavesdropping and you know it." Zuko scolded him pushing him onto the bed.

"Sokka even I know that's a bad move and I'm younger than you." Aang said.

"Well technically your 113, so you're a lot older than me, but I see your point. How long do you think I'll have to wait?" Sokka said accepting the fact that he couldn't bring this up with Suki.

"Until she tells you." Surprisingly this came from Aang. He received weird looks from Zuko and Sokka.

"How would you know that?" Sokka questioned. Not thinking before Aang spoke he said something he regretted.

"You could say I have experience." Sokka's eyes went wide and Zuko took a step back. Sokka looked at Aang for a few seconds and lunged at him and grabbed his shoulders with a vice like grip.

"How do you have experience with girls being pregnant, Aang?" Sokka screamed as Zuko came over and tried to pry Sokka off of Aang.

"I've traveled around the world several times so I think I would have run into a few girls being pregnant." Aang said trying to cover his earlier remark.

"Oh no, that's not going to cut it! What did you do to Katara?" Sokka pressed.

"Nothing I swear!" Aang stared deep into Sokka's eyes as he eventually let go of Aang's shoulders.

"Fine I'll believe you for now, sorry." Sokka said as his voice returned to normal.

"Don't be, she's your little sister, it's your job to be the protective big brother. Just sometimes you've got to know when you're being overprotective and stop before you do something irrational." Aang said placing an assuring hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Now that we're all back to normal here, Sokka what was it that you originally wanted to talk with us about?" Zuko asked lightening the mood by changing subjects.

"Oh yeah, I almost completely forgot. I want your guy's advice on a personal matter. I want to ask Suki to marry me and I was hoping that you two, well mainly you Zuko, could help me on the matter."

"Really? Everybody's coming to me about this stuff lately." Zuko said making a quick glance over to Aang who was blushing.

"What do you mean? Wait you're not saying that…Aang you want to…with Katara?" Sokka stuttered.

"I talked with Zuko for some marriage advice just like you're about to do. I know were still both young but I want to be with her forever when the time comes." Aang said.

"Well…I guess I'm glad it's you over anybody else we've met."

"Ok can we please stop getting sidetracked? Sokka here's your advice, take your time, don't rush and it's a team effort. There you go that's the quick version of what I told Aang." Zuko said annoyed by everyone getting off topic so easily.

"Sorry, ok so time and a team effort. Got it, thanks Zuko." Sokka said as he rushed out the door back to the party.

"No Sokka you forgot…fine whatever. I'm going to head back to Mai, she's probably wondering where I am." Zuko left the room leaving only Aang. He thought to himself while making his way back to the party.

_Wow who would have thought that one wedding could bring up so much about other people's marriages. I wonder what type of wedding Sokka will have, an Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe one. Or maybe a little of both. I wonder what Airbender weddings are like. I guess I could make it up if I never find out._The loud conversations brought Aang back to earth as he rejoined the party. He found Katara and Sokka talking with Hakoda on one side and Suki and Ty Lee talking with the Kyoshi warriors on the other. He walked over to Hakoda, Katara and Sokka and joined in on their conversation.

"So how are Gran Gran and Pakku doing?" Aang heard Katara say.

"They're great, they both send their congrats to the new couple and their love to you both, even you Aang." Hakoda said registering Aang's presence.

"Did you have a safe trip here?" Aang asked as he extended his hand for Hakoda. He smiled at the boy and shook it firmly.

"Yes we did, how have you been Aang? We didn't get to talk much at our last visit."

"I've been great. Katara helped me learn how to heal, so that's good as well."

"So I've heard, Katara was just telling me about that."

"Hey dad, how long are you going to be here?" Sokka asked changing the topic.

"Actually we leave early tomorrow morning."

"We?"

"Yep, just about every single guest here is leaving tomorrow. The only ones I know are staying are you three and your friends Toph, Suki and Ty Lee."

"Oh…ok, well I guess we'll have to visit you more often."

"That would be nice. I think all of you should visit more often."

"Oh, I just remembered, Chief Hakoda will you be attending the upcoming meeting about this new city?" Aang asked the southern water tribe chief.

"Yes, Sokka and I will be the representatives for the southern water tribe and Chief Arnook and Master Pakku will be the northern water tribe."

"If Master Pakku is in the southern water tribe why is he representing the northern one?" Katara asked.

"Good question, I too would like to know the answer to that." The night went on with a few guests leaving and the rest finding rooms to sleep in. By the time the meeting was a few days away everyone had left except for the Gaang and Ursa who had decided to stay and live in the palace once more. Everyone was on a Fire Nation Royal cruiser heading toward the Earth Kingdom for the upcoming meeting. While making their way there a messenger hawk landed on the ship next to Zuko and Mai.

"What do you suppose that's for?" Mai asked her husband.

"It's probably for the meeting; we should go find Aang and Sokka if we're going to read this." With that Zuko and Mai were making their way to the lower deck to find everybody else. Since it was the only open place inside the ship, Zuko and Mai found everyone sitting in the mess hall.

"Hey Zuko nice of you to join us, what's that?" Aang said seeing the message.

"I don't know yet but it's probably about the upcoming meeting, so I decided to read it with all of you here as well."

"Ok then read away." Sokka said as Zuko read aloud.

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang,_

_This is a message to inform you of who all will be representing each of our four nations. For the Fire Nation it shall be you Fire Lord Zuko and your uncle General Iroh. For the Northern Water Tribe it shall be Chief Arnook and Master Pakku. For the Southern Water Tribe it shall be Chief Hakoda and his son Sokka. The Earth Kingdom shall have King Bumi represent Omashu, and Toph Be Fong, The Earth King and The Council of Five represent Ba Sing Se. As for the Air Nomads Avatar Aang shall be their representative. We will also have representative for the new city, more detail for the reason why when you arrive. These people shall be you Fire Lord Zuko, Master Katara, Toph Be Fong and Avatar Aang. One representative from each nation._

_We await your arrival,_

_The Council of Five._

"Great." Toph said sarcastically.

"What's wrong Toph? You should be happy." Aang asked.

"It's just a boring old meeting talking about some city that's all."

"Well think about the future, when this city is built you'll be the person who gets to train a bunch of Earthbenders to be a special squad." Katara said trying to change her opinion about the meeting.

"So basically I'm creating the Dai Li just stronger and without the corruption?"

"Yeah pretty much and you get to hurt them in their training." Sokka said.

"Sweet." Toph said as she made her trademark grin.

"So Zuko how long until we get there?" Sokka asked.

"About three or four days. I know I know Appa could get us there in a day and all that." The Fire Lord responded.

"Actually he couldn't, we would be walking a lot. There's about eight of us and that's a lot of weight for Appa." Aang said.

"Well then we will be seeing you all later then." Zuko said as he left the room with Mai.

"Ok now who's hungry?" Sokka asked the Gaang. Everyone raised their hands.

"Me too, alright Katara and Suki, would you mind making us something?" He received two glares but both agreeing to it.

"Of course Lord Sokka, we shall have to you immediately." The girls mocked.

"I'll come and help." Aang said as he followed the girls to the kitchen.

"Why are they going to make something? I'm pretty sure this ship has a functional cook." Toph said to Sokka.

"Shhh, Toph, are you trying to ruin this! Those two together can cook way better than any cook I have ever met."

"I'm just saying." Once everyone had lunch they felt like the trip was taking even longer. They managed to reach the shores of the Earth Kingdom by nightfall. Everyone decided it best if they continued in the morning. Alone in their room Aang and Katara lay awake.

"So have you and Zuko found out who the Firebending teacher would be?" Katara asked her monk boyfriend.

"No, all of the generals sent back messages saying that none of their finest soldiers were level headed. Looks like I'm going to have to do it."

"Well that would be great actually, you teaching the Firebenders, Toph teaching the Earthbenders and me teaching the Waterbenders."

"That does sound great; I wonder what the people would say to a bunch of kids controlling an entire city."

"Who knows, we can only wait and find out, right?"

"Right…you know I just thought of something." Aang said as he started playing with Katara's hair.

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Who's going to train all the benders in hand to hand? You know in case they get to close to the person they're fighting and they can't bend."

"Good question, maybe we can get them to allow Sokka and Suki to train them. Suki is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka has trained with masters in the Water Tribe, Fire Nation and if you count Suki, The Earth Kingdom."

"I guess we'll have to bring that up with all of the representatives, wont we?"

"Yeah and I get the feeling that Sokka and Suki are going to be together very soon."

"Me too." Aang said. Katara raised her eyebrow asking him _how would you know?_

"Ok Katara, I've got to tell you something about Sokka and Suki."

"What is it?"

"Well during Zuko's wedding Sokka wanted to talk with Zuko and I about something. While we were walking to a room we passed by where you, Suki and Toph were and kind of found out about Suki being pregnant…with twins." Katara's eyes widened.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" Katara said as her voice started getting louder.

"Not on purpose, we only meant to pass by."

"That doesn't change the fact."

"Your right and I'm sorry, we did talk to Sokka about it and how he's not supposed to talk with Suki about it until she tells him."

"Well good and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you for such a stupid reason."

"It's ok, let's try to get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok good night Aang, love you."

"I love you to, good night Katara."

* * *

Ok so do you all remember how our goal WAS 100 reviews…well now it's doubled, we're aiming for a whopping 200 reviews! We'll get it; we have faith in our amazingtacularreaders (that's not a word) do you have to ruin every word I make up? (No, but it is fun) Alright time for the homecoming dance! I have to drive Becka and her date along with me and my girl…great (HEY!) what? You know he should drive you on his own. (We're both freshmen how can either of us legally drive?) Who said anything about being legal? (Just drive us.) Ok ok fine…the things I do for young love.

Review Responses:

PandaLily22: Hmm, I don't really think Aang and Katara would want to tell Sokka that he was almost an uncle, do you? But yes his reaction would be pretty good to see.

aangxkatara4evr: Thank you, we will.

The Dark Knight's Revenge: Haha we don't really know…it just kind of happens.

Mithendel: She's a pretty good author isn't she? I haven't read any story that's like either of hers.

xxICanSeeYouxx: Ok, just wondering why you were so quiet. Really? The Best? Wow! That's a real morale booster!

allikittenkat1: We try to keep the characters as in character as possible, it helps the readers understand what they say or how they're saying it.

Kataang4ever1: Criticism is always welcome…as long as it's constructive. Well at least we know the only part of the wedding that wasn't ours was good. Both of us hate writers block! Why does it exist! In my eyes, if we post anything down in the review responses it's open to the public. So there is no stalker likeness here. I've had both 'coon eyes and blisters so this is from experience: Blisters are FAR worse than 'coon eyes.

buddygirl1004: Well that's a lot more creative than how we got our name. We just loved reading Kataang stories so we called ourselves Diehards. That's about it, but why only 30 min each? That's hardly any time at all.

Private LL Church: What did you do for your weekend? Becka went shopping for her homecoming dress and I went to a lake with some of friends. Like I said we bit off waaaayyyy more than we could chew with the wedding thing.

JasmineDragon22: We tried at first to make it ours at first but none of it seemed right. Any wedding decorations fit us not Mai and Zuko, so we thought it would be best to skip through it.

act15615: Ok I don't know if we can make the chapters five septillion words long, sorry. Yes that's right I counted how many zeros you added. I think waterwriter144 is one of the better authors on this entire website.

kataang-is-my-passion: You are to kind, every review you say how awesome our story is…don't stop Haha. Finish up? No, I don't want you to finish up! I like your story! Writers block is by far the worst nonexistent sickness a person can catch…does that make sense?


	19. Plans For The Future

I forgot to add this to the last chapter…WOO HOO! We are officially apart of the 50,000+ words group! With eighteen chapters I should hope so. Also, school is hitting us hard. I know we normally post twice a week (every five days technically) but it's going to change to once a week (7-10 days)…sorry, blame school.

* * *

Zuko was kind enough to allow everyone to travel with the royal procession. They had been slowly but surely making their way to Ba Sing Se for the upcoming meeting. They had just passed through the serpents pass a few hours ago and were now approaching the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. They decided it best to not deal with all of the political stuff and simply fly over the wall on Appa. The giant bison landed behind the Jasmine Dragon, shortly before sundown, where the Gaang went inside and joined Iroh.

"Hello Uncle, was your journey home well?" Zuko asked as he hugged his uncle.

"It was! We even stopped at this little harbor that had a beautiful tea shop. Hello Mai, how does it sound if I call you my niece?" Iroh asked shifting his hug to her.

"Well when you're talking to me I would prefer you just call me Mai, but when you're referring to me you can call me your niece." Mai said releasing the hug. Iroh moved his glance over to the rest of the Gaang and invited them to come and sit. They all sat down around one Iroh's new table that was large enough to serve at least twelve people. Aang decided to feed Appa and Momo after the flight. Upon his leave Katara took full advantage of this break.

"Ok you guys, you know how the big meeting is in about three days or so?" Katara asked as everyone nodded simultaneously. "I found out a while back that Aang's birthday is around this time. He doesn't know when exactly so we're just going to say it's on some day of our choosing."

"That is a generous offer but would he want it?" Iroh questioned her plan. "Don't get me wrong I would love the idea of a birthday for him but he's a monk, they are supposed to forget about earthly attachments."

"I know but if we all throw him one I can guarantee he will like it." Katara said reassuring herself more than her friends.

"Ok then, I guess we are all behind you. What did you have in mind?" Zuko asked.

"I have a few ideas that I'm going to have to talk to you all individually. Aang should be back soon so somebody start a new conversation."

"Well what about-" Sokka started.

"No shhh." Katara shushed her brother." "I have a topic but I need Aang to be here to see if he wants to talk about it now or at the meeting."

"Talk about what?" Aang asked as he reentered the room. Katara turned to face him.

"Well do you remember that idea we were talking about a few nights ago? The one about the new city."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well should we tell them," Katara gestured to everyone else there", or wait and tell everyone at the meeting?"

"I don't see a problem telling them now."

"Ok, tell us what? I'm sorry but all these secrets are really annoying!" toph said getting impatient.

"I'm about to tell you, but this is more focused towards Sokka and Suki." Katara said taking note to Sokka and Suki's sudden interest.

"What is it?" Suki asked.

"Well we thought about it: I'm teaching the Waterbenders, Toph's teaching the Earthbenders and Aang agreed to teach the Firebenders. In all of those mixed elements whose going to train them in martial arts? That's when we thought of you two."

"Really? You think were good enough to train a bunch of troops to become elite warriors? I know Suki is pretty good but me?" Sokka asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Aang said assuring them both.

"Hey I'm not arguing." Sokka said holding his hands up.

"I think this will be a rather interesting matter to bring up with the other leaders." Iroh said as he left to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Over the next few days Katara discussed her plan for Aang's birthday secretly with each member. They all decided that the best day for Aang's birthday would be three days after the meeting so that all of the visiting leaders could attend it as well. After the days of anticipation and secret planning the meeting finally came. Every one of the respected leaders was there to represent their nation or part of nation. They all sat accordingly around a table to the world map: Zuko and Iroh on the west, Chief Arnook and Master Pakku to the northwest, King Kuei, Toph and The Council of Five up north, Hakoda and Sokka in the south and Aang and Katara sitting to the South West.

"We shall call this first official meeting of the nations to order." General How said. "Before we start are there any questions?" Aang raised his hand. "Avatar Aang I mean you no disrespect but you are in a meeting of the nations not school if you have something to say just say it."

"Very well, Master Pakku if you don't mind me asking: why are you representing the Northern Water Tribe and not the Southern?"

"I see it fit that I represented the side I lived in the longest, I know more about the Northern Water Tribes politics than the Southern."

"Thank you, that is all."

"Very well, so do we have anything else to discuss before we start?" General How waited. "Alright, let us begin, King Kuei you have the floor." General how said as Kuei stood up and cleared his throat.

"As you all know this meeting is to discuss this new city that shall be built at the area where Avatar Aang and the previously known as Fire Lord Ozai fought: The Wulong Forest. For now all of us have gathered here to discuss the name of this city. Each nation shall state the name they have thought of and at the end we shall all vote on which name is the favored. Let us begin; Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda have the people of the Water Tribes come up with a name?" Kuei finished.

"Yes they have," Hakoda responded ", they have decided on naming the city New Beginning."

"Very well, now we shall move to the Earth Kingdom, we have all agreed on naming it The Four Nations City. Next shall be The Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko, have the people come up with a name?"

"Unfortunately we have not, we have decided to only vote on a name." Zuko quickly responded.

"I see very well, last but not least is Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads. You have already stated that you would like this city to be named Republic City. Would you like to keep that name or change it?"

"I would like to keep it." Aang said

"Alright then, we have all heard the names. Everyone in here counts as one vote so please write the name you want on the paper and we shall count them up at the end." Kuei said as two women carrying several sheets of paper, ink and feathers walked around the group and handed each one of them a single piece of paper, a small cup of ink and a feather. After everyone finished writing Kuei spoke up again.

"The winner shall be revealed at the end of this meeting. Now to move on to this city: our first form of business is for the masters. Master Katara, have you decided whether or not you will be teaching the Waterbenders there?"

"Yes, I will teach them although I may need some help running the city." Katara admitted.

"That shall not be a problem at all, seeing how you are friends with every major city and nation ruler. Fire Lord Zuko Avatar Aang, have you two found a replacement Firebender?" Aang and Zuko looked at each other and Aang decided he would talk.

"No, we couldn't find one, so I shall be the one to train the Firebenders."

"Splendid, on to the next matter." The meeting went on for another two hours until the time to unveil the new cities name finally came.

"Now, is everyone ready to hear the winner?" Kuei asked as everyone listened closely for the name of the city to be revealed. "With a total of eleven out of fifteen votes the winner is the Air Nomads Republic City. Now is there anything else any of you would like to talk about?" Katara motioned for Aang to start the conversation about Sokka and Suki training the soldiers.

"Oh…ugh…yes I have one request about Republic City."

"Of course young Avatar what is it?" General How spoke up.

"Well Katara and I thought about this a few nights ago. Since Toph's training the Earthbenders, Katara's training the Waterbenders and I'm training the Firebenders we wanted to know if it would be ok if Sokka and Suki taught all the benders martial arts."

"Hmm, a very interesting proposition. I would see no harm in it, but this must be a united decision. Do the other nations agree with this?" General How asked almost everyone said yes or nodded their head at the same time…all but one general.

"I have something to say: I know that all of you are very skilled in your respected bending but you all are also mere children and we're putting you in charge of a new and experimental city?" General Jin, another member of the Council of Five said.

"These 'mere children' as you call them General are the ones who ended a century long war and brought peace to our world. They are all powerful and smart." Iroh said standing up for his young friends.

"I mean no disrespect general Iroh I'm simply saying that this city needs a more mature ruler."

"Who could be more mature?" Countered Hakoda. "Almost every ruler I met during the war was corrupt, this room of people was amongst the few that weren't. Besides these teens are the first to bring all four nations together in harmony in over a hundred years."

"Enough!" Aang bellowed sensing this meeting would turn for the worse sooner or later.

"I think we will be able to rule this city rather well general, there is no need for concern." Katara said.

"I shall trust your judgment; forgive me if I have offended." General Jin said. Aang simply nodded in response.

"If there are no more matters to attend to I shall call this meeting of the four nations to a close." Kuei said as he and The Council of Five stood up and left. Soon after everyone else followed suit.

* * *

Two days had passed since the meeting of the four nations occurred. During this time Katara had gone and explained to each of the leaders, her father included, about Aang's birthday. Kuei had offered to throw a huge party for Aang, which Katara denied, saying it wasn't what he would want. All of the other leaders had given several ideas that just didn't seem right either until Katara spoke to her father about it.

"Well you two have been together for quite some time now, why don't you take him around the city. You know like a day that's just for you two. We'll have the party whenever you two get back."

"That's actually a really great idea. It would be small, quiet and peaceful just like he would like it. Thanks dad." Katara said as she threw her arms around her dad and left the room.

* * *

Ok so that was the meeting, next chapter Aang's birthday and someone special gets a visit from an unexpected person.

Review Responses: We got 17 reviews this chapter! New Record!

The Dark Knight's Revenge: Yeah, he will be a good dad. OH NOOOO! I totally forgot that…oops, my bad in the spelling error.

act15615: I thought that would be funny. I'm just glad I knew what number that was. I couldn't agree more about waterwriter144. A great start a terrible middle and a great ending. That sounds about right to us.

kataang-is-my-passion: We can't wait to read the anniversary story…maybe it will give us some ideas for whenever our next wedding is. As long as you write a review you'll be in the responses every time. Yeah I think PURE BEASTLY AWESOMENESS makes perfect sense.

TheFanatics: We had a great time at homecoming! They didn't do well in decorations but the music was awesome and for a dance that's all that matters. Why feel bad for Zuko? I love it when people come to me for advice, makes me feel like I helped somebody. I'm not Zuko however…I see what you're getting at.

dcp 1992: Oh boy a newbie! Thank you for the compliment.

Mithendel: Yeah, he is really cutting it close when it comes to spilling the beans to Sokka. I'm impatient for the next chapter of her story.

Kataang4ever1: Well I can't say I've never stayed up late before something important happened the next day. I was up at three in the morning and I had an AP World History exam at eight.

buddygirl1004: No problem, thanks for letting us use it. Wow, sounds like you've got a team of artists. Haha, Suki throws up…that's true but really funny. Ursa/Hakoda pairing…that sounds really weird to me, what about you sis? (I think they should use it in their story so we can see how it falls into play) well that was a lot more of a response than I expected. That's truly sad to me about the dead laptop. I baby mine, like one time, Becka scratched it and I freaked out! I was really mad at her! She told me how I was overreacting and told me to find the scratch again. I tried and couldn't. So, like always, Becka won again. We know what you meant, but FYI not Prom, homecoming.

Private LL Church: Well at least you did something; I had a few friends that didn't go up to the lake I stayed at simply because they "didn't want to." Seriously? That's their excuse? Whatever, moving on. We know what you mean, this story was originally supposed to be PRO Kataang and nothing else, but it's loosing that sense if you ask us. We hope the Kataang fluff was acceptable in this chapter.

Kimjuni2: Yeah! You're back! Last chapter we got an anonymous review from a person whose name was spelt exactly like yours. We didn't know if it was you and you forgot your password or what.

PandaLily22: Yeah, we can only take credit for the twin's part, but it is a fun twist. I think Aang just likes teasing Sokka about his relationship with Katara.

PGREEKAVATAR: Oh boy, two newbies! Well you're new for a review anyways. Thank you and that's a very interesting name, we like it a lot.

JasmineDragon22: What idea? The Suki with twins one? Or some other idea that we can't think of off the top of our heads.

xxICanSeeYouxx: its ok we love the caps they make the review more dramatic.


	20. Aang's Birthday

Ok several things before the start of this: First we are terribly sorry for the ever so boring meeting chapter. Second we basically got the same review over and over again: More Kataang and action less meeting. So to announce to you all that was the last chapter having anything to do with Republic City, meaning the meetings not the place itself. More shall be mentioned in it and, if the story lasts that long, we shall see all the characters move into the city and resume their daily life in it. So to make up for it all we made this chapter a little bit longer than our normal chapters. Also this chapter is pro Kataang and majority of it is Kataang. We hope this makes up for all the lack of Kataangy goodness that was lacking in the past chapters…that was a lot of Kataang in two sentences. Also we forgot the disclaimers again…don't sue. Also technically this is the twentieth chapter as well so yeah for that.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if we did then Becka would have Avatar Roku punished for destroying his temple so many times…even though it was funny.

* * *

Aang woke up to find Kataras eyes fixed on his. She was standing but leaning over him.

"Hey." Katara said to the still sleepy monk.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"Not long." She blankly responded as she closed the distance in between their lips. Katara began to straddle Aang at the hips as their kiss only deepened. The passion between the two only grew. Katara could feel how Aang was growing at the sudden romance. Aang took over quickly as he flipped Katara over and straddled her. He moved the kiss down to her jaw line and began gently sucking on it. His ventured up and down her sides, feeling every one of her beautiful curves. He went up and lightly kissed behind her ear. Katara gasped at the pleasure. Aang went back to her lips where his tongue begged for entrance which Katara gave. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Well that's not how I originally planned to wake up today but doing that every morning wouldn't be too bad." Aang said as he rolled off of Katara and laid next to her.

"Well maybe we can arrange that." Katara turned on her side to face him.

"That way every morning would be my favorite morning. So not that I'm complaining but what was the reason for that?"

"Well a while ago we were talking about when our birthdays are. You said you don't know when it is, but you no it's around this time. So I decided to make today your birthday. I have a whole day filled with stuff for us to do and each event you'll get a present. How was your first present?"

"If all my presents are like that then that's fine with me. So what's next?"

"Well right now we have breakfast waiting for you downstairs, so come on." Katara said as she pulled Aang out of bed and handed him his shirt. They headed downstairs to find fruits in the center of the table with a bowl of oatmeal in front of a chair. Next to the chair was a brown sticky substance in a bottle. Aang sat down and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, Iroh came and put it on the table and said it's an ancient White Lotus delight. It tastes great in the oatmeal."

"Ok, if you say it is good then I'll try it." Aang poured some of the substance into his oatmeal and begun mixing it in. He took a bite and found out Katara was right, it did taste good with the Oatmeal. He began shoveling the food into his mouth rapidly.

"I see you like it," Katara said noting Aang taking over Sokka's eating habits. ", so how was your present from Iroh?"

"I rur rit!" Aang said with a mouth full of oatmeal.

Katara giggled. "I think you meant to say I love it." Aang nodded his head furiously. About ten minutes later they were on their way out the door to start Aang's big day.

"So what's next on your schedule?" Aang asked as he grabbed Katara's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, all of our friends each have a place we can go to for your present. Right now we're going to Toph's place."

"Sounds like fun, where is it?"

"You should know, after all, you built it." Aang thought hard about what place they could be going to, that he had built. He didn't remember anything at all. They reached the train station and got two tickets for the day. They boarded the train as it headed for the lower ring. Once they entered it the train parted to the right and Aang instantly knew where they were going.

"Toph's present for me is the zoo?" Aang said looking at his creation.

"No Toph's present is what the zookeeper found a month ago."

"Katara please tell me, I don't like secrets!" He begged.

"Aang…stop, you look silly, besides we're almost there." The train pulled up right next to the zoo as everyone got off and more people got on. The zoo had become so popular that they built train tracks to arrive right in front of it. They walked over to the ticket counter.

"Hi we have two tickets waiting for us." Katara asked the old woman working the ticket booth.

"Name?"

"Katara and Aang." The ticket woman handed them the tickets.

"Here you go, enjoy your visit to the zoo." They walked into the zoo and found the owner.

"Hello there Avatar, thank you again for all of this." The zookeeper said motioning to his zoo.

"Don't mention it Mr. Zookeeper."

"Please call me Chao. I have something that I think you will really like, follow me." Aang looked at Katara who was smiling at him. They followed Chao into one of the newly built buildings they had. Inside were sick, injured or healing animals. Chao stopped in front of one cage and pulled out a small animal.

"Take a look." Aang did as he was told. He was shocked to see what it was, a small flying lemur with a bandage around its left arm.

"Where did you find him?"

"Her, and I went on a small adventure after you built me this zoo. She must have a whole family back in the swamp."

"Swamp? You mean the Foggy Swamp down in the Southern Earth Kingdom?"

"The very same." Aang was overwhelmed with emptions knowing that a part of his culture that had survived the Air Nomad genocide. Soon after they left the building and looked around the zoo before returning to the train.

"So how was your present from Toph?" Katara asked him

"It's in second place so far." Aang said relaxing back into his seat.

"Oh? And what's in first?" Katara asked already knowing the answer.

"Why yours of course."

"That's not the only present you're getting from me today so keep that in mind."

"I can't wait. So for now whose present do I get next?" Aang asked anxiously.

"Sokka's and Suki's, I think you're going to like this one the best."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going this time?"

"Yes, Ba Sing Se University."

"Why there?" Katara simply looked at Aang with a look saying "I'm not telling you." Aang sighed and awaited their arrival to the university. The train passed back through the upper ring and once they got to the university Aang followed Katara to the administration office.

"Excuse me where is professor Fong?" She asked the attendant.

"He's currently in the library. It's across from the science department."

"Thank you." Katara left dragging Aang along next to her. She found the library and ventured inside. They saw professor Fong teaching a class.

"And that students is why the moon does not come crashing down and destroying us. I will see all of you tomorrow; I have a meeting with two rather important figures right now."

"Who the moon and sun?" One student said.

"Now that's funny Chit Zu would you like to meet them as well?"

"I-"

Professor Fong interrupted. "Yes? Ok then Mr. Sun Miss Moon may you please come join us." He motioned for Aang and Katara to come over next to them.

"Class this is Mr. Sun to you Chit Zu and for the rest of you he is Avatar Aang." The classed made a series of wow, ah and oohs. "This is his girlfriend Master Katara, she's a Waterbender and could surly beat any of you." Katara smiled at the compliment to her strength.

"Now that you have all met please leave I have an important meeting with them." He said shooing the students out of the building. "Now that they're gone, are you here to retrieve the scrolls your brother found Katara?"

"Yes I am. Did you have any trouble making the copies for us?" Professor Fong left the room and came back with three large scrolls.

"Not at all, I hope you enjoy these." He said handing the scrolls to Katara.

"Thank you we will." Katara said as Aang took two of the scrolls from her to carry.

"What do they say in them Katara?"

"Just trust me Aang you're going to like them, now come on we can walk back to the Jasmine Dragon and read these." They wandered on back to Iroh's tea shop and went upstairs to their room.

"So pick which one you want to read first." Katara said placing the still rolled up scrolls on the table.

"I don't know I guess the middle one." Aang said reaching for it and unrolling it. He began reading and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Katara…is…is this what I think it is?" Aang said not breaking his gaze from the paper.

"It is Aang, Sokka found it and those other two while looking through the library at the university."

"I can't believe anything was left."

"Well go on read out loud, I want to hear as well." Aang simply read the title.

"Air Nomad: traditions, foods, ways of life, beliefs, practices and marriage." Aang looked over to Katara who instantly new the question he was going to ask.

"Yep it has that as well and it's all intact. But I don't want you to read it now, pick another scroll." Katara took the scroll out of Aang's hands and motioned for one of the other ones. He picked up the next and began reading it.

"Airbending: The thirty sixth tier. Katara do you know what this is?"

"Well I'm guessing it's the thirty sixth or final level of airbending, the one you don't know yet."

"Can I go practice it please?" Aang begged.

"You can after you read the last scroll, here." Katara handed him the last scroll.

"Monk Gyatso's final journal." Aang stopped, wondering if this scroll would make him sad or happy. Katara noticed this and placed her hand on his back and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"Aang, you really should read this. I know you're going to like it." Katara said trying to get the monk to read the final journal of his mentor and friend.

Aang took a deep breath and read. "Monk Gyatso's final journal. I was so devastated when I found out Aang had left with Appa. I miss them so much. I just hope that they made it through the storm alright. I know he has the power to survive and find new friends. He was always my favorite student. I actually thought of him as my son. Aang if you ever read this I just want you to know that I don't blame you for leaving. I blame myself more than anything else. I should have never let them tell you that you were the Avatar that soon. They should have waited –Monk Gyatso." Aang had tears rolling down his cheeks but with a smile on. He knew that Gyatso would have forgiven him to know that he actually said this made Aang even happier. He only had one question.

"How did Sokka and Suki find this?"

"Well apparently during the time Gyatso wrote that, there was an Earth Kingdom representative present. Sokka did a lot of research and found out that Gyatso didn't want the other monks know that he was so attached to you so he gave this note to the representative."

"Thank you for showing me this." Aang said as he pulled her in for a much needed hug. He felt as though it was the most important time to have Katara around now since he couldn't have Gyatso. They held each other for a few minutes until Aang got a hold of himself.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked whipping the remaining tears away.

"I thought you wanted to practice the final tier?"

"It can wait; right now I just want to be with you." Aang moved closer to Katara and kissed her. Their tongues went back and forth between each other's mouth. Several moments later, they developed the will to separate their lips, but did so very slowly.

"Alright let's go." Katara grabbed Aang's hand and they left the Jasmine Dragon for lunch. Katara brought him to a restaurant that had a full house. A waiter came up to them and instantly knew who they were.

"Hello Avatar Aang, Master Katara, would you two like to dine here for lunch?" The waiter asked.

"Actually we have a reservation." Katara said to the waiter before Aang could answer.

"Ah yes I remember now, you have quite the table reserved. Please follow me." The waiter led them through the crowd of people, into and out of the kitchen and on the back porch. There was only one table on the porch. It had a vase and a single rose in the middle. A white cloth material was placed over the table as well. They sat down in the chairs and ordered their meal.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation a certain hooded woman was on her way to the nearby prison. Ursa walked into the prison only being challenged by one guard. She made her way to Ozai's cell, upon entry she saw the man she once loved sitting in the corner. He looked up to see who visited him, but the hood made it hard to tell.

"So who has the right to visit me in my cell? I'm pretty sure the new Fire Lord said I'm not allowed to have visitors." Ozai said continuing his gaze at the figure.

"Don't tell me you forgot what who I am already?" Ursa said removing the hood to reveal her face. Ozai stared in disbelief.

"No, not you, how did he find you?"

"By he I'm guessing you mean Zuko, and he didn't find me the Avatar did."

"That little worm! You were banished! You can't come back without severe punishment." Ozai claimed.

"Fire Lord Zuko has allowed all banished people to return to the Fire Nation, seeing how Azula banished just about everybody. Now for the reason I came here. How could you challenge him to an Agni Kai? He meant no disrespect to you he just cared for the troops!"

"That was to teach him a lesson! His weakness has always been his heart!" Ursa was taken back not believing that this was the man she had once fallen in love with.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing…Good by Ozai, may the spirits make your time in here bearable." Ursa said as she turned and left the broken man alone in his cell.

Back at Ba Sing Se Aang was continuing to enjoy his birthday as Katara led him to a new place.

"So whose gift is this?" Aang asked as they reached a rather large building.

"Mine I guess. I figured we could use a little bending challenge so I signed us up in a doubles tournament." Katara said as they entered through the contender's door.

"So does that mean we're on a team against a bunch of random people?"

"Yes, we are on a team, but let's just say not all of them are random."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when we get there; come on our first match is coming up." They walked into the giant room and up onto a stage. The arena reminded them of the new Earth Rumble tournament building. It had a pool around it and was made of earth. An announcer was standing in the middle of the ring with two other people standing on the left side. Aang and Katara walked up onto the right side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next match is about to begin. Remember the rules: Fight clean and know when you're beaten." The announcer said. "Begin!" He said as he jumped off the ring to let the fight start. Aang was still a little confused at how he had just been dragged into a tournament but he stayed focused on his and Katara's opponents. One of their opponents was a guy who looked like a giant compared to Aang. He had a large tattoo on his arm and was another muscle head that probably would be more talk than anything else. His partner was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had her hair up in a bun and stood in an odd stance, almost like she had just been drinking the cactus juice. The man sent a fissure straight at Aang while the woman shot up a series of rocks at Katara. Aang kicked the ground hard and sent the fissure back twice as fast. Katara reached for a large amount of water and caught the rocks inside of the water. She froze them and sent them flying back at the woman. Both opponents fell simultaneously and neither stood even the slightest chance. With their opponents defeated in record time, Aang and Katara left the ring so the next match could take place. They sat down on a bench so they could watch the next match, although neither really paid any attention.

"So why did we do this again?" Aang asked.

"Because neither of us have had any real training so I decided to go here where we could practice."

"Ok well that answers that question, what about when you said that not all of the people here would be random?"

"I said you'll see and if you look up right now you'll know what I'm talking about." Katara pointed to the ring where Sokka and Suki were standing ready to face their next opponents. The people they were about to fight wore the exact same outfit, a black robe with a white line running down the middle. Even their faces looked the same saying they are probably twins. Finding a difference between the two proved to be difficult. The match began with Sokka and Suki charging towards the two look-a-likes. The twins jumped diagonally to attack the opposite person in which charged them. They worked in unison and struck out a swift jab hitting both Sokka and Suki simultaneously. The jab paralyzed their right arms. The twins sent up a series of kicks starting and the thigh and ending at their chest. Both Sokka and Suki fell within an instant leaving Aang and Katara in shock. The fight was over and Aang and Katara rushed to their friend's side.

"Sokka! Suki! Are you two ok?" Katara asked them.

"No!" Sokka yelled "We keep losing in the first round!"

"Calm down Sokka, you fought two very well coordinated people. They knew exactly what to do and when to do it." Aang said trying to make Sokka feel better.

"That wasn't even a match. It was more like they hit us we fall." Suki said.

"I hope we don't have to fight them next." Aang said.

"Actually, only about eight teams entered this thing so if you two win your next match you're going to fight them in the finally…since I don't see them losing to whoever their next opponents are." Sokka threw in.

"We can only hope." Aang said. The final round came up fast with Aang and Katara versus the unnamed twins. All four members stared each other down waiting for the other team to strike first. The twins decided to go first; they both slammed their feet on the ground and kicked several rocks at Katara and Aang. Not knowing they weren't benders didn't stop Aang and Katara from being ready however. Aang shattered the rock in the air and sent a fire blast back at the first twin. Katara rolled out of the way and sent a wave at the second twin. Both twins brought up earth armor to counter the attacks. They lunged forward and sent all of the armor at Aang. As he dodged the attack Katara used this opening to freeze the first twin's entire body. The second twin gasped, looked at his partner and spoke.

"Wait stop!" He said as he ran over to his partner. Katara and Aang complied with this and walked over cautiously.

"What's the problem why did you say stop?" Aang asked.

"Please, you win just release my sister." He begged of Katara. She was taken aback by the boys request at first but then unfroze the girl. She gasped for air and dropped to the ground only to be caught by her brother.

"Hey, Rui…are you ok?" The boy asked his sister as she tried to catch her breath. (Pronounced Ray)

"I'm fine, that was a nice move she did though." Back to normal Rui stood up and looked at Aang and Katara.

"Hello," She bowed ", my names is Rui and this is my brother Tian." They both did a quick bow to the couple.

"We heard you two had entered this tournament so we decided to see how good you are. Apparently you're very good to beat us in a few minutes." Rui and Tian said taking turns at each sentence.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind us asking where you learned how to fight like that?" Aang asked.

"We practice our earthbending by ourselves with each other and we learned our martial arts all over the Earth Kingdom." Rui said.

"Wow, that's impressive." Katara admit. They all started talking about the things they've done the past years and eventually Katara said that Aang and her had to leave. They said their goodbyes but not before Katara secretly invited the twins to Aang's birthday party. The couple had left the arena and found it to now be dark and a very good time to go and get dinner. They arrived at what seemed to be an abandoned restaurant. No people other than the staff were present inside the building.

"Hey Katara, maybe we can find someplace that has people. That way we know if the food is good."

"The food here is good, the only reason nobodies here is because Zuko reserved the whole place for tonight as his and Mai's present to you."

"Wow, thanks Zuko. His generosity sure has grown a lot since he joined us." Katara nodded in agreement and pulled Aang inside and sat at a table in the middle of the room. They had dinner, talked a little and began their trip back to the Jasmine Dragon. Along the way Aang decided that now as a god time to say thank you.

"Hey, Katara."

"What is it Aang?"

"Thanks for today. I didn't want a birthday at first, but a day like this with you is better than anything I could ask for. Thank you." Aang said stopping her and closing the distance between their lips. Aang had been meaning to say thank you in the best way he could and that kiss was the icing on the cake. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"You're very welcome Aang I'm just glad you actually enjoyed it so far."

"What do you mean so far?"

"You'll see when we get back to the tea shop." Katara said continuing to walk towards the Jasmine Dragon. They reached it about ten minutes later. Aang had guessed everyone had gone to sleep since none of the lights were lit. Upon his entry several small fires lit up to reveal all the people in the shop. They all yelled "Happy Birthday" to Aang simultaneously. Aang was surprised at first but he quickly regained himself to see all of his friends and some new ones there as well. He wandered around the room chatting with each person while Katara watched him. About thirty minutes into the party Katara went upstairs to their room; Aang saw this and followed suit. He went through the door to see Katara looking out the window. She turned to face Aang and he walked over to her.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked

"No, I'm just a little tiered from today. You should be downstairs at your party."

"I want to be with you though, come here." Aang pulled Katara towards the bed and laid her down. He laid down adjacent to her and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Is that all? You're just tired." Aang asked curious of Katara's sudden mood change.

"Yeah, trust me Aang I'm ok, I just need a little sleep is all."

"Ok then, goodnight." Aang moved above Katara and kissed her lips gently. He held the kiss for a while but once he broke it, Katara wanted more. She put a smile on and pulled Aang closer to her. She kissed him vigorously and they both enjoyed it. Aang moved his hands all over Katara. She flipped him over so she could be in control. She straddled him and began rocking back and forth. Aang moaned in the great pleasure that Katara gave him. She felt how he was getting hard and stopped. She slowly slid down to his legs so her head was at his crotch. She pulled his clothes off to release his member. She grabbed it and began stroking it. Aang's pleasure was building up beyond reason. Katara decided to go faster and as she did Aang arched his back and released. She waterbent the release out the window and crawled up to lay next to her panting boyfriend. She said a simple two words.

"Happy birthday." Aang to put a smile on and turned over to face her; soon after they were both asleep.

* * *

I don't care if you're a Broncos fan or not show your respect.

R.I.P: Wide Receiver Kenny McKinley

So...how did everyone like the return of the Kataang romance? I decided since it is a birthday there would be some lemon…I just hope it goes over well. Also did anyone else know that the White Lotus invented syrup? I didn't but I sure am glad they did.

Review Responses: Keep in mind these reviews are responses to the last chapter, meaning we write these before or during, depending on when you review, we start writing this chapter.

PandaLily22: We decided that since another reader said that there wasn't enough Kataang we would make this chapter just the meeting so in the next chapter when It's just about only Kataang throughout, it will be explosive!

Mithendel: I know! Who wouldn't like a surprise party? Well I wouldn't but Becka would! (No I wouldn't.) Don't argue yes it would. (Fine.) Did I just win?

Kimjuni2: I kind of guessed that but it might have been somebody who REALLY likes your name.

Kataang4ever1: Same here, I'm tired whenever I get home as well. I know…we originally meant for these two chapters to be one, but well…we don't really know what happened. Thank you very much and I know what you mean. Whenever I find a story that's been going on for a while (several chapters) I think that you would learn better grammar by that time. I did, look at the editing done from the first chapter compared to this one.

Diggly123: Well…sorry to burst your bubble but the Republic City thing wasn't your idea, it was mine. You just happened to say exactly what we were going into.

kataang-is-my-passion: We can't wait to read your story! Have fun at your friend's birthday.

buddygirl1004: Becka only spent $90ish on her dress. She got an unbelievable deal on it. It wasn't some terrible "Cheap" dress either it looked pretty nice.

The Dark Knight's Revenge: Trust us this is the last chapter that will be that boring. Its ok you can say the chapter was bad/boring/slow etc. I accept flames…as for Becka it all depends on what they say. We can respect your opinion enough to take it well into consideration however.

act15615: What makes you think the present would be lemon? I'm just assuming that that's what you were insinuating. Also what do you mean Zuko's dragon? Neither of us have any idea what you're talking about.

Private LL Church: Yeah bro we're really sorry, these two chapters were originally going to be one single chapter, that's why I wrote that. Once I posted it I completely forgot about it. On a better note, what did you think of the series finally of Revelation?

Hayles45: Wow you gave us one of everything! Author/story alerts a favorite story and a review! Thank you. Yeah we ordered our box set not too long ago as well.

JasmineDragon22: Yeah I'm going to say that you were kind of iffy on that chapter along with everyone else. Seeing how you said nothing about it. That's fine with us we know that chapter shouldn't have been left like that.


	21. Author's Note Two

Well let's all take this time to thank fanfiction for that glorious bug/glitch that was in their system some time ago. It made everyone very happy…Yeah right. Of course it's not their fault they made us angry now is it? So I went through and read a few of you, the readers, bios and found a few interesting things that linked to me, my life or Becka. I talked about it in your review response.

Now for the purpose of this authors note: To everyone's disappointment this story is going on a temporary HIATUS. I know you are all probably about to break your computer/laptop right now because of it but please don't. If you do that you won't be able to return to our story, when it returns, until you get a new one. We have no new plotline right now, so we can't think of how to continue this story. We will be rather generous in accepting people's requests on what they would like to see happen in this story. We are sorry for this news, but at least it's better than the last authors note right? This will only be temporary; we will NOT let this story be left to die with no possible update. No story should have to suffer that fate. It will return but in due time. Sorry again, yours truly,

Derek&Becka-KataangDieHard

Review response:

Mithendel: We had a really hard time deciding what the last scroll would be. At first it was a note from the Air Nomads telling the Earth Kingdom that Aang was moving to the eastern air temple. Then we thought: why would they tell them that? And thus we decided on Monk Gyatso's journal.

avatarluvha4evea: Sorry we said that the chapters would have a longer posting date. I'm half with you on the Zutara thing. I think people have a right to make whatever but we don't like any stories that Aang and Katara aren't together. Also I read your bio and saw one thing that caught my eye: "If you are a Kataang-Die-Hard fan copy and paste this into your profile." Is that just a coincidence or does it refer to us?

TheFanatics: That's good, it was one of those chapters that needed to be put into the story but wasn't that great.

JasmineDragon22: We agree 100 percent; iffy chapters are always needed, so that way the next chapter is amazing.

The Dark Knight's Revenge: I can respect that but I just want you to know that you can do that. That tells me you have a boyfriend who cares about you. That makes me happy. I don't like it when people are sad because of their boyfriends…I tend to get into fights with them, not the sad people their boyfriends. Just ask Becka or my girl now.

kataang-is-my-passion: Glad you could finally get through to the chapter. What parts in particular would you say needed to be removed? We decided to make up for all the lack of Kataang so we made the chapter the second longest that has ever been released in our story. Your bio was one of the ones that I found something interesting in. "If you're Aang and your Katara has been taken by "Zuko" but you got her back copy/paste" Fits into my life perfectly, you just left out the part where we, Aang and Zuko, fought twice and hated each other. Then you would have hit the nail on the head.

Kataang4ever1: Haha the lack of words is fine with us. You get your point across every time.

act15615: You may not have submitted a review but you sent us a message. All is good though, we just were a little confused.

PGREEKAVATAR: Why thank you, we thought the fans deserved a little Kataang after about five chapters of it missing.

xxICanSeeYouxx: You're welcome…why are we being thanked? (Maybe for saying we love the caps.) When did we say that? (Two chapters ago.) Do you remember everything I write in the responses? (Pretty much.)

PandaLily22: I'm sure they both were. That's probably why they left the party for Aang downstairs. Becka doesn't like me changing the story that much but I do it anyways. I try to make Katara seem like my girlfriend. She did something sort of like that for my birthday last year. We went to a zoo and got to go see the newborn chimps, she has a friend who works there who let us in. That's about it, but it was fun 'cuz it was just us all day. I checked out your bio as well and laughed when I read your cloud baby comment. I finally get it. I also love the picture you have. I have never seen two pictures on this website: yours and ours (Becka and I)

Private LL Church: Yeah I thought it was a great ending as well…my only question is if they are going to continue it. It seemed like the perfect place to stop, but they added Washington to the blue team and removed Tex and Church. They went through most of a season without Church and an entire season without Tucker and Tex. So I don't see any reason that they won't continue.

buddygirl1004: Ok several things for you. First that's unfortunate about your password. Second yes Suki is pregnant but only about a month and a half, besides we all know Suki would find it hard to stay out of a good fight. Finally you get the virtual Cookie of the month for being our 200th reviewer.

Diggly123: I'm sorry if I sounded a little hostile with it. We're always happy when people throw in suggestions though. The Wulong Forest is the name you were looking for and your idea might just come into play…in due time. Also who are "THE ROOSTERS?" Thanks for the sympathy though.


	22. The End With A New Begining

Ok everyone, our Hiatus is officially over! However…This is the final installment to A Kataang Thing. Do not fret, we made a sequel. It takes place about one year after this story. It will follow Aang and Katara as they start their new life in Republic City. More details shall be revealed in the first chapter of the new story "A New Life" It will be posted ONE DAY after this chapter is out. So check it out by either going to our profile page or searching in the search bar.

Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender if we did then Derek would have made Toph's pairing a lot more obvious.

* * *

About two weeks had passed since Aang's birthday and the Meeting of the Nations. Suki and Sokka decided to stay with Aang and Katara for a while as everyone else went back to their respected homes and nations. Were as Toph was stuck at her parents place for the time being. The four were sitting in the Jasmine Dragon and Sokka noticed something a little different about Suki.

"Um…Suki? I don't want to sound mean or anything but…have you put on a little weight?" he asked cautiously. Suki's eyes widened at the question out of both anger and realization. She still had not told Sokka about the twins. Aang and Katara sank down in their seats knowing what might happen to Sokka.

"Well Sokka I have." She spat "Would you like to know why?"

"Ugh…yes?" Sokka said not entirely sure if he was ready for the answer.

"Fine the reason I've put on weight is because of you." Sokka raised an eyebrow, no longer being scared of Suki, but now confused by her. Katara and Aang got back up and smiled at each other. Suki noticed this exchange.

"Katara, did you tell Aang?" Suki asked her friend.

"No, he told me." Katara said motioning to Aang.

"Oh and how exactly did you know Aang?" Suki said redirecting her question at the monk.

"I was looking for Katara and I listened in on your conversation. Sorry for the intrusion." Sokka, getting annoyed by not knowing what everyone was talking about, began to draw the attention back to himself.

"Ok that's great now will someone please tell me how I caused you to put on weight!" Sokka demanded.

"Fine," Suki sighed ", the reason it's you is because…I'm pregnant." Sokka's face slowly turned into a smile as large as Appa.

"Really! So I'm going to be a dad?" Sokka asked as he ran over to Suki and got down on his knees and held her hands.

"Yes, but you're not going to be a dad to just one of them…you're going to be a dad to twins!" Suki said barely holding back her excitement. Sokka was jumping up and down from the news. Suki took Katara upstairs for a minute to talk to her; this was when Aang got to question Sokka.

"Sokka, you're a really good actor." Aang said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You already knew Suki was pregnant with twins and yet you acted as if you didn't know, don't tell me you forgot about that already?"

"I guess I kind of did. It doesn't matter anymore though; I can talk to her about it all I want now. "

"Sokka, how could you have forgotten that your girlfriend and probably future wife was pregnant…how does that not matter?" Aang said almost shouting, not understanding Sokka at all. Other customers in the tea shop were staring at them.

"Aang calm down it's not that big of a deal." Sokka said noting the stares. "My forgetfulness made everything work out for the better in this case. I wonder what they left to go talk about." Sokka thought out loud. As if Sokka called for them the two girls came back down the stairs with great smiles on their faces. They both sat down in their boyfriends lap and gave them rather passionate kisses.

"Well hello to you too." Aang said as Katara broke the kiss.

"What did you two go and talk about?" Sokka asked as Suki broke their kiss.

"Oh you know girl stuff." Suki said turning to Katara and giggling a little bit.

"Ah man, I hate girl stuff. That always means we either wouldn't get it or will never know what it is." Sokka complained as he dropped his head right onto Suki's shoulder. He mumbled something that nobody could comprehend.

"What was that?" Suki asked lifting Sokka's head up.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Ah man, I hate guys I'll tell you later. It always means it's really important and they won't tell you until LATER." Suki said mocking Sokka's earlier complaint. Everyone had hearty laugh at Suki's comment. For once she was funny.

* * *

Later that week Aang and Katara were walking around the middle ring to enjoy some alone time at a small restaurant.

"So Aang." Katara simply said. She enjoyed the comfortable silences they had but a nice conversation was always welcomed.

"What's on your mind?" He asked looking into his girlfriend's deep blue eyes.

"What did Sokka want to say to Suki a few days ago?"

"Uh…I have no idea. I wonder what it is. Did you do something with your hair?" Aang asked trying to avoid the question.

Katara raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Ok I might have believed you if you didn't say 'uh' in the beginning of your sentence or bring up my hair."

"What? I never said that. I really think you did something with your hair." He said reaching for her hair only to be slapped on his wrist.

"Aang. My. Hair. Is. Fine. Now, what did Sokka want to ask Suki?" Katara asked slowly.

"I tell you just about everything that happens between Sokka and me but I can't tell you this."

"Aww, come on, please?" Katara begged.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you, no matter how much you ask." Aang crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Please?" Katara tried one more time.

"Well…I might tell you…for a kiss." He turned his head to Katara with a devilish smile on, which she returned.

"If that's your price then I think that I can agree to that." She walked around the table and sat on his lap. She pulled his head towards her own and their lips embraced. They kissed as if it would be their last time. The two felt much passion and wanted to go further, unfortunately the rules of society did not permit it.

"Ahem." Aang and Katara broke away to see Sokka and Suki standing next to their table.

"So are you two here for the food or just to make out?" Sokka asked them.

"Both." Katara said as she turned back to Aang and began kissing him again.

"Hey I…oh what's the point, I'm just going to get yelled at and then they'll keep going." Katara broke the kiss and turned to her brother.

"Well it's about time you realize that. So are you two here to join us?"

"Well we didn't even know you were here. But now that were here I guess so." Suki explained to them.

"Great, don't just stand there take a seat." Aang said inviting them to sit. They all enjoyed a peaceful meal with each other. Later that, night in Katara and Aang's room, the two were quietly enjoying each other's company in their bed.

"So Aang, you never did tell me what Sokka wanted to ask Suki."

"Sometimes your memory is a little too good."

"I just want to know; besides you said that if I gave you a kiss that you would tell me."

"I guess you're right, ok I'll tell you…Sokka is planning to ask Suki to marry him." Katara let out a quiet squeal of excitement.

"You have to promise you won't tell Suki this." He said trying to quell her excitement.

"Even though it may be the hardest secret I've kept, I promise I won't tell Suki."

"Thank you…oh yeah you also can't mention this to Sokka until after he asks her ok?"

"Why not? It would be so much fun to talk with him about it." Katara teased.

"Well only if he talks with you about it then it's ok. But not any time before that got it?"

"Yes dad." She said patronizingly. Aang laughed and rolled her top of her and began to tickle her, she tried to fight back but Aang had the advantage. Katara's laughter began to grow louder Aang stopped, as much fun as it was, he would not want to wake everyone else. Her laughter began to quell to a giggle. Aang kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Katara, if there was some way for me to show you how much I love you I would do it."

"I love you too Aang, so never forget it." They kissed once more to close the night.

* * *

The next day Sokka had pulled Aang and Katara into his room. Suki was downstairs talking with Iroh and Toph.

"Ok so Aang you already know about this but Katara I have to tell you to get your opinion." Sokka paused. "Katara…I'm going to ask Suki to marry me." Katara instantly glanced over to Aang. He knew well what she meant by it.

"Well that was a lot shorter of a wait than I thought." Katara said to Aang.

"Hey I'm as surprised as you." Aang replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Oh nothing, now back to you asking Suki to marry you." Aang said waving Sokka off.

"Ok then, anyways, Katara do you know if Suki would prefer a Water Tribe marriage or an Earth Kingdom one?"

"Why would I know that?"

"I don't know? Because you're a girl and girls talk with each other about stuff and things?"

"Why don't you give her a betrothal necklace and have an Earth Kingdom marriage? That way it makes both nations happy."

"Katara you're a genius!" Sokka screamed as he hugged his sister.

"I'm not normally this modest but…yeah I kind of am." She said pulling her brother off her.

"I have to go and get a stone for her. What color should it be? Green? Blue? Green? Blue? Definitely green." Sokka ran out of the room to go find a merchant selling the stone leaving Aang and Katara alone in the room.

"You really are a genius you know that right?" Aang asked her as he pulled her close to him.

"I know." Katara simply said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

Aang began to smile. "You know something? I really do not know what I would do without you.

"Well maybe you would find some other girl that can make you as happy as I can?"

"Yeah, I'll find another girl like that when Zuko's the Avatar." Katara giggled at Aang's joke.

"Should we head back downstairs?" She asked. Aang nodded and they walked down the stairs to find Suki and Iroh in the middle of a game of Pai Sho. They sat down nearby.

"Suki I didn't know you knew how to play Pai Sho." Aang said.

"I don't, but Iroh is one great teacher." She said.

"The secret is proper aging." Iroh said.

"But I thought you said that the secret to good advice and great tea was proper aging." Aang said.

"Those two as well, but if you know how to use all three effectively they can be your greatest advantage." He said as he moved a piece up to beat Suki. She groaned in disappointment.

"Are we still talking about tea, Pai Sho and advice?" Aang asked.

Iroh smiled at him. "What do you think?" He said casually.

"I don't know what to think honestly." Aang replied scratching his head.

"I think we should go find something to do, I'm bored." Toph said nonchalantly.

"I'm with Toph on this one, what do you say Aang? Would you like to escort some ladies around town?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"Of course I would. Suki would you like to join us?" He asked her.

"I'm right behind you. Thank you for the lesson Iroh." Suki bowed to the old man and followed her friends out the door. Aang had the pleasure of escorting not only his girlfriend but also two of his best friends as well around the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. There was not much to the upper ring other than the university and the palace. It had little to no shops and a restaurant was almost impossible to find. They eventually moved down to the middle ring to continue their adventure. They walked into a rather odd antique store and looked around.

"Hey check this out." Aang said picking up a monkey statue with ruby eyes.

"I think it's safe to say that we have seen that thing almost everywhere we go." Katara pointed out remembering all the places that the statue has been.

Suki took the statue from Aang. "I think he's cute, he reminds me of Sokka when things don't go his way." Out of nowhere, Suki realized something.

"Hey guys? Where did Sokka go? I saw him run out of the Jasmine Dragon and then nothing since then."

Aang and Katara shared a glance in which Suki noticed. "What do you two know?"

"What makes you think we know anything?" Aang responded.

"You two looked at each other! I know you know he _is_ up to something. Toph!"

"What? I'm with you on this one. I have no idea what's going on here."

Suki knew something was up, but she let it passed for now. After leaving the store, they all made their way back to the Jasmine Dragon and caught up with Iroh.

Suki, tired from the babies and the day, went upstairs to go to bed. The rest of the Gaang sat around a table with Iroh for a few hours before the front door slowly slid open. They all looked at the door to see Sokka's face cautiously emerge from the entrance.

He whispered, "Is Suki around?" They all shook their heads, "Good, then I can bring this in." He carried in a small bag and placed it on the table. Before anyone could ask, Sokka took the contents out. It was a jade rock, navy colored velvet-like material and a small knife. Katara and Aang instantly knew what it was all for and smiled at each other.

"Sokka, you're going to make Suki's necklace!" Katara pointed out rather than asked.

"Yep and I hope she likes it. It's rather unusual for Water Tribe customs to be influenced by Earth Kingdom customs."

"Trust me Sokka," Katara turned his face towards hers "She'll love it." Hearing his sisters' confidence in him Sokka knew he could do this.

* * *

Four days had passed and Sokka was finally ready to ask Suki to be his wife. With everyone in on the plan, except for Suki, they all gathered in the Jasmine Dragon for the celebration. Sokka grabbed Suki and took her outside.

"Suki, when we first met I misread you. I thought you were just some helpless girl who could not do anything outside a house. I soon found out how poorly mistaken I was and that you were so much more than that. I could have never met a better girl than you. You make my bad days great and my life perfect."

"Sokka…why are you saying all of this?" She acted as if not guessing already.

"I'm saying this Suki because I love you. I love you with all my heart, soul and mind. What I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?" Sokka pulled the betrothal necklace out of his pocket. It was beautifully carved with a fan on one side and a sword on the other. Tears already forming, Suki dropped to her knees and held out her hand to accept the gift.

"Of course I will!" She said in between sobs. She threw herself at him, hugged and kissed him. They soon heard the cheering of their friends from inside the teashop. Aang and Katara spoke to each other quietly.

"You do know that someday that will be us, right?" Aang said standing behind Katara and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled, "I know. It's just the anticipation that kills me."

"All in due time. We just need to have patience." She gave him a look, "I know, I know, it's a lot easier said than done."

* * *

Later that night in Aang and Katara's room, the two lay comfily in their bed.

"So when do you think we'll be together?" Katara asked.

"As soon as you're of age. I would never go against your culture." Aang responded.

"So does that mean you would make me a betrothal necklace as well?" Her question did make Aang think. He could never make her choose between her mom and him. Nevertheless, what would he do instead?

"I would figure something out so that way you could keep your mom's necklace. I couldn't make you choose between us." She nuzzled into him.

"I know you mean best Aang, but when the time comes, I'll move on…for you." She looked up at him and they kissed. It was brief but well needed. It represented more of an 'I'll be there for you' factor than anything else did.

"I'll figure something out Katara. After all, I have a whole year."

"I know you will. But for now, good night Aang, I love you."

"Good night Katara, I love you too.

* * *

Thank you all for your support in this story, through some of our best, worst and hardest times, In addition, for just sticking with us. We hope you all continue over to our other story. Remember that it will be posted tomorrow so check it out. To anyone reading this after the posted date and go check out the sequel to this story, I promise it is a good one. Thank you all again.

-Becka-Writer/Creator

-Derek-Editor/Writer/Creator


End file.
